Dangereuse obsession
by patriciacarson
Summary: Spencer Reid est devenu son obsession, il fera tout pour le posséder.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est une fic sur CM, elle comportera plusieurs chapitres (croisant les doigts). Elle est basée sur l'un de mes personnages préféré Spencer Reid.**

**2 juin 2008 à Washington.**

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des semaines. Ce soir, enfin, ils ne feront plus qu'un.

Des mois qu'il venait et se cachait dans sa maison, fouillait dans la penderie, les tiroirs de la commode, respirait son odeur, le regardait dormir, le surveillait, puis au lever du jour, il était obligé de partir à contre cœur. La patience dont il avait fait preuve allait bientôt être récompensée. Dissimulé sous le lit, il avait tout prévu, le chloroforme, le scotch double épaisseur, il avait même pu acheter un vieux van marron pour une centaine de dollars, il l'avait caché à l'abris des regards, il avait aussi pris soins de mettre hors d'usage les réverbères dans la rue.

Cinq mois que durait ce petit jeu.

Il l'avait repéré assis dans un café-librairie en compagnie d'une espèce de blonde vêtu comme un sapin de noël. Pendant un court moment leurs regards se sont croisés. À cet instant il sut, c'était lui le bon. Depuis lors, il avait cherché à tout savoir de lui. Son nom « Spencer Reid » il avait appris qu'il était du FBI, diplômé très jeune avec une mère schizophrène. Il avait déjà aimé d'autre avant Spencer, mais ils finissaient toujours par le trahir, ce qui l'obligeait à les punir sévèrement. Cette fois, il était certain tout serait différent. Spencer serait différent.

Le bruit de la serrure l'extirpa de ses pensées, son cœur était à deux doigt d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de se contenir. Celui qu'il désirait de toute son âme était enfin rentré, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son sourire s'évanouit en entendant la voix d'une deuxième personne. Une rage dévorante bouillonnait en lui. Reid ouvrit la porte de la chambre et balança son vieux sac en cuir sur le lit, et repartit aussitôt.

« Derek, tu veux quoi ? »

« Une bière, ça suffira » répondit-il.

Il entendit le frigo s'ouvrir et se refermer. Allongé sous le lit, il était incapable de voir ce qui se passait dans le petit salon, sa jalousie et sa haine envers ce Derek ce renforçait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait en compagnie de Spencer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi à me traîner dans cette foutu convention » déclara Derek.

« J'ai un très fort pouvoir de persuasion » ricana Reid.

« La prochaine fois, je choisis. Je t'emmènerais draguer les filles en boite, il te faut une petite-amie d'urgence».

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas si désespéré » S'exclama Reid.

Les deux hommes passaient leurs temps à bavarder, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la frustration de l'invité caché.

« Allez ! Dégage » enrageait-il.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu tuer ce type, le faire disparaître, éloigner de Spencer. Ce playboy de pacotille l'énervait. Il haïssait tous ceux qui étaient proche de son Spencer.

« Il est temps que je rentre chez moi » déclara Derek. Les deux amis se disent au revoir, cacher sous le lit notre invité était soulagé.

Deux minutes plus tard Reid entra dans la chambre, enleva ses chaussures, et les rangèrent dans le placard, il mit les vêtements qu'il portait dans le panier à linge sale. Il attrapa une serviette, et fila sous la douche. Oubliant toute prudence, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea jusqu'à la douche, entrebâilla la porte. Il épiait le jeune homme insouciant. Notre voyeur admirait le corps fin et longiligne de Spencer, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau à travers la cabine de douche. Une odeur de cannelle et d'anis l'envahit. C'était devenu son odeur préféré, l'odeur du gel douche utilisé par son Spencer. Il huma l'air en fermant les yeux en s'imaginant dans ses bras. La douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres, il tremblait d'extase. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Il retourna à pas de loup dans sa cachette.

Reid arriva à son tour s'essuyant les cheveux, puis il lâcha la serviette sur le sol. Il trifouilla dans la commode et en sorti un pyjama bleu ciel. Il le mit et se glissa dans son lit puis éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

Il resta caché une demi-heure pour être sûr que Spencer dormait. Il se mit debout près du lit, la maisonnette était plongée dans le noire, il fixa le jeune agent endormi. Il prit le chloroforme, puis humidifia un morceau de tissu blanc et le colla sous le nez de sa victime. Après s'être assuré que Spencer était bien inconscient, il s'allongea près de lui pendant une dizaine de minute. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux châtain du jeune homme, il lui donna un baisé. Il regarda le réveille : 23h00, il était temps de partir. Il enroula Reid dans un plaid et le transporta jusqu'au salon et le déposa sur le canapé. Il devait ramener d'abord le van dans l'allée. Ce serait moins risqué de procéder ainsi. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit, mettant fin au silence de la maison. Il se baissa par peur d'être vu.

« Reid, Reid ? ». En entendant la voix de Morgan, il sortit son pistolet de son sac prêt à s'en servir.

« Reid, c'est Derek, je crois que j'ai oublié mes clefs chez toi. » Morgan frappa à la porte. Derek jeta un œil rapide par la fenêtre, avec cette obscurité, il n'a pas pu voir l'intérieur de la maison

Il sera le pistolet contre lui. Après cinq minutes d'acharnement, Derek remonta dans sa voiture, puis s'en alla.

Il vérifia par la fenêtre si le gêneur était bien parti. Il ramena le van, et fit marche arrière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit les portes arrière du van.

Il souleva Spencer toujours inconscient, et le déposa délicatement au fond de la fourgonnette. Une fois bien installés, il reprit le volant et s'engagea dans la rue en emportant le jeune agent.

Il roulait depuis plus d'une heure, lorsqu'il passa un carrefour à vive allure. Soudain, il entendit une sirène, en regardant dans son rétroviseur, il aperçut le flic à moto juste derrière lui. Il se rangea sur le bas-côté. Le flic descendit de son engin, et s'approcha du van. C'était une petite route désertique. il n'y avait pas un chat et aucune habitation dans les environs.

« Bonsoir, monsieur, savez-vous que vous étiez en excès de vitesse ? »

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte. J'étais pressé de retrouver mon épouse, désolé ».

« Permis de conduire, carte grise, s'il vous plait ». Le flic le visage impassible vérifia les papiers.

« Il y a quoi à l'arrière ? » demanda-t-il sans un regard pour le conducteur de la camionnette.

« Rien d'important » dit-il en souriant essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Le flic se dirigea vers les portes arrière.

Prit de panique, il attrapa son pistolet ranger dans la boite à gant et le cacha dans son dos, puis il descendit de voiture. Le flic s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, lorsqu'il reçut deux balles dans la poitrine, puis s'effondra au sol. Il traina le cadavre du flic par les pieds et le jeta dans le ravin, il balança aussi la moto. Il reprit tranquillement la route.

Il arriva devant une immense et sinistre demeure à moitié en ruine entouré d'une forêt lugubre. Sur la façade on pouvait y lire « centre de repos Hibiscus ». Il transporta Reid dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il le coucha dans un lit confortable. Il l'observa durant quelques secondes, puis murmura au creux de l'oreille de Spencer toujours endormit:

« Bienvenue chez toi mon chéri».


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai pris le parti de ne pas suivre un ordre chronologique normal, il y aura différente date pas forcement dans l'ordre.**

**Deux ans plus tard : le 15 juillet 2010 à Rosemont.**

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la petite pièce, il dégoulinait de sueur assit à cette petite table métallique fixé au sol. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, la pièce ne contenait absolument rien d'autre. Les murs étaient grise, en face un grand miroir, il imaginait ses saletés de vermine debout entrain de l'observer, analysant ses moindres mouvement, essayant de le percer à jour. Il avait résisté à 20h00 de garde à vue, une armée de policier avait défilé sous ses yeux, on l'avait absolument tout fait, les menaces, la compréhension, la négociation, mais rien à faire, il restait silencieux, étonnamment calme. Les flics n'avaient rien.

Lorsque le chérif du comté de Rosemont vit arriver les agents du FBI dans ses locaux, il ressentit un soulagement indescriptible. Il était tellement dépassé par la situation. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait trop vieux pour s'occuper d'un cas de ce genre. Il était à deux ans de la retraite, franchement il avait mieux affaire. Hotch lui serra a main et fit les présentations.

« Je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici l'agent Rossi, Morgan, Jareau et Prentiss ».

« Bonjour, je suis le Shérif Patrick Hawks et voici mon adjoint Ethan Prescott ».

« Vous pensez avoir arrêté un tueur en série ? » annonça Hotch. Le vieil homme secoua la tête indigné.

« Oui, je reconnais plus le monde d'aujourd'hui » ajouta le shérif. Il claqua des doigts, son adjoint Prescott, un gars menu au trait juvénile alla chercher un gros album noir, sur la couverture était écrit « souvenir de Richard » et le remit à Hotch.

« C'est qui ce Richard ? » demanda Hotch.

« On croit que c'est le nom du suspect » annonça le shérif Hawks.

« Hier, moi et le petit on faisait notre patrouille habituelle, on a vu se gus faire le tour d'un pâté maison plusieurs fois à Southtown. Il y a eu une augmentation des effractions là-bas, donc mon adjoint et moi décidons de le contrôler, on n'imaginait même pas trouver un truc pareil ». raconta le shérif.

Hotch commença à feuilleter l'album, c'était des photos de jeune homme nu enchainé, ils semblaient contraint de prendre des poses plutôt humiliante. Chaque photo était datée.

« On a trouvé ça dans sa voiture » ajouta le shérif ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur de simple photo pour dire que ce type est un tueur en série » expliqua Hotch.

« Vous avez raison, mais regardez la photo du 05 mai 2000, le garçon c'est Riley Jenkins, il travaillait dans le centre commercial du coin, un gentil garçon, apprécié de tous. Le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, il disparaît sans laisser de trace. On a passé des semaines à le chercher dans les bois, on a dragué les lits des rivières, rien. Ces parents étaient anéantis. Imaginez-vous ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu sa photo dans cet album ».

« On a cherché à identifier si les autres étaient également porté disparu » ajouta l'adjoint Prescott.

« Et alors ? » S'exprima Rossi.

« On a pu identifier six personnes pour l'instant, et sur les six, tous ont été portés disparu » déclara Prescott.

« L'homme que vous avez arrêté, n'a toujours rien dit ? » demanda Rossi.

« Muette comme une carpe » ricana Prescott.

« Et ses empreintes ? » interrogea JJ.

« Nada, on a fait choux blanc ».

Hotch continuait à feuilleter l'album. En arrivant à la dernière photo il se décomposa littéralement.

« Oh ! Mon dieu » s'exclama-t-il.

« Hotch, vous allez bien ? » demanda Prentiss. Il montra l'album au reste de l'équipe.

« C'est Reid !» S'exclama Morgan abasourdi. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, il fixait l'objectif à demi nu, ses cotés étaient apparent, ses mains étaient entravées dans des menottes reliés à des chaines. Voilà plus de deux ans que l'agent Spencer Reid avait disparu, malgré les efforts de son équipe pour le retrouver. Aucune piste sérieuse n'avait été trouvé jusquà ce jour.

« La date sur la photo » fit remarquer Rossi.

« 12/03/10 » lit Hotch à haute voix.

« Cette photo n'a pas plus de 5 mois » souligna Rossi.

« Peut-être qu'il est toujours vivant ? » déclara JJ les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Hotch, je souhaite interroger le suspect » demanda Morgan.

« Moi, également » ajouta Prentiss

« Très bien, mais n'oubliez pas c'est un suspect comme les autres. »

Les deux profiler entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ils dévisagèrent le suspect, il avait la trentaine passé, ses lèvres charnu semblaient disproportionné à son visage osseux, ses cheveux brun faisaient des frisettes.

Prentiss déposa l'album sur la table et s'assit en face du suspect, Morgan s'adossa contre le mur. Les yeux rivés sur le type.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom ? » demanda Prentiss. Le suspect se cala sur le dossier de son siège, montrant la ferme intention de ne pas répondre. Hotch et les autres suivaient l'interrogatoire par le miroir sans teint.

« Vous reconnaissez ceci ? » lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'album. Il regarda l'objet intensément sans répondre.

« Est-ce que c'est vous Richard ?» intervient Morgan. L'homme sourire.

Prentiss ouvrit l'album à la première page, et le montra au type.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être Richard, cet album a été commencé en 1990, à cette époque vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de 12 ou 13 ans » dit-elle en lui montrant la première photo.

« Vous protégez certainement quelqu'un » ajouta l'agent Morgan.

Derrière le miroir sans tain, le shérif était impressionné, il avait supposé que le suspect était ce fameux Richard depuis le début, il n'avait pas fait attention aux détails. JJ arriva suspendu au téléphone avec Garcia.

Elle lui transmettait les éléments pour identifier leur homme mystère, JJ debout près de Hotch suivait l'interrogatoire.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance de retrouver Reid en vie ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux se préparer au pire ».Hotch savait que les chances de retrouver le jeune homme en vie étaient très minces.

Dans la petite salle, Morgan perdait peu à peu patience face au mutisme du suspect, il avait une chance de retrouver Reid, il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

**3 juin 2008 : réveille difficile pour Reid.**

En ouvrant les yeux, Reid paniqua, il était plus chez lui. La chambre était grande, elle comportait un placard, une armoire en bois massif, le lit à baldaquin fait du même bois, au milieu trônait une table et deux chaises. Reid bondit du lit, en voulant atteindre la porte, il s'étala au sol. A ce moment précis, il remarqua la chaine à sa cheville droite solidement attachée au pied du lit. Il était dans l'incapacité d'aller au-delà de la table. Il regarda par l'unique fenêtre protégé par des barreaux, à l'extérieur brillait un soleil radieux, une forêt s'étendant à perte de vu. Le jeune homme s'assit décontenancé, plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Qui l'avait enlevé ? Pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, un jeune homme brun à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, squelettique entra en boitant portant un plateau de repas.

« C'est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, il y a du bacon, une omelette, du jus d'orange ». Il déposa le tout sur la table, et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » gronda Reid.

« Je suis Daniel ».

« Pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le maitre, il t'a choisi, car il t'aime énormément ».

« C'est qui ce maitre ? » Demanda Reid.

« Tu le rencontras bien assez tôt ».

« Pourquoi vous boitez ? » demanda Reid curieux.

« C'était une punition » le visage de Reid se liquéfia, la réponse de Daniel le fit frémir.

« Oh, non ! Ne t'en fait pas, je l'avais mérité.» Il sortit laissant Reid seul. Le profiler ouvrit le placard, les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un objet capable de lui enlever cette chaine, mais ils étaient tous vide.

Le soir venu, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les yeux gris, le haut du crâne dégarni entra dans la chambre avec une bouteille de vin de grand cru et deux verres. Malgré son âge, il était athlétique.

« J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment, le jour où nous serions réunis ». Reid le regardait de manière incrédule.

« On se connait ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

« Je suis Burlew ». Reid regarda la porte, s'il enjambait le lit, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'atteindre. Il secoua la tête, c'était un plan débile à cause de la chaine.

« Chaque soir, je te rendais une petite visite, c'était nos moments privilégiés » continua Burlew. Reid avait la nausée en entendant parler cet homme, raconté comment il l'avait surveillé durant des mois, comment s'était-il infiltré dans son intimité. Il n'avait rien vu. Il servit un verre de vin à Reid.

« Allez! ce soir, nous fêtons le fait d'être enfin réunit.» Il arborait un sourire laissant entrevoir ses quenottes jaunie. Reid attrapa le verre et jeta le contenu à la figure de son ravisseur, d'un bond celui-ci passa par-dessus la table et attrapa le jeune homme par la gorge en le plaquant contre le mur. Reid suffoquait.

« Fais attention à toi, il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère » murmura-t-il. Il relâcha Reid qui eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. La main de Burlew laissa une gigantesque marque sur le cou rachitique de Spencer. Il s'assit et versa de nouveau du vin à Reid.

« Bois » ordonna M. Burlew d'une voix tonitruante.

Spencer n'arrivait pas à avaler, sa gorge lui faisait souffrir. Après un effort, il engloutit le vin. Quelque seconde plus tard, Reid avait l'impression que ses muscles se ramollissaient, il s'affaiblissait. Il comprit que le vin avait été drogué.

Burlew tira Reid vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Il glissa sa grosse main poilue dans le pantalon du jeune agent incapable de protester. Excité par les gémissements de Reid, Burlew le plaqua sur la table en lui maintenant fermement les poignets dans le dos. Brusquement Reid sentit une pression, Burlew le perfora sans ménagement, il s'insinua en lui tel un serpent. Reid poussa un hurlement silencieux, il n'avait jamais connu une tel douleur, il ferma les yeux espérant que ce soit un cauchemar. Burlew entreprit de faire des mouvements de va et vient. A chaque coup de reins, Burlew perforait Reid plus en profondeur lui déchirant ainsi les entrailles. La douleur était devenu insoutenable que le jeune homme finit par vomir. Burlew le lâcha en faisant une grimace. Reid s'étala sur le sol, évanouit. Burlew s'agenouilla près de Reid, il lui essuya la bouche avec un bout de la nappe.

« Je suis désolé, tu n'étais pas encore près. J'aurais dû être patient avec toi. » Il se releva ouvrit la porte.

« Daniel, Daniel » hurla-t-il. Le jeune homme arriva à la seconde.

« Aide-le à se laver, et nettoie ce bazar » dit-il en sortant. Daniel tapota doucement les joues de Reid.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il avait un gout désagréable dans la bouche.

« Attend, je vais t'aider ». Daniel lui enleva la chaine, malgré son physique frêle, il réussit à mettre Reid debout.

Le jeune agent avait du mal à marcher, son corps tremblait. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de tomber. Daniel l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre, elle était petite, mais elle comportait un lavabo, toilette et une baignoire en faïence rose claire pareil que les murs. Il lui fit couler un bain chaud.

« Enlève tes vêtements ». Reid le fixait sans réagir comme perdu dans une autre réalité.

« Écoutes, si tu n'obéis pas, c'est moi qui serais puni ». Il déboutonna le haut du pyjama de Reid, et le jeta au sol, puis il l'aida à enlever le bas, et vit des filets de sang rouge écarlate s'écoulant le long des cuisses de Reid.

« C'était ta première fois, à ce que je vois» marmonna Daniel. Il fit entrer Reid dans la baignoire, à l'aide d'un gant de toilette, Daniel commença à le laver. Reid se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Puis il pleura en silence, il se sentait humilié et sale.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par t'y habituer » lui déclara Daniel. À ces mots Reid sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosemont 15 juillet 2010 : sentiment enfouit.**

À la disparition de Reid, Morgan fut très affligé. Il était très proche du génie. Au cours de ses années de collaboration, il avait appris à connaitre Reid et à l'apprécier. Peu à peu ce sentiment d'amitié c'était transformé en amour. Il aimait la timidité de Reid, sa naïveté, son sourire, sa façon gauche qu'il avait de s'exprimer en publique, mais Morgan avait préféré garde tous cela pour lui. La peur que Spencer le rejette, l'avait fait taire ses sentiments. C'était son plus grand regret. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui avouer son amour. Aujourd'hui, une lueur d'espoir c'était allumée dans son cœur, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de le retrouver vivant. Hotch fit sortir Morgan et Prentiss de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Il ne dira rien, il faut trouver un autre moyen » s'exclama Hotch.

« Shérif, vous nous avez dit qu'il était en voiture lorsque vous l'avez arrêté ».

« C'est exact, un vieux pickup bleu, mais il avait également un sac noire, il est au dépôt ».

« On voudrait les examiner» déclara Hotch.

« Je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose, mais Ethan va vous y conduire ».

« Rossi et JJ allez examiner le contenu du sac. » Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, partir avec l'adjoint. Les trois agents entreprirent de fouiller la voiture, il avait divers boite de nourriture à emporter vide, des canettes de bière, dans la boite à gant une carte de la région, des allumettes d'un motel « Blue Moon ». Des tas de sachet de pastille anti-tabac.

« Notre homme voulait arrêter de fumer » déclara Prentiss.

« A première vue, il restait pas mal de temps dans sa voiture », s'exclama Morgan. Ils retournèrent au poste de police avec la carte, en l'examinant Hotch remarqua que plusieurs lieus étaient entourés. Rossi et JJ rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient fait une découverte.

« Ce type a un passe partout, une paire de jumelle, le plus intéressant c'est ce petit carnet » dit Rossi en le donnant à Hotch. Il le consulta.

« Il a noté uniquement différentes heures dans tout le carnet », s'exclama Hotch.

« Peut-être que c'est un emploi du temps » imagina JJ.

« Si ce type était en chasse d'une nouvelle victime » déclara Prentiss.

« Comment ça ? » lui dit Rossi.

« Oui, une carte avec des lieux entourés, un carnet avec des horaires, ce type passe énormément de temps dans sa voiture, les jumelles. Je pense qu'il avait déjà trouvé sa prochaine victime et qu'il la surveillait » expliqua Prentiss.

« Il faut découvrir l'identité de cette nouvelle victime ? » ajouta Morgan.

« Faisant un tour au motel Blue Moon » ordonna Hotch. L'équipe de profiler et l'adjoint Prescott partirent pour le motel.

C'était un petit motel situé en dehors de la ville. En entrant à l'accueil, on était surtout frappé par la décoration minimaliste. Il avait une jeune fille pas plus de 17 ans. Deux couettes brunes avec des lunettes lui faisant ressembler à une chouette.

« Bonjour, on voudrait avoir le gérant ? » dit Hotch.

« Papa, papa, il y a des drôles de type qui voudraient de parler » hurla-t-elle. Cinq minutes plus tard un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun arriva, il portait un t-shirt noir et un jeans.

« Ouais, je suis le gérant »

« FBI, avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? » lui dit Hotch en lui montrant une photo du suspect.

« Ouais, il occupe chambre 14, pourquoi ? »

« Savez-vous quel est son nom ? » demanda Rossi.

« George Palinski, en tout cas il s'est présenté sous ce nom. »

« Vous savez que devez vérifier l'identité de vos client avant de leur louer une chambre. »

« Ah ouais ! »

« On veut avoir accès à sa chambre» ordonna Hotch.

« Vous avez un mandat » répliqua-t-il.

« Terry ne joue pas à ce jeu avec nous » lui dit l'adjoint Prescott.

« Ok. » Il prit la clef et les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent une chambre bien rangée, les agents fouillèrent la petite pièce, Morgan sortit un sac de sport sous le lit. Il examina le contenu, un appareil photo numérique. Tous les agents se sont réuni près de Morgan et commencèrent à consulter les photos sur la carte mémoire. Il y avait plus de deux cent photos d'un jeune homme caucasien mince, brun. Il ne semblait pas conscient d'être suivie.

« C'est lui la prochaine victime » déclara Emily.

« Il y a quoi d'autre dans le sac ? » s'enquit Rossi.

« Je vais envoyer ces photos à Garcia pour qu'elle puisse identifier cet homme » annonça JJ.

« Quelques vêtements, j'ai trouvé une vieille photo d'un enfant accompagnée d'un jeune homme » annonça Morgan.

« Cette photo a été prise dans les années 80, regardez les vêtements qu'ils portent » dit Hotch. La jeune fille de l'accueil se tenait devant la porte ouverte.

« Tu devrais pas être là » lui dit JJ.

« Il a fait quoi ?» s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Ça ne te concerne pas? » lui dit Morgan. Elle baissa la tête comme honteuse. Elle réfléchit quelque seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Ne le dite pas à mon père mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Ok, ça va rester entre nous » promis Morgan.

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours trouvé ce mec flippant, donc une fois, j'ai voulu fouiller sa chambre, mais il revenu plutôt que prévu, j'ai pris peur et je me suis planquée sous le lit. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler à un certain Burlew avec son portable. Morgan la remercia.

« Il a donc un téléphone, il faut le trouver » déclara Emily. Toute l'équipe retourna la chambre à la recherche de ce portable, pas de trace du téléphone. Les agents embarquèrent les objets trouvés dans la chambre, ils firent route vers le poste de Police.

JJ reçut un appel de Garcia, elle avait réussi à identifier toute les victimes de l'album, également le jeune homme traqué « Sean Andrews 24 ans, étudiant travaillant le soir dans un bar appelé Liguana.

« Morgan, JJ ramenez moi Sean Andrews à la première heure demain matin» ordonna Hotch.

Hotch entra seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il arborait un visage dur. Il s'assit en face du suspect. Le profiler lui montra la photo trouvé dans la chambre.

« Le petit garçon sur cette photo c'est vous n'est-ce pas ? » Le regard du suspect se transforma, il était devenu plus fuyant.

« L'homme à côté de vous, c'est sans doute votre frère.» Il dévisagea Hotch, le profiler vit dans son regard quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Il s'appelle Burlew et vous travaillez en tandem. » Hotch sortit de la pièce convaincu que l'homme sur la photo est ce Richard ou Burlew, le grand frère du suspect, les deux doivent commettre leurs crimes ensemble. Il était tard, Hotch avait donné deux heures de pose à toute l'équipe. Morgan s'était isolé dans sa chambre à l'hôtel, il avait pris une photo de Reid qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille. Il serra la photo contre sa poitrine, c'était une manière pour lui de sentir la présence de Reid. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour du jeune homme.

Quatre mois après la disparition du jeune agent, son propriétaire avait rompu le bail, Morgan avait eu l'idée de louer un box pour entreposer les affaires de Reid jusqu'à son retour. Après deux ans d'absence ce lieu était devenu presque qu'un sanctuaire pour Morgan. Pour sentir également la présence de Reid, parfois Morgan allait passer des heures dans ce box.

**4 juin 2008 : rencontre avec Frank. **

La nuit avait été dur pour Reid, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, comment aurait-il pu dormir après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Allongé sur ce lit, il n'arrêtait pas de revivre ce calvaire. En entendant la clef dans la serrure Reid sauta du lit et se refugia derrière la grosse commode pour se cacher. Burlew entra dans la pièce, il tenait un livre dans ses mains.

« Spencer, sort de ta cachette, je t'apporte un petit cadeau » dit-il avec un sourire. Reid recroquevillé tremblait de peur.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas souhaitable de m'énerver » sifflait Burlew. Reid se mit debout en fixant son kidnappeur.

« Approche, je tiens à te donner ton cadeau, c'est pour me faire pardonner » dit-il en prenant un ton mielleux. Reid s'approcha avec une boule au ventre. Burlew lui tendit le livre, Reid le prit, il traitait de la philosophie en général.

« J'espère que cela te plait ». Reid ne brancha pas, immobile les yeux fixés sur Burlew.

« Dois-je t'apprendre les règles de politesse ? ». Reid déglutit et dit d'une voix à peine audible :

« Merci ». Il agrippa la nuque de Reid qui frissonna à son contact. Ses lèvres frôlaient le cou du jeune homme, et se transforma en un baisé plus insistant.

« Bien, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un qui compte pour moi » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Reid.

« Petit frère, montre-toi ». Un homme plus jeune que Burlew d'une quinzaine d'année pénétra dans la chambre.

« Spencer, voici Frank, mais tu peux l'appeler Frankie ». Son regard était encore plus vicieux que celui de Burlew.

« Lui et moi on partage absolument tout, évidemment, sauf toi mon chéri » ricana Burlew.

« Alors, c'est lui le fameux Spencer Reid » s'exclama Frankie. Il dévisagea intensément Reid.

« N'est-il pas merveilleux » gloussa Burlew.

« Il te trahira comme tous les autres et tu réaliseras que c'était une erreur » déclara Frankie.

« Il faut toujours que tu sois négatif, viens, laissons le.» Ils sortirent pour le plus grand soulagement de Reid. Faisant les cent pas, Reid désespérer se jeta sur les barreaux de la fenêtre, tirant dessus comme un fou, il finit par se laisser tomber à genoux en pleure.

Reid ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis sous cette fenêtre, mais la chambre était peu à peu plongée dans l'obscurité. Reid se leva pour regarder les derniers rayons de soleil disparaitre à l'horizon. Il se coucha sur le lit espérant très fort que tous ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Le grincement de la porte, sortit Reid de sa torpeur. Frankie venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, il alluma la lumière.

« Tu ne dors pas à ce que je vois » dit-il au jeune homme. Il s'approcha du lit, Reid sans dire un mot le suivait du regard.

« Mon frère pense qu'il est un sentimentaliste, mais la vérité c'est depuis plus vingt ans, il ramène ici des gens comme toi. Il s'amuse avec et finit par se lasser, ça toujours été ainsi, et avec toi se sera exactement la même chose. Tu finiras comme les autres » ricana Frankie. Son visage était à moins de deux centimètre de celui de Reid, le jeune homme pouvait presque gouter la chaleur de son souffle rance. Frankie lui caressa le visage, puis agrippa avec force son poignet, et le projeta violement au sol.

« Ecoutes moi bien, mon frère chéri est cinglé, vraiment cinglé, mais c'est moi le plus dangereux, tu as intérêt à faire tous ce que je te dis, sinon tu risques de le regretter.»

Reid massait machinalement son poignet endolori. Debout en face de Reid, Frankie défit sa ceinture et la jeta sur le lit, il baissa sa fermeture éclair et fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

« Regarde-la » ordonna Frankie fière de montrer son instrument. Reid le regard fuyant refusa d'obéir. Il gifla Reid si fort qu'il crut que sa mâchoire allait se dessouder.

« Regarde-la » répéta-t-il en attrapant la tête de Reid.

« Tu vas me faire une pipe, toute suite » dit-il rageusement. Il tenait solidement entre ses mains la tête de Reid. Le jeune homme résigné s'exécuta. Frankie en fermant les yeux, gémissait, savourant cet instant, ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était la domination qu'il exerçait sur le jeune homme. Avec le sexe de Frankie dans la bouche, Reid étouffait presque, il voulut se dégager mais Frankie le maintenait en place. Après deux minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité pour Reid, Frankie se soulagea dans un dernier râle étouffé. A cet instant, la bouche pleine d'une substance poisseuse Reid eu la sensation d'être rien de plus qu'un urinoir. Frankie le relâcha, le jeune homme écœuré s'étala sur le sol en recrachant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Tu as été fantastique » ricana-t-il en sortant. Reid toujours par terre, se dégoûtait d'avoir fait ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**16 juillet 2010 à Rosemont : nouvelle victime.**

Voilà plus de huit heures que l'équipe essayait de briser le suspect, il n'avait toujours pas flanché. Morgan et JJ s'étaient rendus chez Sean Andrews. Arrivant, une jeune femme rousse, élancée, d'une vingtaine d'année sortit de l'appartement.

« Bonjour, pouvons-nous parler à M. Andrews » s'exclama Morgan.

« Qui êtes-vous ?» dit-elle étonnée de voir les deux agents du FBI devant sa porte.

« Nous somme du FBI, je suis l'agent Jareau et lui c'est l'agent Morgan » répondit JJ.

« Je suis Maggy sa petite-amie, donc s'il y a un problème, vous pouvez me le dire » déclara-t-elle.

« Non, nous voulons juste lui parler ».

« Il est partir travailler hier soir, et il n'est toujours pas entrée, c'est étrange » s'exclama Maggy.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Morgan.

« Il finit aux environ de 2 h 00 du matin, puis il rentre toujours à la maison, mais en me réveillant, j'ai constaté qu'il n'était pas rentré. J'allais me rendre sur son lieux de travailler » dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« On vous accompagnez » déclara JJ.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe. »

« Nous voulons d'abord en discuter avec M. Andrews » lui dit JJ.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bar Liguana, il était fermé, mais Maggy reconnu la voiture de Sean sur le parking. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte du bar et commença à frapper.

« Sean, t'es là ? Répond » Maggy s'acharnait sur la grille. Morgan l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Calmez-vous, il n'y a personne » dit-il. Maggy prit son téléphone.

« Vous appelez qui ? » lui demanda Morgan.

« Al, le patron de Sean ». Au bout de la cinquième tonalité, une voix encore endormi répondit, c'était Albert Cummings.

« Al, je suis en bas de chez toi, Sean a disparu et je suis avec le FBI ». Dix minutes plus tard un type ressemblant à un loubard vieillissant portant un vieux peignoir troué ouvrit une petite porte. Il fit signe à Maggy et aux deux agents de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent un petit escalier. Arrivant au premier, ils entrèrent dans un petit appartement en désordre où des tas de canette et de bouteille de bière s'accumulaient depuis des années.

« Al, Sean n'est pas rentré hier soir, et je suis morte d'inquiétude ».

« Il a fini à deux heures comme tous les autres soirs ».

« Sa voiture est encore sur le parking » lui annonça JJ.

« Moi, j'en sais rien. Il est reparti à la même heure que d'habitude » dit-il.

« Hier soir vous n'avez rien vu de bizarre, de suspect » demanda Morgan.

« Non. »

« Pas de nouvelle tête inconnue » ajouta JJ.

« Il y avait bien deux types et un couple, vous savez c'est une petite ville, donc j'ai toute suite senti qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici » s'exclama Al. JJ montra à Al un duplicata de la photo trouvé dans la chambre du motel.

« Oh oui, ce type était dans le bar, mais il était beaucoup plus vieux ».

« Merci » dit JJ.

Il était 7h00 du matin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste de police accompagnés de Maggy.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Rossi. JJ et Morgan l'emmena à l'écart.

« Oui, Sean Andrews a disparus surement enlevé par le complice» s'exclama Morgan.

« La jeune femme ? »

« C'est Maggy la petite-amie de Sean » répondit JJ.

« Nous allons lui poser quelque question » ajouta Morgan. Ils emmenèrent la jeune femme dans un bureau isolé, JJ la fit s'assoir.

« Vous vivez avec Sean ? »

« Oui, depuis 4 mois »

« Il ne sait jamais produit une chose bizarre, étrange » demanda JJ.

«Des objets disparaissaient ou changeaient de place, on plaisantait à propos de ça, on disait que l'appartement était hanté ».

« Ecoutez, nous pensons que Sean a été enlevé » annonça Morgan. Maggy tomba en pleure.

« Pourquoi ? Sean et moi, nous ne possédons pas grand-chose, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le kidnapper.

**5 juin 2008 : évasion.**

Debout près de la fenêtre, Reid fixait la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vu, il se demandait comment pourrait-on le retrouver. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, d'être enfermé et d'avoir peur à chaque fois que cette porte s'ouvrait. Son seul espoir était de s'enfuir, peu importe le danger.

Il entendit le bruit de la clef dans la serrure, un bruit qu'il connaissait bien. Le cœur serré, il s'attendait à voir surgir Burlew ou Frankie.

« Salut Spencer ! Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. » En voyant Daniel, Reid ressentit un soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de Frank ? » reprocha Reid.

« Tu l'as rencontré ? Fais attention comparé à lui le maitre est un enfant cœur ». Il reprit sa besogne. Reid observait le malheureux se déplacer en trainant sa jambe invalide de manière grotesque à travers la pièce. Nettoyer, épousseter, ranger le lit, Daniel s'activait tel un robot. Reid ressentit une grande colère monté. Il attrapa l'assiette de nourriture et la jeta sur la moquette, puis renversa la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as perdu la tête, imagine ce que le maitre te fera» s'exclama Daniel.

« Tu n'as pas de famille ? Personne à qui tu penses ? » Lui cria Reid énervé.

« Mes parents me manque par moment, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser » dit-il la mine triste.

« Je vais m'enfuir d'ici et tu vas m'aider » murmura Reid. Daniel eu l'air choqué et terrifié.

« Ça va faire deux ans que je suis ici, personne n'a jamais réussi à s'échapper » dit-il à Reid.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu récupères la clef de la chaine que j'ai à la cheville ».

« Il me tuera, il te tuera, non je ne peux » marmonna Daniel.

« Je préfère mourir que de rester ici, tu es ma seule chance » lui dit Reid désespéré.

« Cette demeure est une vrai forteresse, même si tu sors de cette chambre, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir de la maison» lui expliqua Daniel.

« Il faut aussi lui prendre les clefs de la maison »

« C'est impossible, Burlew les garde sur lui, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux rien faire » expliqua Daniel. Il remit la table à sa place, ramassa l'assiette et la nourriture éparpillée sur le sol puis sortit en silence.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Reid regrettait d'avoir jeté le repas qu'on lui avait apporté. À midi il n'avait rien eu à manger surement que Daniel l'avait balancé, la faim lui tenaillait l'estomac, il s'allongea sur le lit et finit par s'endormir.

Reid fut extirpé violemment du lit, en ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut Burlew les traits du visage déformés par la colère. Burlew le tira vers lui et l'assena un coup de poing, Reid atterrit par terre, la bouche en sang, il s'était mordu la langue.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite salope » beugla Burlew. Derrière lui, Reid aperçut Frankie avec un sourire vicelard.

« Tu croyais que Frankie n'allait pas me le dire, comment as-tu pu vouloir séduire mon frère ? » Reid secoua la tête, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche paralysée par la peur. Burlew lui enleva la chaine et le traina jusqu'à la salle bain.

« Tu sais ce que je fais au trainé » gronda Burlew. Il plongea la tête du jeune homme dans la cuvette des WC. Reid se débattait, gesticulait dans tous les sens en retenant sa respiration. Burlew continuait à appuyer sa tête au fond de la cuvette. Pendant quelque seconde, Reid bu la tasse, il crut qu'il allait mourir noyé. Burlew le relâcha, Spencer s'écroula au sol inconscient.

Reid se réveilla nu comme un ver couché sur le ventre, il sentait qu'on lui écartait les jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'affreuse baignoire rose. Il voulut tourner la tête mais quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de lui, c'était exactement la même souffrance lorsque Burlew l'avait pris de force. Il sentit qu'on lui creusait entre les cuisses de plus en plus vite, Reid vit du coin de l'œil debout près de la porte Burlew. Reid comprit que c'était Frankie qui s'agitait au-dessus de lui.

« Tu voulais te faire baiser par mon frère !» beugla Burlew, sa voix résonnait dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de Reid et lui flanqua un coup de pied à la tête, le jeune homme perdit de nouveau connaissance.

« Debout, réveille-toi ». On lui jeta à la figure de l'eau glacé, Reid ouvrit les yeux. Il avait la tête qui bourdonnait, après quelque seconde d'égarement, il reconnut Daniel se tenant à côté de lui.

« Lève-toi Spencer, il faut partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent » s'exclama Daniel. Il attrapa Reid par les bras et le souleva tant bien que mal.

« J'ai réussi à prendre les clefs, on va partir loin d'ici ». Il prit la chemise par terre, et aida Reid à l'enfiler.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ? » marmonna Reid.

« C'est toi qui avait raison, je suis fatigué d'avoir peur, d'être traité comme un chien ».

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre. Daniel ouvrit la porte doucement et jeta un œil dans le couloir, puis il fit signe à Reid de le rejoindre. La douleur était toujours présente mais Reid ne la laisserait pas être un obstacle à son évasion. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir sombre, puis descendirent l'escalier. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ils traversèrent une immense pièce où était entreposé divers meuble anciens prenant la poussière. Reid supposa que c'était le salon. Les gigantesques fenêtres avaient été condamnées par des briques. Daniel prit la main de Reid, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, il y avait une grande porte en métal. Daniel sortit un trousseau, il devait y avoir une quinzaine de clef, il commença à les essayer une par une. Reid s'impatientait, il avait très peur que l'un des frères se réveille. Après cinq minutes à chercher, Daniel enfonça la dernière, en deux tours, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes sans se retourner s'enfuir.


	5. Chapter 5

**16 juillet 2010 à Rosemont : crise de nerf.**

« Nous avons une nouvelle victime sur les bras, et on a toujours pas pu identifier le suspect » s'exclama Hotch fatigué. Les piles de dossiers recouvraient la table de la petite salle prêtée par le shérif. Derek se cala sur son fauteuil en se massant la tempe, la fatigue se faisait sentir au sein de l'équipe. Ils avaient très peu dormi.

Prentiss et Rossi penchés sur une carte essayaient de dresser un profil géographique à l'aide des informations trouvées sur les victimes.

« Presque toute les victimes sont de Washington ou des villes limitrophes » déclara Prentiss.

« Où tu veux en venir » lui dit Rossi.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis épuisée, je vais me chercher un café » dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Morgan sortit de la pièce, une minute de plus, il aurait suffoqué dans cette atmosphère lourde. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fixait le suspect derrière le miroir sans tain.

Cela faisait des heures que le suspect était en garde à vue, et pas une seule fois il avait demandé un avocat. Morgan trouvait son attitude très étrange. Il entra dans la salle d'interrogation, et s'assit. Morgan resta plusieurs minutes à le fixer droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Le suspect soutenait le regard de Morgan, il lui fit un sourire provocateur. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et murmura au creux de l'oreille de Morgan.

Le profiler sentit une rage incontrôlable le submerger, il saisit le type par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Morgan le frappa violement à la tête, le coup projeta le suspect au sol. Morgan le souleva du sol et le frappa de nouveau. À chaque coup reçu le suspect riait, ce qui énervait encore plus Morgan. Les coups étaient de plus en plus violents. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, Hotch accompagné de l'équipe et du shérif surgirent dans la salle.

« Morgan lâche-le » gronda Hotch atterré par les actes de son subordonné. Il était littéralement en transe, les yeux révulsés, Morgan continuait à taper sans entendre Hotch. Rossi, le shérif et Hotch lui entravèrent les bras l'obligeant à lâcher le suspect. Hotch poussa Morgan hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es de venu fou ? » Vociféra Hotch. Morgan était agité et furieux.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que ce salaud m'a dit » hurla Morgan.

« Peu importe, tu es un agent du FBI, de plus profiler. Tu sais très bien qu'il voulait te provoquer » beugla Hotch. Tout le poste de police figé les fixait interloqué.

« Rentre à l'hôtel pour te calmer, c'est fini pour toi aujourd'hui » ordonna Hotch.

« Je veux rester » rétorqua Morgan.

« Fais attention, tu es à un fil de la suspension » menaça Hotch. Furieux Morgan entra directement à L'hôtel. Morgan pénétra dans sa chambre, déposa son arme sur la table de chevet, et s'allongea sur le lit. Les mots de ce sale type tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, il voulait seulement l'atteindre » se répétait Morgan.

Vers vingt heures, Morgan se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, il avait fait un terrible cauchemar à propos de Reid. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Debout devant le miroir, Morgan était perdu dans ses pensées, son rêve semblait si réel, si vrai. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, il était désespéré. Il repensa au soir où Reid avait disparu. Envoyant la rue principale sans aucun éclairage, Reid s'était inquiété, comme toujours lui, il s'était moqué de la phobie du noir du petit génie.

A la suite de l'enquête, il a été découvert que les lampadaires avaient été sabotés, Morgan se reprochait de n'être pas resté avec Reid ce soir-là.

**6 juin 2008 : promenons-nous dans les bois.**

Les deux fuyards devaient traverser la propriété. A peine s'étaient-ils aventurés à l'extérieur qu'ils furent ébloui par plusieurs projecteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » paniqua Daniel.

« Ce sont des projecteurs à détecteur de mouvement. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Ils savent qu'on s'est échappé » dit Daniel d'une voix tremblante.

« Calme-toi » ordonna Reid qui essayait de dissimuler sa propre terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit Daniel.

« On avance droit devant nous » répondit Reid.

Les deux hommes terrorisés et pieds nus, s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, mais ils savaient que c'était également leur seule chance de quitter cet enfer. L'obscurité et le silence régnait autour des deux fugitifs, le seul son perceptible était le craquement des feuilles et des vieilles brindilles mortes sous leurs pas. Ils avancèrent sans trop savoir où aller. L'endroit était très accidenté et abrupte, Daniel avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre Reid, sa jambe boiteuse le ralentissait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, puis essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage.

« Il ne faut pas s'arrêter » s'énerva Reid.

« Je suis trop fatigué, on marche depuis trois heures » répliqua Daniel à bout de souffle. Reid savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'aida à avancer, il ne pouvait pas simplement l'abandonner. Après une demi-heure de marche, Reid s'immobilisa.

« Tu entends » dit-il à Daniel.

« Oui, on dirait le bruit de l'eau ». Ils contournèrent un épais buisson, et découvrirent un petit ruisseau. Ils fixèrent l'eau telle deux âmes damnés perdu au Sahara ayant peur que ce soient un mirage. Reid fut le premier à s'agenouiller pour se rafraichir. Cette marche dans les bois l'avait également épuisé. Daniel passa un peu d'eau sur sa figure, et trempa ses pieds endolori.

« On se remet en route » annonça Reid.

« Non, je ne pourrai pas, ma jambe » se plaignit Daniel.

« Bon ok, on reste ici, on se repose mais à la première lueur du jour on se remet en route » dit-il à Daniel. Ils s'abritèrent sous un arbre colossal et majestueux, elle dominait littéralement la forêt. Daniel commença à pleurer, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Reid n'avait pas essayé de le consoler, lui aussi se battait pour ne pas sombrer.

« Cela faisait plus de deux ans que je n'étais pas sorti de cette forteresse » dit Daniel en sanglotant. Un torrent de larmes se déversa sur les joues creuses du jeune homme. Il prit une bouffée d'air et continua à parler, car perdu au milieu de cette forêt c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« J'étais en première année médecine, les premières examens allaient bientôt commencer, alors je passais mon temps à traîner dans la bibliothèque du campus. Un soir, je rentrais à mon dortoir quand un type m'a attaqué par derrière, et je me suis réveillé enchainé… » Ses sanglots le submergèrent.

« Pour ta jambe ? » demanda Reid. Daniel essuya sa figure, et s'adossa contre le tronc, d'une voix monocorde presque détaché, il raconta.

« Le maitre…, non excuse c'est l'habitude, Burlew et son frère à l'aide d'une batte m'ont pétés le genou et le tibia pour avoir tenté de m'échapper».

« Pourquoi ils t'ont gardés en vie? » questionna Reid, après coup, il estima que la question était réellement déplacée.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai vu défiler pas mal de personne, certain était tué au bout de quelques jours, par moment je les enviais, parce que d'une certaine façon ils étaient à nouveau libre » marmonna Daniel.

A ces mots, ils restèrent silencieux à imaginer le nombre de victime massacrée par les deux frères. Daniel finit par s'endormir, mais Reid luttait pour rester éveillé.

**16 juillet 2010 à Rosemont : doute.**

Le portable de Morgan posé sur la table de chevet sonna, il courut décrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Garcia ? »

« Mon lapin, j'appelle pour savoir comment tu vas ? » dit-elle en fixant une photo de l'équipe posé sur son bureau.

« T'es au courant, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, JJ m'a raconté l'incident de la salle d'interrogatoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Il m'a énervé » se justifia Morgan.

« Mon sucre, calme toi, il faut te concentrer uniquement sur l'affaire.»

« Je crois de plus en plus que Reid est mort » lâcha-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareil ? »

« Le type en garde à vue me l'a avoué » dit Morgan. La jeune femme était sous le choc, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle ravala ses larmes refusant de croire une chose pareille.

« Tu es profiler, tu n'as pas décelé qu'il mentait ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, il est aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace. Il ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion » expliqua Morgan.

« Je te connais Morgan, il y a autre chose » affirma Garcia. Même s'il était proche de la jeune femme, il était hors de question de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour Reid, c'était son secret.

« Bon, ma puce tu as réussi à identifier les individus sur la photo »

« Non, le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale n'est qu'a la moitié des fichiers du permis de conduire, et puis j'ai dû procéder à un vieillissement des types, je suis désolée mais ça va prendre du temps» expliqua Garcia.

« Justement le temps nous manque, un autre homme Sean Andrews a disparu. »

« Je sais, mais je fais ce que je peux » dit-elle.

« Ok, je te laisse » dit Morgan.

« Bye mon chéri ».On frappa à la porte, Morgan ouvrit c'était Hotch,

« Il faut qu'on parle » annonça-t-il le regard glacial. Morgan savait qu'il allait passer un sale moment à cause du ton prit par son supérieur, il l'invita à entrer.

« Je suis suspendu » lança-t-il.

« Non, je ne te suspends pas, on est sur une grosse affaire donc on aura besoin de tous les membres de l'équipe, mais au prochain écart je te renvoie à Quantico » lui dit Hotch.

« Très bien » répondit Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cette état ? »

« Rien, je veux pas en parler» grommela Morgan.

« Ce n'est pas rien, t'as failli le tuer, tu vas me le dire » rétorqua Hotch. Morgan était agacé par l'insistance de son supérieur.

« Il a dit qu'il avait adoré « baisé et étranglé Reid » ce sont ses propre mots ». Hotch resta silencieux face à ces révélations. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait très peu de chance de retrouver Reid en vie et les dires de cet homme lui faisaient craindre le pire.

« Demain, je veux te voir au poste ». Il sortit laissant Morgan seul.

******7 juin 2008 : dangereuse excursion.**

Lorsque Reid se réveilla le corps courbaturé, le soleil était à son zénith, il se mit débout en colère contre lui-même de s'être endormi.

« Daniel debout » gronda le jeune homme. Ils se levèrent effrayé par leur négligence et reprirent leurs parcours à travers les bois. Reid trouva un bâton d'environ 1, 60 m sur le parterre de feuilles mortes, il la ramassa et la donna à Daniel pour l'aider à se déplacer.

« Merci » dit-il, sa figure était rouge.

« J'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour récupérer la clef ? » demanda Reid.

« J'ai passé deux ans avec eux, ils ne me voyaient plus comme une menace réelle. Ce gros porc de Burlew m'appel, je me pointe dans sa chambre, il est déjà à moitié bourré, il me demande de…tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessein, après il s'en dort et là qu'est-ce que je vois sur la table de chevet le trousseau de clef, je me dis que c'est une occasion à saisir, et tu connais la suite.»

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait » lui dit Reid avec plein de reconnaissance. Ils avaient fait une heure de marche, Daniel assit pour se reposer un peu.

« J'ai faim » se plaignit-il.

« Moi aussi » répliqua Reid.

« On s'est enfui pour mourir de faim dans ces bois » se lamenta Daniel.

« Ecoutes, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger, des baies par exemple » déclara Reid.

« Reste à porter de voix » lui conseilla Daniel.

Reid ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver comme nourriture dans cette forêt, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis avant-hier, et il commençait à s'affaiblir. Il pensa retourner au ruisseau. A quelque mètre devant lui, Reid aperçut un buisson contenant quelque baie, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En s'approchant, une main l'attrapa et le tira en arrière, en se retournant, il vit Frankie. Reid fut pris de terreur, il se débattait, gesticulait, s'agitait pour se libérer. Frankie l'assena un coup de poing dans les côtes pour le calmer. Reid s'effondre à quatre pattes au sol, il voulut se relever, Frankie lui donna un deuxième coup au flanc, il valdingua jusqu'à un gros rocher.

Il souleva Reid par les cheveux qui grimaçait de douleur, et le plaqua contre le rocher. Il renifla la peau de Reid. Pris aux pièges Reid ferma les yeux.

« Tu voulais nous quitter ». Il fit un sourire des plus hideux à Reid, puis arracha la chemise du jeune homme. Les boutons sautèrent éparpillés sur le sol.

« Ouvre les yeux » ordonna Frankie, Reid s'exécuta. Il aperçut Daniel armé de son bâton qui s'approcha furtivement derrière Frankie. Daniel le frappa à la tête, il s'écroula par terre, libérant ainsi Spencer.

« Attention » cria Reid. C'était trop tard, Burlew avait surgit pareil à un démon sortie de l'enfer, puis attrapa Daniel d'un seul geste.

« Cours » lui cria Daniel. Reid partit en laissant Daniel derrière lui se bagarrant avec Burlew. Frankie c'était relevé, il talonnait Reid.

Ecartant les branchages de son chemin, Reid sautait les troncs d'arbres qui jonchaient le sol. Il courrait comme un fou la peur au ventre de se faire rattraper. Frankie n'était pas loin derrière. Devant Reid, il n'y avait que de grands arbres sombres, laissant très peu de lumière traverser ces épais feuillages. Reid ne cessait de regarder derrière lui. Il était si épuisé, mais il devait continuer à courir, courir pour échapper à son poursuivant. Il jeta encore un œil derrière lui, Frankie semblait avoir disparu. Reid ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir, il continua, il descendit une pente raide. Dans la précipitation Reid se prit le pied dans une racine, et tomba puis dévala la pente.


	6. Chapter 6

**17 juillet 2010 à Rosemont : discussion.**

La petite pièce était une véritable fournaise malgré le ventilo. L'ampoule n'arrêtait pas de tressauter, dans cette chaleur intenable, les profiler revoyaient les piles de dossiers des différentes victimes. Grace à Garcia, ils avaient pu dénombrer une dizaine victimes en plus dont les photos n'étaient pas dans l'album, tous des hommes jeunes. En guise de tableau, les agents du FBI avaient utilisé le mur pour fixer toutes les photos.

Devant eux posé sur la table les piles de dossiers concernant chacune des victimes. Ils les avaient tous lu et les connaissaient sur les bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que nous savons ? » s'exclama Hotch.

« Et bien si le shérif n'avait pas arrêté le suspect, l'album n'aurait jamais été découvert, donc aucun lien n'aurait été fait entre toute ces disparitions et celle de Reid » expliqua Rossi s'épongeant le front dégoulinant de sueur.

« C'est exact les victimes viennent de villes différentes, certain viennent des états voisins, ils sont de milieux sociale différente » ajouta Prentiss.

« Toutes les victimes ont une certaine ressemblance physique» fit remarquer Morgan. Il se leva et pointa le doigt sur une photo.

« Regardez celui-là Matthews Robert, on dirait le frère de Reid ». Prentiss consulta plusieurs dossiers, elle vérifia une théorie.

« Il n'y a pas que la ressemblance physique » déclara-t-elle. Elle continua à éplucher les dossiers.

« Toutes les victimes avaient effectués ou étaient en train d'effectuer des études supérieur, nous avons Daniel Miller étudiant en médecine, Riley Jenkins était à sa troisième année d'étude de maths appliqué, un autre faisait des études de lettre, nous avons un jeune avocat diplômé, et Reid évidemment qui est bombardé de diplôme etc…».

« Ces hommes cherchent un certain type physique, mais également des hommes d'une intelligence assez élevé capable de faire de hautes études, ce sont des victimes à bas risque plus difficile à atteindre » résuma Rossi. Il se tourna vers les photos.

« Ils ont l'air si docile, comme s'ils avaient accepté leurs sort, leurs yeux n'expriment plus rien, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent leurs faire ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Ils les enlèvent pour assouvir des pulsions sexuelles déviante, tel que la torture, l'humiliation, ces tueurs ont besoin de dominer leurs victimes » s'exclama Hotch.

« Reid a subi ce genre de chose » se lamenta Morgan, il avait presque larme à l'œil.

« Ils doivent passer inaperçu, être charmant et assez cultiver pour donner le change.» s'exclama Prentiss.

JJ pénétra dans la pièce avec plusieurs petites bouteilles d'eau et des plats chinois, elle déposa le tout au milieu de la table. Morgan saisit une et la plaqua à l'arrière de son cou pour se rafraichir un peu.

« Merci JJ » dit-il.

« Garcia a téléphoné, elle n'a pas réussi à identifier les suspects» dit-elle avec regret.

« On est là depuis trois 3 jours et on n'a rien de concret, c'est comme si l'homme enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire n'avait jamais existé » se plaignit Morgan.

« On a pu dresser un profil de notre suspect, on sait qu'il a un complice qui doit être le dominant » s'exclama Prentiss.

« Cela ne nous sert strictement à rien » s'énerva Morgan, il balança le dossier qu'il avait dans la main.

« Du calme » intervient Hotch.

« Il faut obliger le suspect à parler » siffla Morgan.

« Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'approcher le suspect, c'est Prentiss et moi qui l'interrogeront de nouveau » décréta Hotch.

« Continuons à éplucher les dossiers, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer» conclut Rossi.

**7 juin 2008 : Errance.**

Etendue sur le sol feuillu, Reid regardait les grands arbres recouvert de mousse et leurs branches qui se balançaient sous l'effet du vent. Sous cet angle la forêt lui paressait presque apaisante et belle, Reid songea à sa vie d'avant, à sa mère, à son travail, à ses collègues. Le voilà aujourd'hui fuyant pour sauver sa vie dans une forêt dont il ne savait rien. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui pas de trace de Frankie, seul un effroyable silence dominait les environs. Reid, les pieds écorchés, à demi-nu reprit la marche à travers les bois. Cette forêt semblait contenir aucune vie au grand damne de Reid, il n'avait vu aucun animal, comme si eux aussi avaient déserté les bois en sachant que les deux frères étaient dans le coin.

Dans cette immensité boisée, Reid essayait d'avancer malgré l'épuisement, c'était difficile de se repérer.

Au bout de deux heure à errer, Reid crut halluciner de voir cette immense bâtisse en partie délabré, son cœur s'emballait, la peur le submergea. Reid avait compris qu'il était revenu sur ses pas, il se cacha dans les buissons, puis observait la demeure. Tout semblait très calme, devant était garé une vieille fourgonnette. La maison avait l'air beaucoup plus sinistre de l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme se demandait s'il devait tenter de secourir Daniel sachant qu'il y avait un risque pour lui de se faire capturer. Finalement, il rebroussa chemin à pas de loup, il ne tenait pas à être de nouveau torturer, battu. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux fuir, trouver des secours.

« Désolé, Daniel » murmura-t-il.

Le tonnerre gronda suivit par un énorme éclaire zébrant le ciel, un torrent de flot se déversa subitement. N'ayant pas d'endroit où s'abriter, et la peur d'être aperçu par les frères Reid continua son excursion à travers les bois sous la pluie. Le vent et la pluie se déchainaient à mesure que la nuit s'installait. Il n'y avait ni lune, ni étoile, Reid voyait de moins en moins à travers la nuit. Le vent violent le ralentissait, il n'en pouvait plus, il était trempé, il avait froid et faim. Une rafale de vent déracina un vieux tronc qui s'écroula aux pieds de Spencer. Il s'appuya contre lui, et resta recroquevillé, tremblant de froid, sous la pluie battante, et les coups de tonnerre.

La pluie cessa enfin au lever du jour, Reid avait du mal à tenir debout. Il se dirigea vers le ruisseau de la vielle, en arrivant, Reid constat qu'il avait pris de l'ampleur, c'était désormais une rivière. L'eau était devenue boueuse. Reid entreprit de le traverser, il écartait de son chemin rondin, branches, hautes herbes. Il sentait ses orteils s'enfoncer dans la vase à mesure qu'il avançait. À la mi- traversée, Reid n'avait plus pieds, n'ayant plus de force pour lutter, le courant l'emporta. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de se raccrocher à des rochers, mais la mousse les rendait glissant. Une souche déracinée frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet, il finit sa course en percutant un rocher violement, puis il s'évanouit. Son corps meurtri fut emporté par les eaux déchainées.

**17 juillet 2010 à Rosemont : découverte macabre.**

L'adjoint Prescott fit irruption dans la petite salle, il était blanc comme un linge, les profiler tournèrent la tête le fixant bizarrement. En voyant son regard, ils surent que la nouvelle ne serait pas de bon augure.

« On vient de nous prévenir qu'un corps a été découvert dans la vieille usine désaffectée à la sortie de la ville » lâcha-t-il.

« Il s'agit de qui ? » intervient JJ.

« On pense que c'est Sean Andrews » dit-il. Les profiler savaient qu'en général il était difficile de retrouver les victimes enlevée vivante, mais au fond ils espéraient tous de même les retrouver saint et sauve, c'est pourquoi l'annonce de l'adjoint leurs avaient flanqué un coup.

En arrivant sur les lieux Hotch constat la présence de la police d'Etat, les flics tentaient de rassembler des indices. L'extérieur du bâtiment était envahi de mauvaise herbe, le coin très isolé.

« Dans les années 40, cette usine fabriquait des pièces en aluminium, qui étaient expédier à travers toute le pays, mais dans les années 80 avec la récession l'usine a dû fermer, du jour au lendemain des centaines de personne ce sont retrouvés sans emploi. » raconta le shérif comme pour faire revivre le passé.

Les agents arrivèrent près du cadavre déposé au milieu de l'usine, la disposition du cadavre était étrange, ses yeux étaient à demie ouvert.

« C'est bien Sean Andrews » confirma Morgan en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Ce qui restait de Sean Andrews était juste là sous leurs yeux, étendu sur le dos, les mains liés par une corde. Hotch s'agenouilla près du cadavre, l'examinant en détail, il remarqua les marques sur son cou.

« A première vue, il a été étranglé à l'aide d'une ceinture. » déclara Hotch.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des traces d'agressions sexuelle ? » demanda le shérif.

« Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas le dire, il a toujours ses vêtements, mais je ne pense pas que le meurtrier est eu le temps, Sean Andrews a dû être tué presque immédiatement après son kidnapping. »

« Pourquoi le tuer ? Il a traqué ce garçon, il a eu ce qu'il voulait » intervient JJ.

« Il a pris peur sans doute. » répondit Rossi.

« C'est exact, on a arrêté son frère, il a dû fuir, et Sean Andrews était encombrant » confirma Hotch.

« J'vais devoir l'annoncer à la famille maintenant » se lamenta le shérif. Hotch remarqua un bout de papier coincé dans la main droite de Sean Andrews. Il enfila un gant en latex, il tira le papier en faisant attention de ne pas le déchirer.

« Libérez mon frère ou vous le regretterez » lut Hotch.

« Ça a le mérite d'être claire » s'exclama Rossi. Il était hors de question pour Hotch d'accéder à cette demande, il était déterminer à envoyer ces tueurs en prison pour le reste de leurs vies.

**7 juin 2008 : Répit.**

Reid ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était trouble, mais une chose était certaine pour lui, il était allongé sur un lit. Ça plus grande crainte était qu'il soit de nouveau le prisonnier des deux frères. Il se frotta les yeux. Il se redressa et se mit debout, il constata qu'il était vêtu. Il voulut faire un pas, mais encore faible, Reid s'écroula sur le sol. Le jeune homme était au bord des larmes le corps fracassé. A l'aide du montant du lit Reid se remit debout, malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte, et l'entrouvrit. Au fur et à mesure, il arrivait à distinguer les éléments autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais ce n'était pas chez ses ravisseurs, il ressentit à la fois un soulagement et à la fois une peur incontrôlable. Il vit une balustrade en bois, sur sa droite il y avait un escalier. Il s'engagea dans le petit couloir, regarda par-dessus de la balustrade, la maison semblait vide. Il comprit qu'il était dans un petit chalet. Reid commença à descendre les marches petit à petit, à mi-parcours, il rata une marche et dégringola l'escalier. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux mi- longs grisonnant et une femme du même âge le regard plus vif arrivèrent en courant.

« John, il s'est levé » s'exclama la femme, qui se baissa pour aider le jeune homme. Reid pour se protéger eu un mouvement de recul.

« N'ayez pas peur, on veut seulement vous aidez» essaya de le rassurer l'homme.

« Moi, c'est Lise Hall et voici mon époux John Hall » murmura-t-elle pour ne pas effrayer Reid.

« Et vous ? » lui dit le mari. Mais Reid restait silencieux, il ne savait pas s'il devait leurs faire confiance, c'était mieux de rien dire et de se méfier.

« On vous a trouvé sur la berge inconscient » lui dit le mari.

« On vous a ramené dans notre cabane, vous avez dormi toute l'après-midi. Vous aviez une forte fièvre et une bosse à la tête, mais heureusement mon cher mari est médecin, c'est lui qui vous a soigné » ajouta Mme Hall. Reid se détendait de plus en plus, ces gens avaient l'air honnête. Reid accepta que Hall l'aide à se relever.

« J'ai préparé le diner » s'exclama la femme enjouée. Le médecin aida Spencer à s'installer dans la salle à manger. Lise Hall déposa une assiette contenant un steak accompagné d'une purée de pomme terre. Reid se jeta sur son assiette, tenant entre les mains le steak qu'il dévorait à pleine dent. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangés, il ne se contrôlait plus devant cette nourriture si délicieuse. Le médecin et sa femme le fixaient médusé. Reid releva la tête et aperçut les regards que lui lançaient ses deux hôtes. Gêné, il remit la viande dans l'assiette, et attrapa les couverts.

« Désolé » marmonna le jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver ? » s'exclama Hall. Reid honteux détourna le regard.

« Je suis médecin, et j'ai bien remarqué les traces sur votre corps, on vous a fait subir des choses horribles. » lui dit Hall.

« On vous a agressé ?» demanda Mme Hall. Voyant que Reid ne souhaitait pas répondre à leurs questions le couple n'insista pas.

« Vous avez un téléphone ?» demanda Reid.

« Oh non ! On ne capte même pas dans cette zone » expliqua Hall.

« On est complètement isolé, on ne peut pas accéder à la cabane en voiture, elle est restée en contre-bas, on est obligé devenir jusqu'ici à pieds.» raconta Lise Hall.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi » dit Reid. Il prit un verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite.

« Ok, nous partirons à l'aube demain » s'exclama le docteur Hall.

« Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Il vous faut vous reposer » conseilla Mme Hall. Reid se laissa guider sans résistance, de toute façon il était trop épuisé pour protester.

Seul dans la chambre, Reid s'effondra en pleure, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cauchemar était sur le point de se terminer. Ce soir, il n'arriverait pas à dormir, trop tiraillé par un sentiment de soulagement et un sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il pensait à Daniel.

**17 juillet 2010 : le danger rôde.**

Hotch était en colère contre lui-même, ce nouveau cadavre était la preuve de son échec. Déterminer à faire craquer le suspect, Hotch ne prendrait plus de gant. En arrivant, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le suspect dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il se dirigea vers les cellules, elles étaient également vides. Il se précipita dans le bureau du shérif. Discutant au téléphone, le shérif lui signe de patienter.

« Shérif Hawks où est le prisonnier ?» l'interpella Hotch de sa voix grave. Le shérif raccrocha et se leva de son bureau.

« Il est avec mon adjoint Prescott » répondit-il avec calme. Les yeux de Hotch se révulsa choqué de la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? » dit-il stupéfait.

« Ecoutez, je vous ai appelé car on arrivait à rien avec cet homme, mais cela fait trois jours que vous et votre équipe essayez de l'identifier, mais comme nous vous êtes dépassé par la situation ».

« Nous avons avancé dans cette affaire » rétorqua Hotch.

« Oui, je sais mais il nous faut des résultats concret, tous ce que nous avons c'est une autre victime. »

« Où sont-ils » hurla Hotch.

« On a plus besoin de vous, merci pour le dérangement, mais on va utiliser la vieille bonne méthode pour le faire parler. »

« Shérif Hawks, je sais que c'est frustrant mais vous ne le ferait pas parler en le tabassant, alors dit moi où ils sont ? Hotch tenta de le raisonner.

« Mon adjoint a dû l'emmener dans la remise à l'arrière du poste » finit par avouer le shérif. Hotch sortit précipitamment et appela le reste de ses collègues, ensemble ils se dirigèrent à la remise. Hotch fut le premier à passer la porte, la lumière était éteinte, il avança jusqu'au fond, et aperçut Ethan Prescott étendu sur le sol la nuque brisée, aucune trace du suspect, il avait filé en mettant les vêtements de l'adjoint.

« Le corps est encore chaud, le suspect n'a pas dû aller très loin » intervient Rossi. Le shérif entra à son tour, le pauvre fut dévasté en voyant son adjoint sans vie.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute » se lamenta le shérif.

« Finit les pleurnicheries, rassembler vos hommes, on doit le retrouver » dit sèchement Hotch.

Au bout d'une heure la police avait bouclé la petite ville. Le couvre-feu fut décrété, chacun des membres de l'équipe du FBI supervisait une section de recherche. Morgan voyant que ça donnait rien décida de faire un tour seul, il ne voulait pas être ralenti par une bande de flic incompétent. Il avait fait tous les environs, il se demandait où pouvait bien se cacher le suspect. Morgan retourna près du vieille usine, il descendit de voiture, l'endroit était à présent désert, il vérifia que les scellés étaient intact. Il fit le tour de l'usine, les hautes herbes avaient envahi les lieux, Morgan debout fixait l'obscurité avec sa lampe torche. Derek n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il s'effondra au sol inconscient.

«Par ta faute, on a le FBI sur le dos, j'ai dû me débarrasser de Sean » maugréa Burlew.

« Arrête, ils ont rien, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter » dit Frankie.

« Tu t'es fait arrêter Frank, maintenant ils ont découvert notre existence, ils ont mon album, le pire c'est qu'ils vont nous pourchasser » expliqua Burlew.

« Pour pouvoir nous pourchasser, ils doivent avoir au moins nos noms, et c'est pas le cas »

« Et lui ! On fait quoi avec ? » S'énerva Burlew.

« On a qu'à l'emmener » dit Frankie, j'ai des projets pour lui ». dit-il en ricanant. Tous deux attrapèrent les jambes de Derek et le traina jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils le basculèrent dans le coffre, Burlew prit le volant, Frankie s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Ce soir, ils emprunteraient uniquement des petites routes pour ne pas se faire repérer.


	7. Chapter 7

**8 juin 2008 : Violence…**

Reid fut réveillé en sursaut transpirant, tremblant, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien chez les Hall. Les images des sévices subis lui remplissaient la tête, il voulait plus y penser mais c'était marqué en lui pour toujours. Une odeur de café embaumait l'air, elle réussit à extirper Reid de ses pensées cauchemardesque. Il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Spencer debout près de la porte observait Mme Hall installée à la table, mangeant une tartine et buvant une tasse de café. Il n'osa pas la déranger. En l'apercevant Mme Hall lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous levez. J'allais vous apportez votre petit déjeuner.» elle lui montra le plateau repas. Reid prit place à côté de Mme Hall, puis elle lui servit une tasse de café.

« Où est votre mari ? » demanda Reid avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Il s'est levé très tôt pour la ville. Il est parti chercher les secours. »

«On aurait dû partir ensemble! Je ne veux pas rester ici », la respiration de Reid devenait plus saccadée, son corps entier tremblait, sa main se crispa et finit par casser la lance de la tasse, le café se renversa sur la nappe blanche. Mme Hall attrapa un chiffon et commença à éponger.

« Calmez-vous. » Elle voulait rassurer le jeune homme, mais ne trouvait pas les bons mots.

« Mon mari va revenir, tout va bien se passer. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. » Reid aurait aimé croire à ces mots mais au fond de lui il savait que s'était faux. Mme Hall l'aida à se lever.

« Il vaut mieux que vous retourniez dans la chambre » lui dit Mme Hall. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la dame.

« Je suis désolé » s'exprima Reid d'une voix éteinte.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais la mettre à tremper » s'exclama-t-elle. De retour dans la chambre, Reid avait toujours ce nœud à l'estomac. Il était agité, faisait les cent pas. La seule chose qu'il désirait en ce monde était de quitter cette forêt et de retrouver les siens.

« Détend toi, détend toi » répéta Reid.

Soudain, il entendit une voix d'homme provenant du salon. Il sortit de la chambre, s'approcha de l'escalier à pas furtif, puis il s'immobilisa effrayé. Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Frankie. Il discutait avec Mme Hall. Reid fit demi-tour en prenant soins de ne pas faire de bruit. Il entra dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte. La panique l'avait gagné, il regarda autour de lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Il vit la fenêtre donnant accès sur le toit. Il l'ouvrit doucement, puis sortit. A présent sur le toit le jeune homme cherchait un moyen de descendre, il pensa que serait plus facile de se laisser glisser le long de la gouttière. Il entreprit sa descente, la gouttière usée céda sous son poids, Reid atterrit sur le dos, la chute fut douloureuse. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Burlew avec un rictus hideux debout au-dessus de lui, tenant un sac dégoulinant de sang. Reid le fixait paralysé, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste.

« On t'a cherché partout » déclara Burlew. Il se baissa et agrippa le jeune homme par les cheveux pour le remettre sur ses pieds, Reid grimaçait de douleur. Burlew le traina à l'intérieur de la maison, Mme Hall fut choqué par cette irruption dans sa maison. Elle ne comprenait pas les évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?» demanda Mme Hall. Burlew lui donna un coup au visage, elle s'effondra sur le canapé.

« On a eu vraiment de la chance, ce matin on rencontre un type qui nous explique qu'il a trouvé un jeune homme nu et mal en point dans les bois » raconta Burlew. Mme Hall avait peur, elle fixait intensément le sac sanguinolent, Reid ne branchait pas, « c'était la fin » pensait-il, cette idée tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon mari.»

« Oh ! Chérie, tu veux vraiment le savoir » rigola Frankie. Burlew tourna le dos à Mme Hall, il ouvrit le sac, il sortit délicatement son contenu et le montra à la pauvre femme qui poussa un hurlement d'effrois. Burlew tenait la tête de M. Hall entre ses mains, il le lâcha, celui-ci roula jusqu'aux pieds de Mme Hall.

« Oh, tu vas la fermer sale pute » cria Frankie ne supportant plus les hurlements de la femme. Elle reçut une seconde gifle. Burlew sortit une paire de menotte et le donna à Frankie.

« Attache-le » dit Burlew en montrant Spencer. Frankie lui attacha les mains dans le dos, ensuite il entoura le jeune homme avec ses bras.

« Il est temps de rentrer » susurra Frankie à l'oreille de Reid. Burlew s'approcha de Mme Hall, avec ses grosses mains il l'attrapa par le cou et commença à l'étrangler. Mme Hall était devenu toute rouge, les yeux lui sortait presque des orbites, les veines sous sa peau gonflèrent. Elle tentait désespérément de desserrer les mains de son agresseur autour de son cou. Reid impuissant regardait la scène en pleure. La pauvre femme passa du rouge au bleu. Au bout de deux minutes, elle arrêta de se débattre tout son corps se relâcha. Burlew vérifia qu'elle était bien morte. Il se dirigea vers Reid qui s'évertuait à se libérer de l'emprise de Frankie.

« Laissez-moi partir.»

« Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine » dit Burlew. Il lui donna un baiser sur le cou.

« À la maison nous ferons ton éducation plus en profondeur» ajouta Burlew en continuant à embrasser Reid dans le cou, puis le menton, ensuite les joues. Il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, il intensifia son baisé, les mains de Burlew se faufilaient sous le t-shirt de Reid, le jeune homme voulait crier, hurler, se battre mais il était tétanisé, il se retrouvait de nouveau entre les mains des frères. Soudain, Burlew l'assomma.

**…et perversion.**

Spencer Reid se réveilla sur un sol dur et froid complètement nu avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il était enfermé dans une pièce plongée totalement dans le noir. En se levant, il entendit les tintements des chaines reliées au collier métallique qu'il avait au cou. Il tâtonna par terre en avançant à quatre pattes dans l'obscurité. Ses mains finirent par toucher un mur, il se redressa dans l'obscurité. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrée une lumière blanche qui l'aveugla. Reid ouvrit les yeux peu à peu il distingua Daniel assit sur un vieux matelas à l'autre bout de la pièce enchainé, il était à peine reconnaissable. Son visage couvert de sang séché avait été massacré sous les coups, il n'avait plus qu'un œil valide. Son corps avait de multiple lacération, hématomes. Burlew se baissa au niveau de Daniel, il prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains.

« Regarde de moi. » le jeune homme fixa Burlew de son unique œil.

« Danny, chéri à qui la faute si tu es dans cette état ? »

« Spencer, maitre » marmonna le jeune homme. Pendant ce temps Frankie gloussait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu m'as causé beaucoup de chagrin » dit Burlew.

« Désolé, maitre » sa voix était à peine audible.

« Tu es prêt, je vais te purifier » lui murmura Burlew. Il avait pris un ton plein de tendresse. Il prit une corde, il fit deux tours au cou de Daniel, puis Burlew serra de toute ses forces, pendant la durée de la strangulation Burlew fixait Reid droit dans les yeux. Il ressentait de la jouissance. Le jeune homme ne résistait pas. Comme pour Mme Hall, Reid remarqua la vie qui quittait le corps de Daniel. Il avait fallu encore moins de temps à Burlew pour le tuer.

« Arrêtez! Je vous supplie » cria Spencer. Burlew se précipita vers Reid et le frappa, sa bouche saigna.

« C'est de ta faute, c'était un gentil garçon obéissant et c'est toi qui l'a corrompu. » Il fit signe à Frankie de le laisser avec Reid.

« Debout » ordonna-t-il. Reid pensait que Burlew allait le tuer comme les autres, cette idée étrangement ne l'effrayait pas, il ressentait plutôt un soulagement, il était prêt à mourir. Son unique regret c'était que personne de sa famille et ami ne sauraient la vérité sur sa mort, son corps serait quelque part perdu à jamais dans ses bois sans sépulture. Il se mit debout, les yeux fermés, il attendait la mort. Reid frémit en sentant les mains de Burlew lui caresser le visage.

Burlew l'attrapa par la taille, embrassant son torse, le jeune homme le repoussa violement, Burlew répliqua par un coup de poing à l'estomac, Spencer s'écroula sur le sol cimenté se tordant de douleur. Burlew l'immobilisa par terre en lui appuyant sur le dos de tout son poids, il défit sa braguette. Le jeune homme était déterminé à se relever mais ses forces une fois de plus l'avaient trahi. Une fois plus il serait le jouet de Burlew. Reid criait et continuait à s'agité sous Burlew. Il lui donna un coup à la base du crâne, qui eut pour effet de l'étourdir une fraction de seconde. Reid tourna la tête en direction du cadavre de Daniel. Il essaya de fixer son regard sur lui.

Vingt jours c'étaient écoulées, désormais c'était Reid qui occupait le vieux matelas. Il sortait de cette pièce uniquement qu'on Burlew l'emmenait à la salle de bain. L'acharnement de Burlew et de Frankie était quotidien. Spencer s'était habitué aux viols à répétition et aux coups. Il avait le visage complètement tuméfié, gonflé et le corps couvert de blues, c'était le résultat de son refus de se soumettre. Les quatre derniers jours Burlew l'avait privé d'eau et nourriture pour lui apprendre l'obéissance. La faim le torturait mais le pire c'était la soif, Il était complètement déshydraté, sa gorge et ses lèvres étaient sèches.

« Assit ! » Reid ouvrit les yeux et reconnu Burlew debout au-dessus de lui, tenant une bouteille d'eau et un bol de nourriture. Reid était trop faible pour se redresser. Burlew le secoua avec son pied, voyant l'inaction du jeune homme, Burlew l'aida.

« Regarde, je t'apporte à manger. » c'était une espèce de bouillie jaunâtre. Il prit une grosse cuillerée et l'agitait sous le nez de Reid.

« Mange, c'est délicieux. » Reid n'arrivait pas à ouvrit la bouche. Impatient Burlew lui enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche la faisant claquer entre ses dents. N'arrivant pas à avaler Reid recracha la nourriture.

« Bon sang, tu m'énerves. » Burlew balança le reste parterre.

« Désolé, de l'eau... » Marmonna Reid. Il tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille. Burlew l'aida à boire un peu.

« Il suffirait que tu sois obéissant et tout s'arrêterait » déclara Burlew. Puis il sortit en laissant la bouteille. Reid finit par s'écrouler, tout était sombre autour de lui, et sentit une chaleur l'envelopper, il ferma les yeux priant que ce soit fini.


	8. Chapter 8

**18 juillet 2010 : porté disparus.**

Hotch se rendit au centre des opérations, il y retrouva le reste de l'équipe. Il constata l'absence de Morgan. Hotch l'appela sur son mobile plusieurs fois, il tombait systématiquement sur la messagerie. Il s'inquiétait un peu.

« T'en fais pas, Morgan doit surement se remettre les idées en place » s'exclama Rossi.

« Oui, mais on a besoin de lui ici et maintenant. » Prentiss interrompit les deux hommes avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Toute la ville a été fouillé, à mon avis le suspect doit être loin. »

« C'est ce que je craignais » s'exprima Hotch.

« Et l'autopsie de Sean Andrews ?» demanda Rossi.

« On a pas encore les résultats » répondit Prentiss.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons à présent ? » demanda Rossi.

« Nous avons plus rien n'à faire ici, il vaut mieux rentrer à Quantico pour continuer l'enquête» déclara Hotch. Le Shérif Hawks entra, il était abattu, plutôt dans la soirée il avait dû annoncer la mort d'Ethan à sa famille. Il désirait demander pardon à l'agent Hotchner. Il culpabilisait par sa faute le suspect avait tué son adjoint et c'était enfui.

« Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses »

« C'est pas le moment » répondit Hotch. Il quitta la pièce le téléphone à la main, une fois de plus, il tenta de joindre Morgan. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son collègue de disparaitre au beau milieu d'une enquête. Il appela Garcia.

« Hello patron, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Localise moi la voiture de Morgan. »

« Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose » s'angoissa Garcia.

« Fais ce que je te dis ? »

« Ok, attendez, oui, il est près de la vieille usine où le corps de Sean Andrews a été découvert».

« Merci Garcia. » Hotch raccrocha. En voyant son air soucieux Rossi lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Morgan. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Garcia vient de me dire que sa voiture était à la vieille usine. »

« Allons vérifier » proposa Rossi. Les deux hommes partir ensemble. À leurs arrivés, ils aperçurent le 4x4 stationné devant l'usine. Ils descendirent de voiture avec une lampe torche, Rossi jeta un œil dans la voiture. Tout semblait en ordre. Ils firent le tour de l'usine, Hotch s'immobilisa soudainement, il se baissa pour prendre quelque chose. Il le montra à Rossi, c'était le badge de Morgan, tout près il y avait des traces d'un second véhicule.

« Morgan à des ennuis. Il a été enlevé » annonça Hotch.

«Tu penses que le suspect en fuite y est pour quelque chose. »

« C'est possible, n'oublie pas que Morgan l'avait tabassé » dit Hotch.

**18 juillet 2010 : Règlement de compte.**

Morgan reçut un seau d'eau à la figure, il releva la tête, il reconnut le suspect. Une colère monta en lui, il voulut se jeter sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que Morgan se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché par des liens en cuir sur un fauteuil presque semblable à celle qu'on trouve dans le cabinet d'un dentiste, ensuite il regarda autour de lui, la pièce était lugubre et sombre mais parvenait à distinguer un vieux lit de camps, puis remarqua une deuxième porte, et divers outils de tortures et d'instrument SM posés sur une vieille table.

« Bienvenue dans ma caverne d'Ali baba, moi c'est Frank, Frankie pour les intimes». Il portait encore les traces de coups donné par Morgan.

« Espèce d'ordure, dégénéré » beugla Morgan. Frankie le donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Morgan cracha du sang.

« Tu n'es pas en position de m'insulter, ni même de me frapper. »

« Tu frappes comme une fille » Gronda Morgan.

« Derek Morgan, l'agent du FBI qui n'a que ses poings pour riposter, tu me supplieras. » Morgan rit en entendant ces mots.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier. » Frankie rit à son tour.

« Détache-moi, enfoiré, que comptes tu me faire? Tu me réserves le même sort qu'aux autres victimes.»

« Tu n'es absolument pas mon genre. Je vais juste te rendre tous tes coups, te faire souffrir. »

« Tu devrais me détacher et on verra lequel de nous souffrira le plus. »

« Dans un combat à main nue avec toi, j'aurais aucune chance. » Frankie ouvrit la porte se situant en face de Morgan. Il empoigna quelqu'un et l'extirpa d'un placard où il était enfermé, Morgan écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. C'était Reid, le visage creux et terne. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long, et il portait une chemise usée.

« Spencer! » Morgan n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux, le jeune homme se tenait en face de lui, bien vivant. Deux longs années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, malgré l'état physique dans lequel Reid se trouvait, Morgan le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

« Spencer » dit-il de nouveau. Reid restait sourd à ses appels, il lui jeta même pas un regard dans sa direction. Il semblait absent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? »

« On va jouer à un jeu, la règle est simple tu m'insultes, c'est lui qui trinque, tu essaies de fuir, il payera à ta place, mais pour l'instant je vais lui rendre tous les coups que tu m'as infligé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. »

« Ne le touches pas, ordure. » Reid ne réagissait toujours pas. Morgan les yeux remplit de rage s'acharnait pour se libérer, les liens lui laceraient les poignets, mais il continuait à s'agiter sur le fauteuil.

« Regarde bien Derek » lui dit Frankie, il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, le tira vers lui, et l'assena un violent coup poing dans les côtes, Reid tomba à genou.

« Nooon, mesure-toi à moi » hurla Morgan. Frankie s'approcha du jeune homme, et lui caressa le visage, puis il souleva par les cheveux, et cogna sa tête contre le mur une première fois, une seconde fois de manière violente. Le sang jaillit dégoulinant sur le front de Reid. A chaque fois que son crâne percutait le mur, Frankie jubilait. C'était insupportable pour Derek, il ressentait dans sa propre chair chaque coup porté à Reid. Il aurait voulu tuer ce type à main nue. Frankie laissa Reid tomber au sol. Le jeune homme avait émis aucun son, aucun cri, il avait simplement encaissé. Frankie donna un coup pied à Reid, étendu inerte sur le sol.

« Pitié, arrête, arrête » supplia Morgan la voix tremblotante.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu finirais par me supplier. » Frankie prit un marteau et un scalpel dans son coffre.

« J'ai besoin de ton avis, lequel je choisis. » Morgan resta muet suffoquant de colère.

« Très bien, se sera le marteau, je suis très bricoleur. » Morgan s'agitait une dernière fois sur le fauteuil dont il était prisonnier.

« Ne te fatigues pas, tu ne pourras pas te libérer. Montre-moi à quel point tu l'aimes, sois tu me laisses briser tes doigts ou bien les siennes, tu as deux secondes pour choisir. » Il écarta les doigts de Reid, il s'apprêtait à frapper.

« Frappe-moi à sa place » gueula Morgan. Frankie s'approcha de Morgan sourire aux lèvres, le marteau à la main.

« Je te laisse choisir le doigt. » Morgan resta silencieux soutenant avec rage le regard de Frankie.

« Ok, je choisis pour toi, l'auriculaire. » Frankie souleva le marteau et frappa un grand coup, Morgan hurla de douleur, pendant que Frankie s'extasia du spectacle.

« De toute façon ce doigt ne sert pas à grand-chose. » Morgan transpirait, la douleur était effroyable mais il préférait que ce soit lui. Frankie s'allongea près de Reid, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Morgan, Morgan, tu tiens beaucoup à lui. »

« Tu veux torturer quelqu'un, je suis ton homme, laisse-le. » Burlew interrompit Frankie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Frankie, viens immédiatement.»

« Je suis occupé. » Frankie était contrarié par cette interruption.

« Toute suite » hurla Burlew. Frankie lâcha le marteau et suivit son frère à l'extérieur de la pièce. Morgan et Reid se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Spencer, regarde-moi. » Spencer Reid leva les yeux vers Morgan.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » lui dit Morgan. Reid se releva avec peine, ramassa le scalpel par terre, et se dirigea vers Derek, il lui mit dans la main. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Frankie était revenu furieux. Il empoigna Reid par l'avant-bras et le traina hors de la pièce sans avoir vu le scalpel.

« Reiiiiid ! Reiiiiid ! Reiiiiid ! » S'époumona Morgan. La porte se referma, et Morgan avait si peur de perdre une deuxième fois la personne qu'il aimait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Identification.**

Après le fiasco à Rosemont, l'équipe était rentrée à Quantico. Il avait lancé une gigantesque chasse à l'homme à travers tout l'Etat de Virginie, et les Etats voisin. Hotch dirigeait les recherches depuis le local du FBI. C'était le deuxième homme que Hotch perdait. Il attrapa le premier objet lui tombant sous la main et le jeta contre le mur en colère. JJ et Garcia qui pénétraient dans le bureau au même moment lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive patron ? » Demanda Garcia.

« Rien. » JJ avait le rapport d'autopsie de Sean Andrews, elle le déposa sur le bureau de Hotch.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est le rapport d'autopsie» annonça JJ. Hotch le prit pour le consulter.

« On a retrouvé de l'ADN et des empreintes sur le cadavre» lit Hotch ravi.

« Il y avait des lambeaux de peau sous les ongles de Sean Andrews » s'empressa d'ajouter JJ.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible de trouver l'identité du deuxième homme ? » demanda Hotch.

« Déjà fait » annonça fièrement Garcia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Notre heureux vainqueur est Richard Burlew Cuttereinberg. Il fit un bref séjour en prison pour le meurtre de son père Harold Cuttereinberg mais il a bénéficié de circonstance atténuante. Il faut dire que son père était une véritable ordure. Il abusait sexuellement de Richard et de son jeune frère Frank Hans Cuttereinberg. Peu de temps après, la mère Greta Cuttereinberg s'est suicidé et le plus jeune des fils fut placé dans une famille d'accueil. À ses 18 ans, plus aucune trace de lui. En 1995, Richard fut accusé d'agression sexuel, la victime un certain Paul Stuart a trouvé la mort dans un mystérieux accident, et Richard qui avait payé une caution ne s'est jamais présenté à son procès. » Garcia donna les photos des deux frères à Hotch.

« Bien joué Garcia. »

« Merci patron. » Prentiss entra dans le bureau.

« On connait leurs noms mais il faut découvrir où ils se cachent ? » déclara JJ.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est pertinent mais Greta et Harold Cuttereinberg ont travaillé dans un espèce d'établissement de luxe où les gens riches se refugiaient pour suivre une cure de désintoxication(alcool ou drogue), leur mère était femme de chambre et leur père homme à tout faire dans l'établissement, les deux garçons ont passé une partie de leurs enfances là-bas. Ça s'appelle Hibiscus »

« Et alors ? »

« Cet endroit a mis les clefs sous la porte dans les années 80, c'est totalement abandonné, il est entouré d'une forêt de plus de 10000 hectares. »

« C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils ne se sont jamais fait attraper. Ils avaient un lieu discret pour perpétrer leurs crimes. »

« Mais on n'est pas certain qu'ils soient là-bas » ajouta Hotch.

« Et de plus c'est à 4 heures de route, si on se plante nous risquons de perdre Morgan » déclara Prentiss.

« C'est à vous de décider. » Hotch réfléchit quelque minute, il fixa les filles et en se demandant qu'elle était la meilleur solution.

« On fonce !» Dit-il.

« Ramenez moi mon petit Derek » supplia Garcia.

**Confrontation.**

Voilà plus de dix minutes que Morgan essayait de couper le lien attachant sa main droite avec le scalpel. C'était difficile et son doigt en bouillie le ralentissait sérieusement dans sa tâche. Lorsqu'il réussit à couper complètement le lien, Morgan ressentit un soulagement, avec sa main libre il libera son autre bras, puis détacha ses pieds et se leva du fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrouvrit et regarda si la voie était libre. L'endroit semblait calme, il sortit et rasa les murs. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais on y voyait suffisamment. Morgan aperçut l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, mais il était hors de question qu'il parte en laissant Reid. Il décida de partir à sa recherche dans cette immense bâtisse prenant la poussière. Il traversa le couloir sans un bruit, Morgan remarqua une faible lueur. Il se dirigea vers la source de lumière, elle provenait d'une pièce du fond. Morgan ouvrit doucement la porte. C'était une chambre, il y avait une vingtaine de bougie allumé, cela donnait une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce. En voyant Reid attaché avec des menottes sur le vieux lit en fer, Morgan se précipita auprès de lui. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver la clef, mais il y avait rien, à part une caméra numérique posée sur la vieille commode. Morgan prit la caméra et visionna quelque seconde du film qui le souleva le cœur. Une colère l'envahit. Ces psychopathes avaient filmé l'agression de Spencer.

« Reid, mon dieu! » Le jeune homme détournait les yeux bien trop honteux.

« Reid regarde-moi, Reid. » Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à le faire. C'était trop difficile, les deux frères l'avaient fait les pires exactions. Il avait supporté beaucoup de chose pendant longtemps, mais là c'était trop dur, Morgan avait vu ce qu'on lui faisait subir et cette situation était humiliante. Une larme roula au coin de l'œil et finit sa course sur le vieux matelas. Morgan déposa la caméra, il se rapprocha de Reid.

« Je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir » murmura Morgan. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau provenant de la pièce à côté. Il jeta un œil par le trou de la serrure, Burlew était de dos, il prenait une douche. Morgan voulait l'attaquer par surprise. Il entra doucement. À pas de loup il s'approcha de Burlew. Brusquement, Morgan le saisit par le cou et le tira vers lui. Le type bien plus costaud essaya de se dégager mais Morgan réussit à le maintenir sous son emprise. Morgan serrait de plus en plus, il voulait le voir mort, surtout après avoir vu les images du viol de Reid. Burlew suffoquait, se débattait sans succès. Soudain, Morgan reçut un coup violent à la tête qui l'obligea à lâcher Burlew, en se retournant il reconnut Frankie avant de s'écrouler.

« Comment a-t-il pu se détacher? » c'était la dernière phrase que Morgan entendit avant de perdre connaissance.

En se réveillant, Morgan sentit une affreuse odeur de putréfaction. Il connaissait bien cette odeur de mort qui l'entourait. La première chose que Morgan vit en ouvrant les yeux c'est le canon d'un fusil pointé sur sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans les bois non loin de la vieille bâtisse.

« Debout » hurla Frankie. Morgan s'exécuta. Derrière Frankie se tenait Reid et Burlew. Morgan se tenait près d'un trou creusé dans la terre, il semblait être profond. Morgan jeta un œil dedans, il contenait une matière opaque visqueuse et des corps en morceaux et en décomposition, certain depuis longtemps s'était transformé en une bouillie informe, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était épouvantable. Morgan réalisa que c'était un charnier, toutes les victimes avaient terminées là-dedans.

« Comment tu as fait pour te libérer ? » demanda Frankie. Morgan ne voulait rien dire car il savait ce qui arriverait à Reid.

« T'étais solidement attaché au fauteuil. » Frankie frappa Morgan à la mâchoire avec le cross du fusil, il encaissa la douleur, il était hors de question de se montrer faible.

« Tu t'es servi du scalpel pour couper tes liens, et je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui a pu te le donner. » il jeta un œil sur Reid.

« Une fois de plus Spencer, tu nous as trahi » déclara Frankie.

« Frankie, j'exige que tu nous débarrasses de ce type » beugla Burlew.

« C'est l'endroit où on se débarrasse des corps, c'est exactement dans cette fosse que tu finiras et t'inquiète pas vu la tournure des évènements de ce soir, il est fort probable que Spencer t'y rejoigne bientôt. » déclara Frankie.

« Je peux dire quelque chose. » Frankie fit signe de la tête, il regarda dans la fosse. « Je voulais juste te dire que tu vas mourir ce soir. »

Frankie et Burlew se mirent à rire, il trouvait Morgan ridicule. Morgan profita de ce moment d'inattention pour attraper le canon du fusil et frappa Frankie de toute ses forces, un coup de feu parti accidentellement, puis un second coup de feu, et Frankie et Morgan toujours en pleine lutte tombèrent dans la fosse. Morgan avait eu le dessus, il continua à frapper Frankie de plus en plus. Sa colère l'aveuglait. Il n'arrivait plus à se maitriser. Frankie ne réagissait plus lorsque Morgan s'arrêta. Il se hissa hors du trou, Morgan recouvert de cette matière morbide serra les dents pour ne pas dégueuler. Il chercha du regard Burlew mais il y avait uniquement Reid étendu par terre se vidant de sang, Morgan courut vers lui, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Reid avait été touché par une balle à la poitrine et par une autre cou.

« Tiens bon, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie » supplia Morgan. Burlew avait disparu, mais Morgan refusait de laisser Reid pour partir à sa poursuite. Morgan n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes en voyant Reid sur le point de mourir, à cet instant il aurait tout donné pour prendre sa place.

« Accroche-toi » murmura Morgan. Un hélicoptère passa au-dessus de sa tête. Morgan remplit d'espoir se mit debout pour lui faire signe, puis au loin il entendit les sirènes. L'appareil se posa. Morgan partit à sa rencontre. Une minute plus tard un cortège de voiture de flic avait envahi la zone. Hotch et le reste de l'équipe sortirent de l'hélico.

« Morgan, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Rossi rassurer de le voir.

« Venez m'aider » dit-il. Il les conduisit jusqu'à Reid. L'équipe entière était sous le choc de le voir en chair et os.

« Il est vivant ? » dit JJ d'une voix émue.

« Plus pour longtemps s'il n'est pas emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. » Les secours s'occupaient à présent du jeune homme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hôpital de Washington.**

Le médecin était venu à la rencontre des amis et collègues de Reid pour leur parler de son état. Il avait décidé de commencer par la bonne nouvelle. Reid était sorti du bloc, la balle qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine et celle dans son épaule avait pu être extraite. Mais le médecin leurs avait également annoncé que Reid était à présent dans le coma et qu'ils avaient dû le mettre sous respirateur. Il avait très mal supporté l'anesthésie, son corps était affaibli à cause des carences dues à la mal nutrition. Il fallait attendre et prier que Reid passe la nuit.

Morgan s'était isolé, il avait du mal à digérer les informations sur l'état de santé de Reid. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé, après tout ce que Reid avait vécu, maintenant il fallait qu'il se batte pour sa survie. En pensant à tout ça Morgan voulait hurler de colère. Il avait du mal à accepter son impuissance face à la situation.

« Derek ! Viens, le médecin nous autorise à le voir, et le père de Spencer est arrivé » annonça Garcia. Dans la chambre, il y avait l'équipe dans son ensemble et M. Reid.

Spencer était relié à un respirateur et un moniteur cardiaque. Allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, il semblait si paisible et à la fois si fragile.

« Si je n'avais pas agrippé le fusil, les coups de feu ne seraient jamais parti, et Spencer n'aurait pas été blessé » se lamentait Morgan.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait tu serais mort » expliqua Prentiss.

« J'aurais préféré mourir que de le voir dans cet état. » conclut-il. Morgan savait que s'il devait perdre Spencer à nouveau il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois-ci. M. Reid s'était assis près de son fils, le contemplant et touchant en pleurant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son garçon sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il ressentait une immense joie de le voir après deux ans d'absence mais ce sentiment était mélangé avec une profonde tristesse de l'avoir retrouvé dans cet état.

« Ta mère était comme morte lorsque tu as disparus. Pendant longtemps elle t'a attendu espérant recevoir tes lettres, elle a fini par se murer dans le silence » dit-il. Presque toute l'équipe était en larmes, chacun repensait à un moment passé avec Reid. Debout, ils entouraient son lit et priaient pour qu'il puisse ressentir leur présence.

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés, Spencer était toujours dans le coma. Morgan avait passé son temps à l'hôpital. M. Reid en voyant le comportement du jeune homme avait compris, Derek Morgan avait des sentiments pour son fils. Il avait décidé de lui en parler pour avoir le cœur net.

« Vous devriez aller chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria. »

« Je n'ai pas faim » répondit Morgan.

« Ça fait trois jours que vous vous nourrissez de très mauvais café et des barres chocolaté ce trouvant dans le distributeur d'à côté. »

« Non, ça va, je vous assure. »

« Depuis quand aimez-vous mon fils ? » Morgan se figea mal à aise par la question, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient si visible lui qui s'efforçait de les cacher.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous jugerai pas? » Morgan sut que le père de Spencer était sincère.

« Je pense que c'est depuis toujours, mais j'ai réellement pris conscience de mes sentiments lorsqu'il a disparus. »

« Spencer est au courant de vos sentiment pour lui. » Morgan baissa les yeux, c'était l'un de ses regrets, si Spencer mourrait jamais il ne le saurait.

« Non. »

« Peut-être que c'est le moment de lui dire, si ça se trouve Spencer nous entends. » M. Reid quitta la pièce pour laisser Morgan un moment seul avec Spencer. Il s'approcha du jeune homme inconscient et lui pris la main. Morgan ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'était pas doué pour mettre son cœur à nue. Il avait eu énormément de conquête, mais il ne s'était jamais impliqué émotionnellement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais ces deux ans sans toi étaient un calvaire pour tout le monde, on a jamais pu te remplacer au sein de l'équipe. Moi je n'ai jamais pu te remplacer dans mon cœur. J'ai conservé toute tes affaires dans un entrepôt pour ton retour, quand je perdais tout espoir de te revoir, j'allais m'y réfugier. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, je t'en supplie réveille-toi, je refuse de te perdre une seconde fois. » Morgan fixait le jeune homme en attendant un miracle, puis il se trouva ridicule de penser que rien qu'au son de sa voix Spencer sortirait du coma. Morgan posa sa tête sur le bras de Reid. Affligé, il n'avait pas vu que Reid s'était réveillé.

Reid serra la main de Morgan, il leva les yeux vers Spencer pour être bien sûre de ce qu'il venait de voir émerveillé. Morgan sortit en courant de la chambre à la recherche d'une infirmière. Il tomba sur le médecin qui s'était occupé de Reid, sans lui donner plus d'explication, il le traina dans la chambre.

« Regardez docteur Spencer s'est réveillé. » Au même instant M. Reid entra dans la chambre envahit par un bonheur immense de voir son fils sortir du coma. Le médecin entreprit d'examiner Spencer, il l'ausculta.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » il fixait le docteur car le respirateur l'empêchait de répondre.

« On va vous enlevez ça de la bouche, prenez une grande inspiration » lui annonça médecin. Le docteur débrancha le respirateur et tira sur le tube que Reid avait dans la gorge. Il toussa quelque seconde avant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Essayez de parler. » lui dit le médecin.

« Je suis à l'hôpital » murmura Reid.

« C'est exact, maintenant vous allez mieux, on va vous faire passer des tests un peu plus tard. » Pendant toute la procédure, Morgan lui avait tenu la main.

« Je vais prévenir les autres, ils vont être si heureux. » Morgan avait les larmes aux yeux. Il pleurait de joie.

« Tout va aller pour le mieux, tu verras » déclara Morgan. Le médecin partit, laissant Morgan et M. Reid en compagnie de Spencer.

« Papa, tu peux me laisser seul avec Derek, s'il te plait ? » Il sortit sans protester. Morgan se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Burlew s'est enfui. » dit Spencer.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, on va le traquer jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape » tenta d'expliquer Morgan.

« Il va recommencer, ce type est un psychopathe, c'est dans sa nature de faire souffrir et de tuer.» Reid repensa à tous ces instants d'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Burlew et Frankie l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, comme s'il avait été rien de plus qu'un animal enchainé. Reid ne savait pas pourquoi Burlew l'avait gardé aussi longtemps, mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Est-ce qu'on a pu identifier les victimes de la fosse? » demanda Reid.

« Elle contenait plus d'une centaine de corps et d'ossement. Trente cadavres pour l'instant a pu être identifié.»

Reid essaya de se redresser sur le lit, mais ses blessures lui lançaient, il fit une grimace.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal, mais ça va. » il se tourna vers Morgan.

« Et toi ? » Reid avait remarqué la petite attelle que Morgan avait à son doigt.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait reçu deux balles dans le corps. » en disant cela, Morgan espérait faire un peu d'humour dans cette situation difficile, mais le visage de Reid s'assombri.

« Excuse-moi, je vais te laisser te reposer » dit-il gêné de sa mal adresse.

« Non, ne me laisse pas seul ici, reste au moins jusqu'au retour de mon père. » Reid l'avait retenu par le bras, son regard était si triste que Morgan le ressentit.

« Tu veux vraiment que je reste. »

« Oui, ça peut te paraitre puéril mais quand tu es là je me sens en sécurité. » Morgan sourit, il éteignit la lampe et avança son fauteuil puis s'installa confortable. Reid s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sommeil. Morgan le regardait dormir paisiblement.

« C'était enfin fini » pensa-t-il. Ce cauchemar serait derrière eux à présent. M. Reid entra dans la chambre avec un café dans la main.

« C'est bon, je vais rester près de mon fils, faite une pose, vous avez une sale tête. »

« Ok, je vais me prendre un café, je ne serais pas loin. » Morgan sortit à contre cœur, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Spencer, puis il descendit à la cafétéria. Quelques minutes plus tard Burlew entra dans la chambre déguisé en médecin. Il vit le père du jeune homme qui dormait, il s'approcha du lit et sortit une seringue de sa poche, elle contenait un produit dangereux. Il était décidé à éliminer Spencer car personne n'avait réussi à lui échapper. Il devait achever son œuvre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » M. Reid s'était réveillé, il se mit debout attendant une réponse de l'intrus. Burlew l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui assena un coup tête. Le père de Reid s'effondra au sol inconscient. Le bruit réveilla Reid. En voyant Burlew, il ressentit une grande frayeur, il voulut appuyer sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières. Burlew le lui arracha des mains et le balança par terre. Il réussit à maintenir Reid sur le lit et l'injecta le produit. Il libéra Spencer en lui donnant un dernier baisé.

« Personne ne peut m'échapper. » il repartit tranquillement en sifflotant. M. Reid reprit connaissance, il s'approcha de son fils.

« Spencer ! Spencer !» le jeune homme ne réagissait pas. Le cœur de son fils ne battait plus. Paniqué, il donna l'alerte. Au même instant, Morgan sortait de l'ascenseur. Il remarqua l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir, et vit le personnel soignant s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Spencer avec un chariot de réanimation. Il lâcha son café et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas avoir Spencer entouré par tout ce monde. Il s'avança mais une infirmière le stoppa, elle le mit dehors sans ménagement. Morgan ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il se dirigea vers M. Reid. Morgan remarqua le visage en sang de William Reid. Il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il tremblait de partout. M. Reid était en état de choc.


	11. Chapter 11

**J'étais pas satisfaite des deux derniers chapitres, j'ai décidé de les réécrire, je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle version va plaire. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissés un reviews surtout les personnes qui ne sont pas inscris car je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP, je n'oublie pas ce qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris. Bonne lecture. **

Les rayons du soleil irradiaient la petite chambre d'hôpital débordant de bouquet de fleurs, de ballon et divers petit cadeau accompagnés de carte envoyée par des amis et collègues plein de bon sentiment. Ces présents redonnaient de la couleur et un peu de chaleur à cette chambre triste peint en blanc qui n'avait qu'un petit rangement et une table de chevet.

Couché sur son lit, Spencer contemplait par la fenêtre le ciel azur en repensant sans cesse à la petite visite improvisée de Burlew. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette attaque, pourquoi essayer de le tuer maintenant alors qu'il aurait pu le faire sans difficulté lors de sa captivité.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire de me torturer l'esprit pour comprendre cet homme. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance » se dit Spencer.

Par deux fois, il avait échappé à la mort. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, mais à ses yeux ils avaient tort. Était-ce de la chance d'avoir été enlevé, torturé, humilié. Etait-ce de la chance également d'avoir vu mourir de nombreuses autres victimes. Aujourd'hui, Burlew était l'homme le plus recherché dans les Etats du Virginie et du Maryland. Son portrait était placardé dans tous les stations de bus, de train et les aéroports, il était sut toutes les chaines de télévision. La police d'Etat et le FBI ne ménagèrent pas leurs efforts pour sa capture. Malgré ce déploiement de force, Burlew restait insaisissable. Spencer savait qu'il était aussi traqué et que toutes les polices du monde n'allaient pas dissuader Burlew.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » la voix rauque de Morgan sortit Spencer de sa réflexion. Il se tourna vers son ami assit sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

« Rien en particulier. »

« Le petit génie qui pense à rien, j'ai du mal à le croire. » dit Morgan baillant de fatigue. Dormir presque toutes les nuits sur un fauteuil dur comme de la pierre l'avait épuisé physiquement mais rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité, Morgan ne voulait plus quitter Spencer malgré la présence permanente de la police devant la chambre.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.»

« Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Ne t'en fais. »

Le médecin Dolan entra avec un sourire lumineux mettant fin à la conversation de deux amis.

« Alors, Spencer comment te sens tu aujourd'hui? » Demanda-t-il tapant le dos du jeune homme avec force. Ses manières abruptes détonèrent avec son physique chétif, mais Spencer l'aimait bien. Il était toujours joyeux et ravi de voir ses patients.

« Je viens bien. » Il se tourna vers Morgan et lui serra la main avec poigne.

« Et vous agent Morgan ? »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Bon, je dois ausculter Spencer, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait. »

Une fois dans le couloir Morgan constat avec colère que le policier censé assurer la sécurité de Spencer n'était plus à son poste. Il décida de partir à sa recherche pour le réprimander sévèrement, mais il trouva uniquement M. Reid la tête basse assit sur une chaise dans le couloir. Morgan inquiet prit place à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Je pense à mon fils.»

« Ne vous en faites pas, il va mieux. »

« Peut-être physiquement, mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne sera plus comme avant. »

« On va tous l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Spencer avait cette part de sensibilité et de nativité en lui. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Morgan sourit en pensant à Spencer.

« Je crains que cette partie de lui n'existe plus à cause de ces monstres, ils l'ont mis en pièce. » M. Reid ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Il ne faut pas flancher, vous ne tenez pas à ce que votre fils vous voit dans cette état. » Morgan savait que M. Reid avait raison mais les pleures ne résoudraient rien dans cette situation.

« Non. » Il essuya ses larmes, puis respira un bon coup pour se ressaisir.

« Retournons auprès de mon fils » ajouta-il. Arrivé devant la chambre, Morgan constata le retour du jeune flic à son poste, il buvait un café fumant.

« Où étiez-vous ? Beugla Morgan.

« J'étais partir me chercher un café m'sieur. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez quitté votre place pour aller chercher du café. » le jeune policier semblait gêner et effrayer.

« Comme vous étiez à l'intérieur avec … » Morgan l'interrompit sur le champ.

« Rappelez-moi les ordres qui vous ont été donné ? » les yeux de Morgan lançaient pratiquement des éclairs en direction du policier.

« Je ne dois pas quitter mon poste avant que la relève n'arrive. »

« Dites-moi, ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à comprendre dans cette phrase ?» se fâcha Morgan.

« Désolé » dit le jeune policier honteux et mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux évitant ainsi le regard réprobateur de Morgan.

« Quittez une fois de plus votre poste, et je vous fais virer » le menaça Morgan.

« Ça arrivera plus m'sieur. » Morgan se calma, puis regarda dans la chambre, le médecin lui fit signe d'entrer, M. Reid le suivit.

« J'ai une nouvelle importante » dit-il en fixant Spencer.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Demain après-midi, tu quittes enfin cet hôpital. » la tristesse sur le visage de M. Reid s'envola et laissa place à une joie énorme.

« C'est géniale » s'enthousiasma Morgan mais Spencer resta impassible face à la nouvelle.

« Bonne journée » dit le docteur en sortant.

« J'irai prendre des réservations pour Las Vegas, nous partirons demain soir. » Morgan sursauta en entendant nouvelle.

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez emmener Spencer avec vous ? »

« Oui, je vis là-bas, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. »

« Vous oubliez Burlew qui représente toujours une menace pour Spencer, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici, mon équipe et moi pourrons le protéger. »

« À Las Vegas aussi, il pourra être protégé. » la discussion était devenus houleuse entre les deux hommes, ils campaient sur leurs positions et ne voulaient pas en démordre.

« Ça suffit » dit Spencer lasse de les entendre parler de lui sous son nez. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme surpris.

« C'est à toi de décider Spencer » lui dit son père.

« Morgan, je n'ai plus d'appartement, donc le mieux est que je parte vivre avec mon père. »

« Viens chez moi et tu pourras rester le temps que tu trouves un appart» lâcha Morgan sur un coup de tête. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans y réfléchir. M. Reid contrarié par la proposition de Morgan le traina à l'extérieur de la chambre pour une petite discussion.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée à cause de vos sentiments pour mon fils, il est si fragile en ce moment. »

« Mes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Je vous garantis qu'il sera en sécurité avec moi. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais mon fils a besoin de moi et d'un environnement familiale. »

« Je vous rappelle que notre équipe est également sa famille, puis c'est à lui de choisir » finit par conclut Morgan. Les deux hommes retournèrent près de Spencer.

« Morgan, je risquerais de te gêner. »

« Pas du tout, et puis c'est la meilleur des solutions. » Le jeune homme réfléchit avant de donner sa réponse. C'est vrai qu'il voulait rester, et peut-être reprendre son poste au sein du FBI.

« Très bien, j'ai envie de rester. »

« Super. » un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Morgan. M. Reid s'inclina face à la décision de son fils.

Le lendemain matin M. Reid avait apporté un t-shirt blanc, un sweat à capuche bleu et un jeans noir à Spencer. Le jeune homme était soulagé de ne plus porter cette affreuse blouse d'hôpital. Vers quatorze heure Spencer fit son sac avec l'aide de son père. M. Reid apprécia ce petit moment seul avec son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toute ces cadeaux et de toutes ces fleurs ? »

« On a qu'à tout donner aux infirmières. »

« C'est une bonne idée mon fils. » Spencer s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un œil dehors soudain il réalisa qu'il allait quitter cet environnement protégé et être exposé au monde extérieur. Prit de panique, Spencer sentit un nœud à l'estomac. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre incapable de respirer.

« Spencer, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » lui demanda son père.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, je n'y arriverai pas » répétait Spencer. Son père le prit dans ses bras, à cet instant le jeune homme éclata en sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'arriveras pas à faire? Je t'en prie parle-moi. » Pendant de longue minute M. Reid le serra très fort dans ses bras. Les larmes du jeune homme ne semblaient pas se tarir. Brusquement, Morgan surgit tout heureux dans la chambre.

« Tu es prêt à partir ! » En apercevant les deux hommes près de la fenêtre, il se sentit de trop, et il referma doucement la porte en sortant.

Après dix bonnes minutes, M. Reid et Spencer sortirent de la chambre, le jeune homme avait effacé toutes traces de ses larmes. Morgan s'approcha de lui et l'entoura avec son bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, on y va. En arrivant sur le parking une horde de journaliste prit d'assaut les trois hommes en les bousculant.

« Comment ils ont su que Spencer sortait aujourd'hui ? » se plaignit M. Reid. les photographes mitraillaient à tout va. Les flashes des appareils photo aveuglaient Spencer qui tenta de cacher son visage, il ne désirait aucunement voir sa photo à la une des journaux demain matin. Les trois hommes tentèrent d'avancer malgré le fait qu'ils étaient cernés. Dans ce brouhaha général, Spencer était incapable d'entendre les questions des journalistes.

Morgan et M. Reid formèrent un rempart fragile entre Spencer et cette foule de journaliste. Spencer crut un instant se faire piétiner par un troupeaux de buffle en Afrique. Il était de plus en plus mal. Un homme corpulent le crâne rasé portant un affreux bouc réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à Spencer et lui coller son appareil photo devant sa figure. Morgan en colère lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Eh ! » s'exclama l'homme surprit par le geste de Morgan.

« Je vous le confisque. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, rendez-moi mon appareil où je porte plainte. »

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas. »

Les trois hommes se réfugièrent rapidement dans la voiture. Morgan au volant démarra en trombe et quitta le parking. La voiture s'enfonça dans la circulation dense de la ville. Le bruit et l'odeur de la ville envahirent Spencer et lui rappelèrent des évènements de sa vie passé. Tout semblait si différent mais en même temps rien n'avait changé à ses yeux. Morgan quitta la ville pour une banlieue plus calme. La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée d'une demeure magnifique entièrement peinte en blanche de style contemporaine. Morgan habitait dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler les beaux quartier où les maisons se rivalisaient en beauté et en grandeur. Spencer ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

« C'est ta maison ? » s'étonna Spencer.

« Oui, elle te plait ? » Spencer n'avait pas entendu, son attention fut attirée par les deux types qui se dissimulaient dans une grosse berline noire.

« Ce sont des agents du FBI ? » dit-il en les montrant du regard.

« Oui, ils sont là pour ta protection. » Cela aurait dû procurer à Spencer un sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Devant la porte, Morgan ordonna à Spencer de fermer les yeux, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée. Il a fallu insister pour qu'il accepte de se prêter au jeu. Morgan lui noua un tissu autour des yeux et le guida à l'intérieur. Morgan lui enleva le bandeau.

« Ouvre les yeux. » Spencer obtempéra. Il découvrit un immense séjour lumineux avec une grande baie vitré donnant sur une terrasse. Il y avait un coin cuisine ouvert sut le salon délimité par un simple bar. La décoration était très design, les meubles couleur marron foncé contrastaient bien avec les murs blanc. Il y avait quelque photo de famille, sur une étagère, et des trophées gagnés dans les compétitions de sport.

En se retournant Spencer vit toute l'équipe au grand complet, chacun était venu avec leur famille respectif, même Strauss c'était déplacé.

« Bienvenue » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Penelope et JJ s'approchèrent de Spencer pour le prendre dans leurs bras, les autres invités suivirent le mouvement, le jeune homme se retrouva vite encerclé, il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter face à eux. Toute cette attention le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Je te présente l'agent Charles Green mon mari » annonça Garcia. C'était un homme plutôt grand, les yeux noisettes, il devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle mais Garcia semblait très amoureuse. Spencer lui serra la main en s'efforçant de paraitre souriant.

« Laissez-le respirer, bon sang ! » intervient Hotch. Rossi lui tendit une coupe de champagne puis leva son verre en l'honneur de Spencer, les autres l'imitèrent.

« Bon retour parmi nous» lui dit Prentiss.

« Merci c'est gentil. » les invités riaient et s'amusaient. Rossi racontait quelques anecdotes amusantes sur chacun des membres. Le jeune homme attardait son regard sur chacun de ses anciens collègues, ils avaient tous quelques chose de changé. Rossi avait beaucoup blanchi, ses rides étaient beaucoup plus marquées. Hotch était devenu plus mince, Emily était radieuse, JJ avait les cheveux moins blond, désormais leurs couleurs tiraient plus vers le châtains, le look de Garcia était moins coloré ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi excentrique. Ils avaient l'air si heureux épanouit. En les écoutant parler et rire Spencer réalisa qu'ils avaient changé, leurs vies avaient tout simplement continué sans lui. La triste réalité c'est qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment parti de leurs existence. Spencer était entouré des gens qu'il aimait, malgré tout il se sentait très seul, cette situation lui était très désagréable.

Il sortit sur la terrasse pour s'isoler. Elle donnait sur un jardin verdoyant et bien entretenu, il s'assit sur une chaise en bois. Les dernières rayons du soleil encore présent donnait au ciel une couleur rouge orangé. Spencer trouva cela magnifique.

Les autres avaient remarqué la froideur du jeune homme, mais ils essayaient de ne pas se focaliser sur son attitude, ils ne souhaitaient pas le bousculer. Morgan rejoignit Spencer.

« J'avais bien dis à Garcia que ce n'était pas une bonne idée cette petite réunion improvisée, mais tu la connais, dès qu'elle a une idée en tête c'est difficile de lui en faire changer.»

« Non, c'est super. »

« Arrête, tu es mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir tous ce monde autour de moi, mais ça va aller. » Spencer s'efforçait d'avoir l'air sincère.

« Si tu veux, je peux les mettre dehors. » Spencer sourit timidement.

« Non ! Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« Comment tu as fait pour te payer une maison comme celle-ci ? »

« Eh, je te signale que je travail. »

M. Reid débarqua sur la terrasse, puis s'assit près de Spencer. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de son fils, puis le contempla quelque instant.

« Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais rater mon avion » annonça-t-il. La nouvelle fit trembler le jeune homme, pourtant il savait déjà que son père devait partir ce soir.

« Attendez, je vous emmène à l'aéroport.» proposa Morgan.

« Non, un taxi m'attends dehors. » Soudain, Spencer se blottit dans les bras de son père sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« Ça va aller Spencer, je reviendrai te voir, puis toi aussi tu viendras me rendre visite. » La séparation était douloureuse pour tous les deux. M. Reid ne voulait pas quitter son fils mais sa vie était à Vegas. Il sortit un petit boite enveloppé dans un jolie paquet cadeau.

« C'est pour toi ? » Spencer l'ouvrit délicatement. C'était un téléphone portable dernière génération.

« Mon numéro est déjà enregistré dessus, ainsi tu pourras m'appeler souvent. » Il embrassa son fils sur le front.

« Au revoir mon fils. » Spencer le regarda partir le cœur lourd de chagrin.

Au bout d'une heure, les invités prirent tous congés, Spencer se retrouva seul avec Morgan.

« Je te montrer ta chambre ! Cette maison n'est pas si grande, elle contient uniquement deux chambres. » Ils traversèrent le couloir, Morgan ouvrit la porte du fond.

« Voici, ta chambre. » C'était une pièce spacieuse, la décoration était du même style que le reste de la maison, très moderne et à la fois épuré. Il y avait une porte-fenêtre donnant également sur le jardin. Il y avait une commode toute blanche assortit au lit et aux tables de chevet. Spencer ouvrit la porte de placard, elle contenait quelque vêtement.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche ? » Dit Spencer.

« Bien sûr, je te montre la salle de bain. » Elle était presque aussi grande que la chambre et contenait une très grande baignoire en faïence ronde et une douche moderne. Morgan lui montra où se trouvait les serviettes, les produits de toilette.

« Bon, je vais ranger un peu, les invités ont laissés un sacré chantier dans le salon» dit-il en refermant la porte.

Voilà une heure que Morgan faisait le ménage, et Spencer n'avait toujours pas quitté la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte, mais il n'eut aucune réponse, pourtant il entendait l'eau couler. Morgan décida d'aller voir pour se tranquilliser. En poussant la porte, il vit éparpillé sur le sol de longs cheveux couleur châtain.

« Reid ! Reid ! Tout va bien ? » Il s'avança jusqu'à la cabine de douche d'où une intense vapeur s'échappait. Il fit coulisser la porte, Reid nu et tremblant comme une feuille était recroquevillé. Il tenait à la main un rasoir à longue lame. Il avait coupé une partie de ses cheveux. Morgan s'avança doucement et ferma le robinet.

« Donne-moi ce rasoir, s'il te plait. » mais Reid semblait être ailleurs, et ne pas voir et ni entendre Morgan. Son visage et son regard étaient inexpressifs. Sans aucun geste brusque, Morgan lui enleva le rasoir des mains. Morgan le souleva pour le mettre debout, et le fit sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette pour essuyer Spencer, et lui enfila un peignoir, ensuite il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Spencer se coucha sur le lit en position fœtale. Morgan souffrait énormément en voyant l'état de son ami. Derek éteignit la lampe puis s'allongea auprès de Spencer.

Reid trempé de sueur se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration était saccadée, il essaya de se calmer, après tout ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Burlew et Frankie n'étaient pas là. Dans la pénombre, Spencer distingua Derek qui dormait. Le jeune homme quitta le lit en se demandant comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans la chambre, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. En passant devant le miroir, Spencer s'immobilisa choqué par ce qu'il voyait, ses cheveux étaient dans un état désastreux. Il se refugia dans le séjour, puis jeta un œil par la fenêtre, la berline noire était toujours à la même place. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée avant que Morgan se réveille et s'aperçoivent de l'absence de Spencer à ses côtés. Il partit à sa recherche, il le trouva recroquevillé sur le canapé du séjour.

« Spencer, tu ne dors pas. » Spencer se retourna, Morgan se tenait derrière lui, il portait un simple t-shirt gris et un boxer noir.

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. » Morgan s'approcha et s'assit près de Reid.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de l'incidence de ce soir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu te rappelles vraiment pas. Je t'ai trouvé prostré sous la douche avec un rasoir à la main, je dois dire que j'ai eu peur que tu t'ouvres les veines. »

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça ? » Reid était bouleversé par la révélation de Morgan.

« T'as juste eu un moment d'absence, ce n'est pas si grave. » Morgan tentait de rassurer son ami, mais cet évènement l'avait aussi terriblement inquiété, il pensait même prolonger son congé pour rester avec Spencer.

« Tu essaies de me rassurer. »

« Tu as une coiffure mortelle, t'es très beau ainsi» rigola Morgan. Il réussit à décocher un sourit à Reid.

« Arrête, c'est affreux. »

« Demain, je t'emmènerai chez un excellent coiffeur qui t'arrangera se désastre. » Reid s'approcha de plus en plus près de Morgan. Il était puis il lui caressa le visage.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Morgan était devenu nerveux à cause de cette proximité avec Spencer.

« Rien. » Reid finit par lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, Morgan était troublé par la situation, son cœur s'accéléra, il eut très peur de perdre tous ses moyens et de ne plus se contrôler. Reid lui sourit, et l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs deux lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une. Morgan finit par se détendre, il adorait le goût des lèvres de Spencer. Morgan devait se l'avouer, il le désirait ardemment. Spencer glissa sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de Morgan, celui-ci eut le réflexe de stopper la progression du jeune homme.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. » souffla-t-il. Reid le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis sa main continua son parcours jusqu'à atteindre l'intérieur du boxer. La main sur le sexe de Morgan, Spencer commença à le caresser en douceur. Morgan sentit son corps entier fondre sous les doigts agiles de Reid. Pendant ce temps le jeune homme effleurait les joues, puis les lèvres de Morgan de doux baisé. Il accéléra le mouvement, il sentit le corps de Morgan se raidir.

« Où as-tu appris à faire ce genre de chose ? » la fin de sa phrase c'était transformée en un long gémissement.

« Ça te plait ? » Morgan n'arrivait plus à dire un seul mot compréhensible, il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'approbation. Reid lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, puis susurra cette phrase qui fut terrible à entendre pour Morgan.

« Burlew adore également. » Morgan repoussa violement le jeune homme qui se cogna le front contre la table basse avant de s'étala sur le sol.

« On partageait un moment très intime et toi tu balances ce genre de chose. » Reid se releva, puis essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de sa blessure. Morgan voulut l'examiner, mais Spencer eut un mouvement de recul. Morgan vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il prit conscience de l'impact de son geste. Pendant deux ans, Spencer a été brutalisé par les deux frères psychopathes, maintenant c'était lui qui l'avait blessé en le bousculant brutalement.

« Laisse-moi voir ta blessure, s'il te plaît. » Reid se réfugia en courant dans sa chambre et calqua la porte. Morgan le suivit et essaya d'entrer mais la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

« Spencer, ouvre-moi. » Voyant que Spencer refusait de le laisser entrer, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il était préférable qu'ils discutent demain matin au calme. Morgan se laissa tomber sur son lit, il savait que cette nuit il ne pourrait pas dormir. Dépité, il repensait aux évènements de cette soirée. « Comment ça a pu dégénérer de cette manière? » se demandait-il. Il ferma les yeux, puis caressa ses lèvres en repensant aux baisés sucrés de Spencer. « Est-ce possible que Spencer soit amoureux de moi?» Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisés derrière sa tête et le regard vissé sur son plafond d'un blanc immaculé, Derek avait passé toute la nuit dans cette position à réfléchir aux évènements survenu la veille. Son réveille sonna à quatre heures du matin, il s'assit sur son lit et passa une main sur son visage. Il se mit debout et chercha dans sa penderie son vieux jogging gris, il enfila un t-shirt marron puis ses vieilles baskets fétiches datant de ses années fac. En passant devant la commode de sa chambre, il attrapa son mp3 et sortit de la maison. Morgan huma l'air sec, il faisait encore nuit, mais l'éclairage publique permettait d'y voir très bien. Il décida de partir en direction du nord. Il fit discrètement signe à ses deux collègues en train de monter la garde. Il remonta la rue complètement déserte. Il était parti pour deux heures de course sur son parcours habituel. A chaque foulé, Morgan s'efforçait de se détendre. Au bout de quelque minutes, il quitta son sa zone résidentiel, traversa une petite rue commerçante, continua sa progression jusqu'à un petit parc, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis il jeta un œil à sa montre : voilà plus une heure qu'il courait. Il remarqua une petite fourgonnette noire stationnée de l'autre côté du parc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il eut du mal à la quitter des yeux. Finalement, il reprit sa course jusqu'à un vieil immeuble délabré, à l'angle d'une rue, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle mal éclairé.

Morgan s'arrêta comme figé sur place, la fourgonnette aperçut au parc lui faisait face en lui barrant le chemin. D'un coup, le mystérieux chauffeur au volant alluma ses phares qui éblouirent Morgan. Le conducteur donna un coup d'accélération en fonçant droit sur le jeune agent avec la ferme intention de l'écraser. Morgan n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin en courant. Dans un réflexe de survie, il grimpa sur une benne et passa par-dessus une grille. La voiture comme sortit de l'enfer arracha le grillage. Morgan pu voir clairement son visage, c'était bien Burlew les yeux remplit de haine. À cet instant, l'agent du FBI regretta d'avoir laissé son mobile chez lui. Burlew recula de quelque mètre pour mieux prendre de l'élan et continuer sa course meurtrière à l'encontre de Morgan. Le jour se levait peu à peu, et Morgan était de plus en plus épuisé. Pour lui rendre la tâche difficile, Morgan zigzaguait à travers les dédalles de ruelle. Après une course poursuite effrénée, Morgan se réfugia de justesse dans une petite cafétéria ouverte. Burlew passa devant à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter. Pliée en deux, Morgan essayait de reprendre sa respiration, son cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha de la vendeuse qui le fixait médusé par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Un verre d'eau ? S'il vous plait. » La jeune femme se dépêcha pour le lui servir.

« Merci. » Après s'être désaltéré Morgan reprit la direction de chez lui en restant sur ses gardes. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, les activités humaines étaient repartit pour une nouvelle journée. Arrivant devant chez lui, il discuta avec l'agent Riggs et l'agent Stephen.

« Vous n'avez rien vu d'étrange dans les parages ? »

« Non, tout était tranquille » répondit Riggs.

« Ok. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Morgan s'assit un instant, puis réalisa qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. Il prit la décision de ne rien dire à Spencer, il était bien assez perturbé. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas relevé le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Il passerait au bureau cet après-midi pour mettre au courant le reste de l'équipe.

Il allait agir normalement devant Spencer pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il prit une douche rapide, puis prépara le petit déjeuner (œuf brouillé avec un smoothie à a banane). Il déposa les assiettes et les couverts sur la table. Debout devant la chambre, Morgan appela Spencer.

« Spencer ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt » dit-il devant la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, il portait un pyjama gris. Morgan lui sourit, mais Spencer n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu viens. » Spencer le suivit sans un mot. Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Morgan ressentait un malaise entre eux.

« J'espère que ça va te plaire. » Spencer prit sa fourchette et goûta les œufs.

« Délicieux. » Morgan satisfait sourit.

« Je suis content que tu aimes. » Puis de nouveau un silence gênant s'installa, Spencer les yeux rivés sur son assiette avait du mal à supporter le regard insistant de Derek.

« Spencer, je voudrais te parler à propos de hier soir. » Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Derek.

« Je voulais m'excuser. »

« Non, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser, j'ai dépassé les limites. J'ai vraiment honte de t'avoir embrassé et touché de cette manière. Si tu veux que je parte de chez toi, je te comprendrais. » Derek étonné par la déclaration le rassura.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'a embrassé ? » Spencer réfléchit quelques secondes à la question, mais en vérité même lui ne connaissait pas la raison de son geste.

« J'en sais rien » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'en sais rien » répéta Morgan déçu de la réponse du jeune homme. La tournure que prenait cette conversation ne plaisait pas à Spencer.

« Je vais prendre une douche » dit-il en quittant la table. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Spencer était soulagé d'avoir mis un terme à la discussion.

Il enleva le haut de son pyjama devant le miroir, il fixa son torse fin, sa peau pâle parsemée de bleu, certains s'estompaient avec le temps, mais les cicatrices restaient incrustées dans sa chair comme des marques indélébile lui rappelant sans cesse ce cauchemar. Il passa son doigt maigrelet sur la cicatrice près de son épaule gauche. C'était une ancienne morsure faite par Frankie, il aimait mordre jusqu'au sang. Il suffisait à Spencer de fermer les yeux pour se souvenir des moindres détails. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur âcre de Frankie, un mélange d'alcool et de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, puis versa une larme qui l'essuya aussitôt. Il détourna les yeux du miroir, cette vision lui était insupportable.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et se frotta la peau aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais cette sensation d'être horriblement sale ne le quittait pas. Désespéré, il appuya sa tête contre la paroi de la douche.

« Spencer, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Derek dans le couloir.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es là-dedans depuis presqu'une heure. »

« Je sors. » Il enfila son peignoir et rejoignis Derek.

« Bon, Hotch viens d'appeler, il veut que tu viennes au bureau cet après-midi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est pas entrée dans les détails, mais t'inquiètes pas on a largement le temps de passer chez le coiffeur. »

Derek et Spencer arrivèrent BAU à dix-sept heures escortés par l'agent Riggs et l'agent Stephen. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur. Les deux agents Stephen et Riggs étaient de vraie montagne, leurs corps occupaient à eux seuls deux tiers de l'espace.

« On a eu raison de passer chez le coiffeur, les cheveux courts te vont bien. »

« Merci. » Spencer avait été peu loquace de toute la matinée. Derek tenta de lui délier la langue mais rien à faire. Spencer s'exprimait peu.

« Qu'est qui t'arrives, tu as été bizarre toute la matinée. »

« Désolée. »

En sortant de l'ascenseur Spencer ne pensait pas être confronté à tous ces paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient tel une bête curieuse. Malgré ses efforts de paraitre détendu, sa gêne était perceptible. Morgan et Spencer se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Hotch. Ils contournèrent plusieurs bureau, Spencer arriva près de ce qui fut jadis son bureau, elle était exactement comme dans son souvenir, rien avait changé.

Les deux hommes montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils entrèrent, Hotch était en compagnie de trois autres hommes en costumes noires.

« Reid, Morgan, je vous présente l'agent Mercer. » Il était plutôt chétif à l'apparence fatigué portant des lunettes qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage et il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que ses collègues.

« Enchanté » dit-il en tendant la main à Spencer qui se contenta de lui faire salut. Hotch continua les présentations

« Voici l'agent Lee et l'agent Dolan » dit Hotch. Dolan était grand blond, le genre de type musclé qui peut vous briser en deux et Fisher avait une forte corpulence, mais son visage rond lui donnait un air plus sympathique que ses deux autres collègues.

« Ils reprennent l'affaire Cuttereinberg. »

« Hotch ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'indigna Morgan.

« Strauss estime que nous sommes beaucoup trop impliqué émotionnellement.»

« C'est du n'importe quoi. » s'énerva Morgan.

« Peu importe, on est plus sur cette affaire.»

« Docteur Reid, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Grace à vous nous pourrons lever des zones d'ombre dans cette affaire» dit Mercer.

« Docteur Reid suivez-nous. » il y a bien longtemps que Spencer n'avait été appelé docteur, mais aujourd'hui ce titre ne signifiait plus grand-chose à ses yeux.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Spencer »

« Très bien. » Il suivit les trois hommes jusqu'à une petite pièce spécialement aménagé pour l'enquête. Mercer ouvrit la porte et invita Spencer à rentrer. Le jeune fut frappé par le tableau recouvert entièrement de photo de toutes les victimes des frères Cuttereinberg. D'un pas mal assuré, il entra dans la pièce. Des tonnes de dossiers s'empilaient sur une petite table. Mercer invita Spencer à s'assoir.

« Nous voulons plus de détails sur Richard Burlew Cuttereinberg. » Spencer fixait le tableau sans faire attention à l'agent Mercer. Une photo capta son regard, il se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du tableau, il la décrocha. C'était celle de Daniel, il souriait. Elle avait été prise peu temps avant son enlèvement. Spencer ne cessait d'admirer la photo, il n'avait pas connu ce Daniel heureux et bien portant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Burlew vous a épargnez ? » demanda Mercer.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul » répondit Spencer.

« Je veux que vous nous parliez de l'agent Morgan. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Spencer continuant à regarder la photo de Daniel.

« Par sa faute, tu as failli mourir. » Spencer crut reconnaitre la voix de Burlew. Sous le choc, Spencer leva les yeux et vit Burlew à la place de l'agent Mercer.

« Non, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel » se répéta le jeune homme pour se rassurer, mais l'image de Burlew ne disparaissait pas. Spencer ferma les yeux puis se massait les tempes pour se ressaisir. En ouvrant les yeux, Burlew se tenait toujours devant lui.

Mercer s'approcha de Spencer qui eut le réflexe de reculer.

« Ne m'approche pas » hurla le jeune homme incapable de revenir à la réalité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda l'agent Mercer en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce petit geste eut de grave conséquence sur Spencer. Il explosa littéralement renversant la table avec les dossiers. Il arracha les photos du tableau. Dolan et Lee lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour le maîtriser.

« Lâchez-moi » » cria Spencer. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise des deux agents, sans succès.

« Il faut fuir, il faut fuir » répétait-il. Les deux hommes le plaquèrent contre le mur, et lui passèrent les menottes, mais Spencer ne se calmait toujours pas. Mercer quitta la pièce pour chercher de l'aide.

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? » demanda Hotch en voyant Mercer arriver décontenancer.

« C'est le docteur Reid, je crois qu'il a perdu la tête, mes collègues essayent de calmer mais c'est difficile. » Morgan et Hotch arrivèrent en courant dans la petite pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-le immédiatement » ordonna Hotch furieux contre les deux agents.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? » ajouta Morgan. Lee et Dolan obéirent. Une fois libéré, Spencer sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et s'effondra au sol inconscient.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Spencer émergea complètement confus. Il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes pour reconnaitre qu'il était chez Morgan. Il vit des traces de bleus récent sur ses poignets. . Il s'assit sur le bord du lit la tête dans les mains incapable de se rappeler les moindres détails des évènements de cet après-midi.

Spencer entendit différente voix provenant du salon, il se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Il reconnut Morgan, Rossi et Hotch en pleine discussion à propos de lui. Le jeune homme se cacha pour écouter.

_« D'après ce que tu nous dis Morgan, ce n'est pas la première fois que Reid a un comportement bizarre » s'exclama Hotch._

_« On ne peut pas réintégrer Reid dans l'équipe, il représente un danger pour lui et pour nous sur le terrain » ajouta Rossi._

_« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Reid n'est pas prêt, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il nous fasse une crise en pleine intervention » dit Morgan._

_« Il a vécu un grave traumatisme, il faut qu'il soit suivit par un psy » déclara Hotch._

_« Bon, mais qui va lui dire. » conclut Morgan._

Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Spencer se réfugia dans la chambre, il faisait les cent pas. Oppressé par l'ambiance de cette maison, il sortit dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre de la chambre. Il s'assit dans le noir. Les mots de ses anciens collègues n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il resta sur cette chaise plus d'un quart heure.

« Peut-être que je suis devenue cinglé » se lamenta Spencer.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous être cinglé ? » Spencer sursauta de peur, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne distinguait personne dans l'obscurité. Il commença sérieusement à paniquer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis réellement devenu fou, j'entends des voix » s'exclama Spencer.

« Calmez-vous, je suis le voisin d'à côté. » Soudain, une vieille porte en bois dont les gonds grinçaient horriblement s'ouvrit. Spencer fut surprit de voir cette grande perche d'un blond platine habillé tout de noire se tenir devant lui, mais il avait un visage si doux et à la fois angélique.

« Je m'appelle Peter Desmond » dit-il avec un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Spencer le fixa et ne savait pas comment réagir. Peter voulut rassurer le jeune homme.

« N'ayez pas peur, j'habite vraiment à côté. Pour la porte c'est très simple, les anciens propriétaires et moi étions de très bons amis, on allait les un chez les autres, donc nous avions fait rajouté cette porte entre nos deux propriétés pour éviter de passer par la rue principale. » Spencer le dévisagea toujours.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Spencer Reid » dit-il avec méfiance.

« Enchanté Spencer Reid, vous vivez dans cette maison avec le grand black. » Peter s'assit sur une chaise à coté de Spencer.

« Vous parlez de Derek Morgan. »

« Ouais, il n'a pas l'air facile ce type.»

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

« Si vous le dites. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je fume. »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Peter sortir une pochette de cigarette de sa veste. À l'aide d'un petit briquet en argent, il alluma sa cigarette. L'odeur du tabac envahit l'air autour des deux hommes.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous être fou ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça. »

« Très bien vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raconter votre vie. » Il resta quelques minutes silencieuses à observer Spencer du coin de l'œil.

« Vous avez un regard si mélancolique » dit-il en ramenant la cigarette à sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » lui dit Spencer.

« Je connais ce regard, je l'ai eu pendant très longtemps. »

« C'est entièrement ma vie qui est lamentablement triste. » L'homme sourit de plus belle.

« Demain soir, j'organise une petite soirée rien d'extraordinaire, mais je serais ravi que vous veniez. »

« Vous me connaissez à peine. »

« Justement, on pourra mieux se connaitre. »

« Non, je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête. »

« Qui vous parle de fête, c'est juste une petite soirée entre amis et c'est un bon moyen de se s'amuser. »

« Peu importe, je ne viendrai pas. »

« Si vous changez d'avis, c'est demain soir à vingt-deux heures » dit-il en partant. Spencer se leva à son tour, il devait aller affronter les autres dans le séjour. Il entra dans la chambre, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage puis il se dirigea vers le séjour. Il constata que toute l'équipe était assise dans le séjour. Ils se dégageaient d'eux une profonde tristesse que Spencer prit pour de la pitié.

« Tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama Morgan. Ils l'observaient ce qui avait pour effet de le mettre mal à l'aise. JJ s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller » murmura-t-elle.

« On doit te parler Spencer » enchaina Hotch.

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous annoncer que je ne souhaite plus revenir au FBI. » La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe sur ses collègues qui le dévisagèrent sans comprendre cette décision.

« Tu veux vraiment arrêté ta carrière » s'exprima Rossi étonné par cette décision.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Vous pensez que je suis inapte à travailler et vous avez tout à fait raison.»

« Non, on veut juste te mettre en arrêt pour quelque temps » ajouta Hotch pour rassurer le jeune homme. Rossi sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et le donna à Spencer.

« Docteur Cane psychologue ! » lit Spencer.

« Le Docteur Cane est une excellente thérapeute et une amie, elle pourra t'aider. »

« On veut seulement que tu ailles bien » intervient Garcia.

« Ça ne sers à rien, j'ai pris ma décision. »

« Va voir le docteur Cane, après tu prendras ta décision » insista Rossi.

« Ok ? Je le ferais. »

« Il est temps de partir, il est très tard » annonça Hotch. Les filles embrassèrent Spencer avant de sortir, Rossi lui tapota le dos et Hotch se contenta d'une poignée de main pour lui dire au revoir. Morgan referma la porte puis il retrouva Spencer dans le salon.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles partir. »

« Ecoute Derek, la journée a été éprouvante donc je vais me coucher. » Il laissa Morgan seul dans le séjour envahit par le chagrin d'être rejeté de cette façon.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas avoir que je t'aime Spencer ? » marmonna Morgan qui se laissa tomber comme une masse dans un fauteuil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Drogues, mensonges et chute libre.**

Le jour s'était levé offrant ainsi un magnifique soleil et un ciel clair. Dehors, il devait faire plus de 27° à l'ombre.

L'agent Stephen pestait intérieurement car contrairement à son collègue Riggs il devait rester pour monter la garde chez l'agent Morgan. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, il n'était pas entré au FBI pour ce genre de mission : jouer au baby-sitter. C'était un homme de terrain, aimant l'action qui avait confiance seulement en lui-même.

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que l'agent Stephen observait Reid sans même cacher sans agacement. Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi le FBI avait recruté un type pareil. Il estimait que Reid avait eu des privilèges et des passes droits sous prétexte qu'il avait un QI hors norme. Il ne supportait pas les individus comme Spencer qui obtenaient tout dans la vie sans réel effort. Spencer avait été dispensé des épreuves physiques grâce aux recommandations de l'agent Gideon alors que lui, il avait dû lutter pour mériter sa place.

« Qu'est-ce je ferai si ce taré se met à faire une de ses crises ? » pensa-t-il.

Appuyé contre le bar, Reid fixait intensément sa tasse café posé sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas remarqué les regards en coin de l'agent Stephen, et n'avait même pas entendu Morgan s'approché, encore moins lui parler. Morgan posa une main sur le dos du jeune homme qui sursauta aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » s'exclama Morgan.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. » Il essaya de paraitre normal devant Morgan.

« Je voulais te dire que je vais bientôt partir pour le bureau. »

« Ok. » Morgan prit la main de Reid qui se laissa faire. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, ils allaient être séparés toute une journée depuis la libération de Reid. Morgan craignait qu'il fasse une autre crise en son absence. Il aurait aimé rester auprès de lui plus longtemps, surtout dans cette période difficile.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici. »

« T'inquiète pas, tu peux partir tranquille. »

« L'agent Stephen va rester dans la maison avec toi » dit Morgan en pointant du doigt le colosse qui était debout dans le séjour.

« Très bien. » Morgan ne manqua pas de voir le visage usé et fatigué de Reid.

« N'oublie pas d'appeler le docteur Cane. »

« Je le ferais. »

« T'as pas beaucoup dormi ! »

« Pas vraiment. La nuit, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les voix de Burlew et de Frankie. Ils me disent un tas de choses abjecte et cela ne me quitte plus de toute la journée. »

« Tu ne dois plus penser à ces monstres » Spencer aurait aimé que ce soit aussi facile à faire.

« Je vais me reposer. »

Reid se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas chancelant.

« Stephen ! Veille bien sur lui, je te fais confiance » dit Morgan.

« Je veillerai sur lui, t'inquiète pas » répondit Stephen d'une voix hypocrite. Morgan quitta la maison.

Spencer se laissa tomber sur le lit épuisé par tous ces cauchemars qui le poursuivaient même lorsqu'il était éveillé. Depuis qu'il avait vu la photo de Daniel, ses cauchemars s'étaient intensifiés. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel mais ses visions le rongeaient intérieurement. Spencer s'était toujours sentit responsable de la mort de Daniel. Il l'avait poussé à désobéir, cela lui avait coûté la vie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne plus voir ces images horribles. Tremblant et transpirant, Reid se sentit mal. Il finit par se replier sur lui-même. Reid resta dans cette position la matinée entière et une grande partir de l'après-midi à cogiter. La nuit s'installa au fur à mesure mettant fin à une autre journée insupportable pour Spencer.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, Reid effrayé se mit debout, oubliant un court moment qu'il était chez Morgan. En voyant le corps imposant de l'agent Stephen masquant l'entrée de la chambre Reid se calma et se détendit un peu plus.

« N'entrez plus dans cette chambre sans frapper » grommela le jeune homme.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que l'agent Morgan m'a téléphoné. Il a essayé de vous joindre toute la journée sur votre portable » annonça Stephen visiblement agacé de jouer les secrétaires.

Spencer attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet pour le consulter. Il y avait dix appels en absence de Derek. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu son mobile sonné de toute la journée alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Son équipe et lui son partir pour la Floride » dit Stephen en repartant dans le salon. Spencer songea à cette période où lui aussi partait en mission à travers tout le pays, bizarrement cela ne lui manquait absolument pas.

Il était vingt heures. Finalement, Spencer décida d'aller à la petite soirée de Peter Desmond. Il entra dans la salle de bain rapidement, l'agent Stephen trop concentré devant son téléfilm n'avait pas entendu Spencer. Le jeune homme masqua le miroir avec une serviette avant de prendre sa douche. La vue de son corps l'insupportait encore. Il se lava en frottant sa peau comme pour enlever les traces laissés par Burlew et Frankie, puis s'engouffra dans la chambre, il chercha dans le placard quelque chose à mettre. Son choix s'arrêta sur une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Il verrouilla de l'intérieur la porte de la chambre et sortit par la porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. La nuit était fraiche et silencieuse. Il respira l'air un bon coup avant de s'apercevoir que la vieille porte en bois était déjà entrouverte comme si Peter Desmond savait qu'il allait finalement venir. Il pénétra dans la propriété avec une certaine appréhension. Debout devant le portail, Spencer contempla la maison qui était sur trois niveaux. Elle était beige, et il y avait une piscine en forme d'haricot éclairé par de petits luminaires encastrés dans le carrelage blanc. Il avança jusqu'à la terrasse, il jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur sans oser entrer.

Reid consultât sa montre.

« 21h30, je suis en avance. » Il s'installa sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine.

« Spencer, tu es venu ! Rentre dans ma modeste demeure» S'exclama Peter Desmond.

« Modeste n'est pas le mot qui convient pour qualifier ta maison. » Peter sourit face à la réflexion de Spencer.

« Je te fais visiter. » Spencer le suivit à l'intérieur découvrant un salon trois fois plus grand que chez Morgan avec une décoration très luxueuse. Le regard de Spencer fut attiré par une photographie grandeur nature en noire et blanc de Desmond. Elle était accrochée au mur.

« C'est l'œuvres d'un ami photographe, je l'adore » dit-il fièrement. Spencer le contemplait. Il trouvait que Peter Desmond avait un regard perçant et très expressif sur la photo.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Merci. Mes amis et moi finiront la soirée au Vox une boite de nuit branchée du centre-ville» annonça-t-il.

Peter prit dans son bar une bouteille de bourbon et versa un fond de verre à Reid qui le bu d'une traite puis il grimaça.

« Doucement ! » Peter ricana. Spencer prit la bouteille et se servit un second verre qu'il avala aussitôt.

« Waouh ! Tu as une sacrée descente.

« J'en ai besoin » déclara Spencer avec un sourire plein d'amertume.

« Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelque chose de plus fort. » Il sortit un tube de pilule rouge orangé qu'il agita sous le nez de Spencer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose qui te permettra de te sentir mieux. » Spencer écarquilla les yeux en lisant l'étiquette.

« Oxycodone ! Ce genre de chose est très dangereux » déclara Spencer.

« Dangereux ! Toute suite les grands mots, j'en prends parfois pour me détendre et je vais bien. » Peter ouvrit le tube, et attrapa une petite pilule, puis l'avala.

« Tu vois, je n'ai rien. » Il déposa le tube d'oxycodone entre les mains du jeune homme.

« Je n'en veux pas. » Reid le déposa sur le bar puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attends. » Spencer s'arrêta devant la porte, Peter s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire, puis glissa la petite boite dans sa poche.

« Je t'assure que tu vas te sentir mieux » dit-t-il. Spencer sortit avec empressement. Franchement, il ne voulait pas y toucher. Il connaissait les effets de ce genre de substance. Il prit le tube de médicaments avec l'intention de les balancer aux toilettes.

En entrant, il remarqua que la porte-fenêtre était à demie-ouverte et la chambre était plongé dans le noire. Spencer alluma la lampe puis examina la chambre, rien semblait n'avoir bougé, tout était calme. Il remarqua l'enveloppe jaune posée sur la commode. Il y avait rien d'écrit au dos. Spencer prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, elle contenait une photo de lui prise pendant sa captivité. Spencer resta bouche bée quelque instant, trop choqué pour réagir. Le flacon tomba.

La photo lui glissa des mains lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle provenait de Burlew et qu'il avait eu accès à la maison. Spencer se précipita pour refermer à clef la porte fenêtre, puis il inspecta la pièce, il regarda sous le lit, ensuite dans le placard, il n'y avait personne d'autre à par lui dans cette chambre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, Spencer tremblait de peur.

Une vague de souvenir se rattachant à cette photo le submergea. Il lui rappelait sa propre faiblesse. Après la mort de Daniel et n'ayant plus d'espoir, Spencer avait cédé aux deux frères en devenant leur pantin sexuel docile et obéissant. Un des passe-temps de Burlew était de prendre des photos, Spencer s'était laissé faire et maintenant ce psychopathe se servait de ces clichés horribles pour le torturer émotionnellement.

Le jeune homme se rappelait parfaitement des évènements qui eurent lieu après la prise de cette fameuse photo. Burlew l'avait laissé seul avec Frankie, il avait fini avec une dent ébréchée, une pommette défoncée, un œil au beurre noir et une côte cassée. Il voulait chasser ces images atroces de son esprit. Il essaya de toute son âme de ravaler ses larmes.

En ouvrant les yeux, Spencer vit le tube d'oxycodone au pied de la commode. D'une main nerveuse, il attrapa la boite de pilule. Il prit deux pilules et les fixa durant quelques secondes, puis les avala d'une traite.

Brusquement, il fut envahi par une énergie et une euphorie dévorante. Il ramassa la photo et la déposa avec le tube d'oxycodone dans le tiroir du haut de la commode. Spencer ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis des années, il ressentait une plénitude intense.

Le jeune homme se rendit au séjour. L'agent Stephen piquait du nez devant une émission de variété, il tenait dans sa main une tasse de thé complètement refroidit qui menaçait de se renverser sur son pantalon. Spencer passa près de lui sans faire de bruit. Il sourit devant ce spectacle affligeant puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, sa vision se troubla, il voyait de plus en plus floue. A chaque pas Spencer avait la sensation de fondre. Il adorait cette sensation de légèreté. Sous l'influence de l'oxycodone, Reid n'avait pas remarqué la fourgonnette noire qui le suivait à distance. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de Spencer qui se rendait compte de rien. Au bout de quelque minute, la fourgonnette le dépassa pour s'arrêter devant à une dizaine de mètre.

Burlew portant une veste noire à capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage descendit de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière latérale. Il avait caché dans sa poche une seringue de sédatif assez puissant pour assommer un homme de corpulence moyenne.

Faisant semblant d'attendre quelqu'un, Burlew colla une cigarette entre ses lèvres décharnées et l'alluma. Surexcité, il essayait de garder son calme, il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans peu de temps Spencer serait de nouveau avec lui. Epier le jeune homme n'avait pas été une chose facile à faire, car la maison de l'agent Morgan était constamment surveillée. Ce soir, Burlew trouvait qu'il avait eu une chance incroyable, d'abord, il avait réussi à escalader le mur et à pénétrer dans la maison sans se faire repérer pour laisser un petit souvenir à Spencer, et maintenant le jeune homme marchait sans escorte dans une rue déserte.

Son plan était très simple : lorsque Spencer passera devant lui, il l'endormirait avec le sédatif et le mettrait à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Il jeta un œil en direction de Spencer qui se rapprochait dangereusement du piège. Soudain quelqu'un interpella le jeune homme :

« Spencer ! » Il fit volte-face et vit Peter dans une Jeep grise accompagnée de ses amis.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » cria Peter. Spencer sourit béatement et prit place abord du véhicule. Burlew en colère écrasa sa cigarette et grimpa dans sa voiture pour suivre la Jeep. Burlew les suivit jusqu'à un night-club. Jugeant qu'il avait pris assez de risque ce soir, Burlew repartit déçu.

Le Vox était le genre d'établissement où un verre de champagne coûtait le salaire moyen d'un américain moyen mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit noir de monde. La jeunesse dorée venait y faire la fête et dépenser l'argent de leurs richissimes parents. En entrant, Spencer fut surpris par la musique assourdissante, il leva les yeux, et vit sur une petite estrade le Dj qui chauffait la boite avec sa musique électro-dance. Les gens dansaient, sautaient au rythme de la musique et des lumières multicolores qui éclairaient par intermittence la piste de danse.

Spencer s'assit l'esprit serein au comptoir du bar. La barmaid une jolie blonde élancé lui sourit et lui servit un verre de rhum.

« C'est la maison qui offre. » elle afficha un sourire très coquin.

« Merci. » Spencer lui sourit timidement.

« Tu as pris de l'oxy ? » Demanda discrètement Peter. Spencer gloussa, il était incapable de se contrôler.

« T'es yeux sont totalement dilatés » ajouta Peter.

« Oui.» Il se mit à rire sans raison. Spencer se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais m'amuser. » Peter suivit Spencer sur la piste. Spencer commença à se mouvoir en se laissant emporter par la musique électro. A peine avait-t-il commencé à danser qu'une jeune femme brune aux yeux noires l'agrippa et commença à se frotter à lui. Spencer se sentait hyper à l'aise, il se défoula toute la nuit sur la piste en transe. L'alcool coulait à flots et Spencer engloutit verre après verre. Il était totalement ivre, et avec les effets de l'oxy il était également déchainé.

« Je me sens pas bien. » Spencer tituba juste qu'aux toilettes, puis se réfugia précipitamment dans une cabine libre. Penché au-dessus de la cuvette des WC, il vomissait.

Il s'assit sur le plancher, la tête basse. Il était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Peter qui l'avait suivi l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Il est plus de cinq heures du matin, nous devrions rentrer. »

« Non » gémit Spencer refusant de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Tu as bu jusqu'à te rendre malade, il vaut mieux rentrer. »

« Non, je veux pas. » Peter a dû le trainer de force à l'extérieur du Vox, puis il l'installa à l'arrière de son véhicule. Le jeune homme ivre et défoncé s'écroula sur la banquette. Une fois chez lui, Peter mit Spencer sur son lit, et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Spencer se réveilla enlacé dans les bras de Peter. Horrifié, il se leva brusquement, son mal de crâne le fit vaciller quelques secondes. Spencer paniqua, la moitié de la soirée d'hier n'était plus que blackout. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il avait commis l'irréparable avec Peter, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il portait encore ses vêtements. Il soupira de soulagement. Il se ressaisît puis partit en vitesse en laissant Peter toujours endormit. La sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait hier soir s'était évanouie laissant un sentiment d'anxiété et de mal être.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte-fenêtre, et entra sans faire de bruit. Il sentait l'alcool et le vomit, il enleva ses habilles qu'il jeta négligemment sur le lit et enfila un peignoir. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et attrapa le flacon d'oxycodone pour la mettre dans sa poche. Dans le couloir Spencer tomba nez à nez sur Morgan.

« T'étais où ? Je t'ai téléphoné cinquante milles fois» dit Derek en fixant durement Spencer. Il détourna les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Salut Derek ! » dit-il sur un ton fatigué.

« En rentrant, je ne t'ai pas trouvé à la maison et l'agent Stephen était incapable de me dire où tu étais. J'ai appelé Hotch, on se préparait à lancer un avis de recherche, car on a cru que Burlew t'avait kidnappé une fois de plus. »

« J'ai une terrible migraine, on parlera plus tard. »

« Non, j'exige des explication immédiatement. » Morgan était réellement en colère contre Spencer.

« Je suis simplement sorti boire un verre avec un ami. »

« Un ami ! » S'étonna Morgan.

« Le voisin Peter Desmond. » Derek lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu aurais dû prévenir au moins l'agent Stephen. » Spencer roula des yeux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les sermons.

« L'agent Stephen dormait si bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. »

« Spencer ! Comment as-tu pu sortir sans protection ? »

« Ecoute, je suis un adulte et je fais ce qui me plait sans demander la permission. » Reid voulut continuer son chemin mais Derek l'agrippa violement au poignet.

« Tu oublies que tu es pourchassé par un tueur psychopathe, et que j'essaie de te protéger. »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Tu pues l'alcool. » Derek emporté par colère lui tordit presque le poignet.

« Derek ! Tu me fais mal. » Il libéra Spencer sur le champ.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Est-ce que tu peux dégager le chemin, j'aimerais accéder à la salle de bain. » Derek se poussa et le jeune homme pénétra dans la douche. Derek se tapota la tête plusieurs fois contre la porte, il regrettait déjà son attitude. Il sentait que Spencer s'éloignait de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Cette idée l'effrayait.

Une fois seul Spencer releva la lunette des toilettes, ouvrit le flacon de pilule. Il s'apprêtait à les jeter quand un sentiment de peur l'envahit, il ne voulait plus repenser à Burlew ni à Frankie. Immobile au-dessus des toilettes, Spencer absorba deux pilules et referma le flacon.

Deux semaines plus tard, Reid avait entièrement fini le flacon d'oxycodone. Grâce à ces petites pilules, il n'avait presque plus fait de cauchemar et de crise. Désormais c'était devenu un besoin psychologique et physiologique, sans l'oxycodone, il déprimait et se sentait mal. Assit sur le lit, Spencer fixait intensément le flacon vide. La dernière pilule avait été consommée ce matin. Soudainement, il pensa à Peter Desmond.

« Peut-être qu'il pourra me donner un autre flacon » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda sa montre, il était plus de vingt et trois heures. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il se rendit chez le voisin en passant par le jardin. Les lumières de la maison étaient encore allumés. Spencer frappa à la porte comme un fou pendant deux bonnes minutes, Peter lui ouvrit en affichant son plus beau sourire.

« Spencer ! »

« Je peux rentrer ? » Peter s'écarta de la porte et se dirigea vers le séjour avec Spencer.

« Tu es parti comme un voleur la dernière fois ! »

« Je suis désolé. » les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé. Spencer semblait perturbé, il suait à grosse goutte.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« Rien de particulier, je voulais seulement discuter. » Peter comprit que Spencer était en état de manque.

« Arrête de mentir, tu veux que je te donne plus de médoc pour planer. »

« Oui, J'ai trop mal, il m'en faut d'autre. Je t'en supplie. »

« D'accord, suis-moi. » les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre Peter tira une boite sous son lit. En ouvrant la boite, Spencer hallucina en voyant tous ces médicaments et toute cette drogue.

« C'est une véritable pharmacie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai de l'oxycodone, méthadone, codéine, ecstasy, un peu d'herbe. » Peter ouvrit une boite rouge pas plus grande qu'un briquet. Elle contenait une poudre d'une blancheur cristalline.

« J'ai même un peu de coke ! » À l'aide d'une cuillère miniature en argent, Peter sniffa une petite quantité de poudre. Il s'essuya le nez avec le revers de sa main.

« Tu veux essayer, c'est de la super bonne. » Il tendit la mini cuillère pleine de cocaïne à Spencer. Le jeune homme paru hésiter.

« Et puis Zut ! » Spencer l'inhala le contenu de la cuillère. Il sentit la cocaïne s'insinuer dans son corps, envahir son cerveau et chaque parcelle de son âme. Il ne pensait plus à rien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Le vœu fait dans la tempête est oublié dans le calme. ****(C'est une phrase de Thomas Fuller, je crois qu'elle illustre bien ce chapitre.)**

Un mois plus tard.

Morgan alluma la lumière du salon et déposa son sac de voyage sur le canapé, puis s'étira les bras. Ces trois jours d'enquête au Nouveau Mexique l'avait épuisé.

L'horloge du séjour indiquait vingt et trois heures. A cette heure-ci, il supposa que Spencer devait être endormi.

Derek ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Spencer était devenu distant et froid, il passait presque tout son temps chez ce Desmond. Décidément ce type déplaisait fortement à Morgan.

« Demain matin, je dois parler sérieusement à Spencer pour arranger les choses» se dit-il confiant.

En passant devant la chambre de Spencer, Derek vit de la lumière. Pensant que Spencer était encore réveillé, il entra sans frapper. Il s'immobilisa effaré de voir Spencer et Peter Desmond se préparant un rail de coke sur la commode. Furieux, il attrapa Peter par la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Hurla Derek hors de lui. Peter était incapable de parler et de respirer car la main de Derek lui compressait fortement le cou. Spencer affolé attrapa le bras de Derek.

« Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! » Morgan traina Peter jusqu'à la porte et le jeta dehors sans ménagement.

« Disparaissez de ma vue ! » cria Derek.

« Vous êtes un grand malade » dit Peter d'une voix à peine audible, il se releva avec l'aide de Spencer.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Peter sans répondre rentra chez lui. En entrant de nouveau dans la chambre, Spencer dû affronter le regard remplit de colère et de déception que lui lançait Morgan.

« Écoutes, je sais que j'ai déconné. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai vu. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'est pas si grave. » Derek secoua la tête indigné par les propos de Spencer.

« Depuis quand tu te drogues ?»

« C'est la première fois » mentit Spencer. Derek savait que Spencer lui mentait, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre deux fois plus en colère. Il fouilla dans la commode et trouva l'oxycodone.

« Et ça ! Tu vas me dire que c'est des pastilles pour la toux ! » Derek sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Spencer le suivit jusqu'à la douche, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter les pilules dans les toilettes, Spencer lui agrippa le bras, dans la lutte toutes les pilules s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de la douche. Spencer se mit à genou pour les ramasser avec empressement.

« Spencer ! Arrête» Cria Derek mais le jeune homme continuait à les ramasser comme hypnotisé par les comprimés. Derek entoura Spencer de ses bras et le souleva du sol et toute l'oxy retomba de nouveau sur le carrelage.

« Spencer ! Regarde-moi ! » Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de Derek.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ces merdes pour te sentir mieux, moi je suis là pour toi. » Spencer fondit en larme en entendant ces mots.

« Je suis désolé» sanglota Spencer.

« Ne sois pas désolé, je veux seulement que tu arrêtes la drogue. Promet le moi.»

« D'accord. Je souhaite vraiment arrêter, c'est mon vœux le plus cher.» Derek serra Spencer très fort dans ses bras puis il le reconduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Spencer se coucha.

« Bonne nuit » dit Derek en ressortant de la chambre.

Ce soir, Spencer avait fait une promesse à Derek, et il désirait du plus profond de son cœur la respecter. Il prit sous son oreiller la photo que Burlew lui avait envoyé. Il la regarda pour la énième fois. Il souhaitait tellement ne plus être cette pauvre victime sur cette photo. Enervé, il la déchira en deux et cacha les morceaux sous l'oreiller. Pendant un instant, Spencer eut le sentiment qu'on l'observait, il se leva pour verrouiller la porte, il s'attarda un peu pour regarder le jardin à travers la vitre, mais dans cette obscurité, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Spencer ferma les stores et inspecta la chambre avant de se coucher.

Derek n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il serait difficile pour Spencer d'arrêter la drogue, il lui faudra beaucoup d'aide et de soutient mais il serait là pour lui. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et ramassa les pilules puis les jeta dans le lavabo. Stressé, il enleva ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet. L'eau chaude jaillit sur sa peau chocolat, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être qui fut d'une courte durée lorsqu'il repensa à Spencer. Sa douche terminé, il sortit de la cabine puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Une fois dans sa chambre, il enfila un caleçon et se coucha.

Lendemain matin, Spencer fut le premier réveillé, il était à peine six heures. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire lorsque l'état de manque deviendrait plus fort que tout? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de se contrôler ?

« Finit les lamentations » se dit-il. Il se rendit à la cuisine avec l'idée de préparer un bon petit déjeuner à Derek. Il voulait absolument se faire pardonner. Vingt minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte de la chambre avec un plateau bien garni. Dessus, il y avait une assiette de pancakes, un verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait lui-même pressé, et une tasse de café.

« Entre » dit Derek d'une voix encore endormit.

« Aujourd'hui ! petit déjeuner servit au lit ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Spencer tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers temps, j'estime que c'est le minimum que je pouvais faire pour toi. » Derek sourit, en se redressant la couverture retomba sur ses hanches laissant apparaitre son torse musclé et bien dessiné. Spencer ne manqua pas de les voir, il détourna les yeux gêné. Il déposa le plateau sur les cuisses Derek.

« Je vais te laisser. »

« Attends, je ne pourrais jamais manger tout, il y a en a pour un régiment. Assis toi près de moi, on va partager. » Spencer réfléchit, finalement il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit près de Derek.

« Alors, je suis pardonné ? »

« Pas totalement, mais si tu m'apportes le p'tit dej au lit pendant six mois et bien peut-être que je te pardonnerais. » en voyant la tête déconfite de Spencer, Derek rigola.

« Je plaisantais » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Spencer.

« Ah bon ! Je préfère ça, la cuisine et moi ça fait deux, je me suis bruler à plusieurs reprise avec la poêle.»

« Oh pauvre choux ! » se moqua Derek. Spencer le frappa pour se venger.

« Ehhh ! fais gaffe où je risque de faire tomber le plateau sur le lit. »

« Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche, tu comptes te rendre au bureau ? » demanda Spencer.

« Non, je suis totalement libre. Que souhaites-tu faire ce matin ?»

« On a qu'à rester tranquillement au lit. » Derek afficha un grand sourire plein de malice.

« Pour discuter » s'empressa d'ajouter Spencer.

« Ok. » Ils mangèrent les pancakes et discutèrent du passé, des anciennes affaires, de leurs vies en général, puis Spencer aborda ses années de captivité, les sévices qu'il a subi, les humiliations, la mort de Daniel et des époux Hall. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait véritablement de ce qu'il lui était arrivés, Derek l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils y fassent attention. Vers onze heures du matin, Spencer commença à ressentir les effets du manque de drogue. Il avait des sueurs froides et tremblait.

« Tu vas bien lui demanda Derek ? » Spencer acquiesça mais en réalité il souffrait.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. » Spencer sortit, il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir puis étouffa avec ses mains ses gémissements de douleur. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, attrapa son téléphone.

« Peter, est-ce que tu peux venir toute suite ? j'ai besoin que tu m'apportes quelque chose. » Il laissa le portable tomber sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Au bout de deux minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Spencer se mit debout tant bien que mal et ouvrit, Peter entra.

« T'as une sale mine ! »

« Je sais, tu as emmené ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Peter lui tendit la boite d'oxycodone, sans attendre Spencer avala deux pilules.

« Je sais que tu préfères l'oxy, mais je t'ai aussi apporté ça ? il brandit un petit sachet contenant divers pilules de différentes couleurs.

« De l'ecstasy ! Non tu peux repartir avec. »

« Comme tu veux. Où se trouve l'agent super muscles ?»

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était juste pour savoir. »

« Je te conseille de retourner chez toi » dit Spencer en sortant de la chambre.

« Je ne reste pas puisque je ne suis pas le bienvenue. » Peter déposer l'ecstasy sur le lit.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard » dit-il en repartant.

Spencer devant la chambre de Derek hésita à entrer, c'est sure en le voyant Derek saurait qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. Il décida de s'isoler sur la terrasse. Il s'allongea sur le plancher et ferma les yeux, sentant le soleil sur sa peau, il s'apaisa. Spencer s'en voulait d'avoir brisé la promesse faite à Derek mais il avait eu trop mal, à présent les douleurs avaient complètement disparus. Pendant quelque instant Spencer avait l'impression d'être dissocié de son corps, et survoler le quartier, zigzaguant entre les maisons. Cette sensation lui était agréable, il savait que c'était dû à l'oxycodone.

« Spencer ! Spencer !» appela Derek. Le jeune homme mit sa main en visière pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil et aperçut Derek debout au-dessus lui. Il portait un t-shirt rouge et un short noir. Spencer se redressa.

« Je t'attends depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. »

« Désolé, je me sentais pas très bien, donc je suis sorti prendre l'air. » Derek s'assit à côté du lui. Spencer baissa les yeux, pour éviter son regard, il ne voulait pas que son ami s'aperçoive qu'il planait.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Derek.

« Ouais, ça va. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais j'aimerais rester seul. » Derek ressentit une fois de plus une distance s'installer entre Spencer et lui.

« Ok, je ne vais plus te déranger. » Derek s'en alla s'en se retourner. Spencer se sentit minable.

« Je ne peux plus rester ici » se dit Spencer.

Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix, des rires venant de la maison, il tourna la tête et vit à travers la baie vitrée Hotch et son fils, JJ et sa famille, Garcia et son époux, Emily et Rossi. Ils portaient des tenues décontractées, polo et jeans pour les hommes, Garcia portait une robe à fleurs, JJ et Emily avait plutôt opté pour un débardeur et un simple jeans.

« Merde ! » S'exclama Spencer. Comment allait-il cacher son état à tous les membres de l'équipe. Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers la terrasse les bras chargés de tout un tas d'attirail.

« Spencer ! » s'écria Garcia ravi de voir le petit génie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Emily le serra dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Dit-elle.

« Bien. » JJ l'embrassa aussi, Rossi et Hotch, Will lui serrèrent la main. Les filles déposèrent sur la table des plats qu'elles avaient préparés chez elles. Hotch avait emmené une glacière, il ouvrit et donna à chacun une bière. Les enfants couraient partout, riaient, s'amusaient.

« Morgan où se trouve ton barbecue ? » demanda Rossi.

« Au garage, je vais le chercher. »

« Fais vite ! Je vais vous préparer mes fameux steaks si délicieux ! » déclara Rossi en attachant son tablier, en pouvait y lire une inscription sur le devant _« le meilleur chef »._ Derek réapparut avec le barbecue, et Rossi s'attela à la tâche. Spencer voulait se tenir à l'écart de toute cette agitation mais il avait trop peur de se lever de sa chaise, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas deux pas avant de s'écrouler. Sa transpiration était abondante, et son cœur battait bien trop vite. Le jeune homme passait son temps à éviter les regards de ses amis.

L'après-midi était chaude et ensoleillée, tous les convives étaient réuni autour de la table, ils mangeaient les steaks cuits par Rossi accompagné de la purée faites maison de Garcia. Spencer n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

« Tu ne manges pas ! » s'étonna Rossi.

« Goûtes, c'est une tuerie » s'exclama Garcia. Spencer s'efforça de lui sourire et prit une bouché.

« Will ! Tu peux me ramener Henry s'il te plait ? » demanda JJ.

« Arrêtes d'être sur son dos en permanence» dit Will.

« Il n'a que deux ans, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise comme casser quelque chose chez Morgan.

« T'inquiètes pas JJ » rassura Derek. Jack tout heureux déboula à toute vitesse.

« Papa regardes, j'ai un bonbon. » Il montra un comprimé tous rose à son père. Aaron le prit dans sa main.

« Oh seigneur ! Jack où as-tu trouvé ça ? » tout le monde examinait le comprimé. Spencer reconnu l'ecstasy que Peter lui avait montré ce matin.

« C'est Henry, il a trouvé plein d'autre dans la chambre. » JJ et Will prit de panique courut dans la maison, les autres les suivirent. Ils trouvèrent l'enfant assit par terre dans la chambre de Spencer jouant avec des comprimés. JJ souleva son fils du sol et fouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche à la recherche d'une éventuelle pilule.

« Il a rien dans la bouche. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien avalé » dit Will angoissé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme médicament ? » Demanda JJ.

« C'est de l'ecstasy » répondit Spencer.

« De l'ecstasy ! » hurla JJ en colère. Will fou de rage plaqua Spencer violemment contre le mur.

« Il y avait combien de pilule ? » gronda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. » Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient également bouleversés par la révélation que leurs a faite Spencer.

« En plus t'es défoncé ! » constata Will. Cette fois-ci les regards étaient plus durs envers le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut emmener le petit à l'hôpital » déclara Emily. Will finit par lâcher Spencer.

« Si mon fils à le moindre souci, je te tue » vociféra Will. Ils partirent tous pour l'hôpital sauf Morgan.

Il adressa à Spencer un regard si froid et si méprisant. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez Morgan auparavant.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je te jure que l'ecstasy n'est pas à moi. »

« La ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu m'avais promis de ne plus prendre de drogue» cria Derek. Spencer n'osa plus parler. Derek enfila sa veste.

« Je vais à l'hôpital. » Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je regrette que tu sois venu vivre chez moi donc le mieux est que tu trouves un autre endroit où aller » dit-il sans se retourner. Spencer s'appuya contre le mur au bord des larmes.

Derek arriva quinze minutes plus tard à l'hôpital.

« Comment va Henry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les médecins sont en train de l'examiner » répondit Will.

« S'il arrive malheur à mon fils, je crois que je mourrais » dit JJ en pleure.

« Je suis sûre que mon filleul va parfaitement bien » dit Garcia. Trente minutes plus tard Hotch débarqua à l'hôpital. Il avait préféré ramener son fils à la maison, et le faire garder par la baby-sitter. Il emmena Derek à l'écart.

« Où est Spencer ? »

« Il est resté à la maison, je me suis dit qu'il était la dernière personne que JJ et Will voudraient voir ici. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est seul. »

« Oui, et alors ! L'agent Stephen et l'agent Riggs montent la garde de toute façon.»

« Non, justement. Je pensais que nous allions rester toute l'après-midi chez toi, alors j'ai permis à Stephen et Riggs de faire une pause.»

« Spencer est sans protection » dit Morgan anxieux.

« Retourne immédiatement là-bas, pendant ce temps j'appelle les agents Riggs et Stephen. » Derek repartit en vitesse. Au volant de son véhicule, il perdit toute notion de prudence. Sa seule crainte était qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Spencer. Morgan s'arrêta devant chez lui puis descendit sa voiture en courant.

« Spencer ? » cria-t-il. Derek regarda dans chaque pièce. La maison semblait vide. Il regarda dans le jardin, le portail conduisant chez Desmond était ouverte. Il comprit que Spencer s'était encore réfugié chez ce sale type. Derek contourna la piscine et alla tambouriner à la porte. Peter Desmond arriva, en voyant Derek il refusa d'ouvrir.

« Comment osez-vous venir chez moi? »

« Où est Spencer ? » grommela Derek.

« Il ne souhaite pas vous voir. » Derek voulut ouvrit la porte de force sans succès.

« Je veux seulement lui parler. » Peter refusait obstinément de le laisser entrer. Soudain les deux hommes entendirent un fracas près de la piscine. Derek se retourna et vit les débris de ce qui fut auparavant une bouteille de whisky. Elle semblait être tombée du ciel. Peter sortit pour l'examiner. Derek et Peter levèrent les yeux, Spencer était assis sur la balustrade en pierre. Il observait Derek et Peter en contrebas.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est le balcon de ma chambre » les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la maison. En quelque seconde, ils étaient sur le balcon. Spencer les jeta un regard furtif. Derek comprit que Spencer avait de nouveau prit de la drogue.

« Désolé pour la bouteille de whisky, elle m'a échappé des mains, mais je suis super prévoyant » dit-il en leur montrant la bouteille de vodka, puis il but une gorgée.

« Spencer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Derek en s'approchant avec prudence du jeune homme.

« Je regarde la superbe vue » ricana Spencer.

« Descends de là ! Tu pourras regarder la vue depuis le balcon. » Subitement Spencer s'est dressé sur la balustrade en s'aidant du mur, puis écarta les bras en regardant vers le bas. Chancelant, il avait dû mal à garder l'équilibre. Le cœur de Derek était à deux doigts de s'arrêter.

« Non. Tu devrais me rejoindre, c'est génial !» en voulant boire une deuxième gorgée, la bouteille lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au même endroit que la première bouteille.

« Zut. » son sourit s'effaça.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Derek avait peur que Spencer se jette dans le vide.

« Je crois qu'il est soûl » déclara Peter.

« Vous la ferme, tout ça c'est de votre faute. » Peter resta muet tout penaud.

« Je ne crée que des problèmes à tous ceux qui me viennent en aide » se lamenta Spencer chancelant sur la balustrade.

« Non, c'est faux ! » lui dit Morgan. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Spencer.

« Si c'est la vérité, Daniel a voulu m'aider et ça lui a coûté la vie, ensuite il y a eu ce médecin et sa femme qui m'ont sauvé au bord de cette rivière, eux aussi sont mort d'une manière atroce, puis il à toi, tu m'as accueillis chez toi, et moi pour te remercier j'introduis de la drogue dans ta maison, maintenant le fils de JJ à surement avalé de l'ecstasy par ma faute.»

« On n'est même pas certain qu'Henry est absorbé de l'ecstasy, et concernant Daniel et les Hall c'est Burlew qui les a tué. » Spencer ne semblait même pas entendre Derek. Il était subjugué par le ciel qui s'assombrissait à mesure que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient.

« Spencer, je t'en prie, rejoins moi sur le balcon » dit Derek en tendant la main vers le jeune homme. La vue de Spencer se brouilla, il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. L'alcool et les médocs absorbés avaient des effets néfastes sur lui.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. » Spencer tangua d'avant en arrière, il était sur le point de basculer dans le vide quand Derek lui saisit le poignet et le tira vers lui. Spencer s'était évanoui dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Peter. Derek hissa Spencer sur son dos.

« Nous rentrons chez nous » murmura-t-il.

« Je vous signale que Spencer est venu chez moi car il ne voulait plus vous voir » dit Peter.

« Sortez de mon chemin. » Se souvenant de ce que Morgan lui avait fait hier soir, il s'écarta de la porte et le regarda partir avec Spencer.

Une fois arrivé dans sa maison, Derek coucha Spencer sur le lit, puis tira les stores. En arrangeant l'oreiller sous la tête de Spencer, il découvrit les morceaux de la photo. Il comprit toute suite qu'elle venait de Burlew.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » Il mit les morceaux dans son portefeuille, demain il exigerait que la sécurité soit renforcée en mettant des patrouilles de police pour surveillé les alentours. Il s'installa près de Spencer endormit. Il resta toute la nuit à veiller sur le jeune homme.

Vers quatre heures du matin Spencer émergea en nage, il avait la tête lourde, et la bouche sèche.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Derek. Spencer releva la tête et gerba sur le sol.

« Visiblement non ! » Derek aida le jeune homme à se rendre à la salle de bain. Le jeune homme dégueula de nouveau dans les toilettes.

« Regarde dans quel état tu te mets. » Spencer se releva et se rinça la bouge.

« Je ne comprends pas, hier tu souhaitais que je débarrasse le plancher et aujourd'hui tu m'aides» dit Spencer.

« J'étais en colère contre toi. »

« Et tu n'es plus en colère ? »

« Non. Spencer si tu souhaites vraiment arrêter la drogue, je t'aiderais mais il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment. »

« Je le veux vraiment. »

«Ravie de l'entendre. Bon, il faut que j'aille chercher un seau et une serpillère pour nettoyer le merdier que t'as foutu dans la chambre » dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Un mois et demi s'était écoulés, et Spencer n'avait plus retouché à la drogue même si par moment il en ressentait encore l'envie. Grâce à Derek, il eut la force de lutter contre ses pulsions destructrices. Désormais, il suivait une thérapie deux fois par semaine avec le docteur Cane. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Spencer était assis sur le canapé, le regard triste. JJ refusait toujours de lui parler. Derek déposa un bol de popcorn sur la table basse.

« Prêt pour notre soirée ciné ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. En voyant la tête d'enterrement de Spencer, il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

« Hier, j'ai téléphoné à JJ, elle n'a pas voulu me parler. »

« Laisse lui le temps, elle a eu une sacré frayeur même si au finale il s'est avéré qu'Henry n'avait pas absorbé d'ecstasy. »

« J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me pardonne. »

« T'inquiète pas, elle finira par le faire. »

« Je l'espère. Aujourd'hui, tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas venu au bureau. »

« Bon, en regarde le film » dit-il en montrant le dvd du « Parrain.»

« Ah non ! Je refuse de regarde ça. »

« Quoi ? Ce film est un classique. » Spencer arracha le dvd des mains de Derek pour le cacher derrière son dos. »

« Rends le moi toute suite. »

« T'as qu'à venir le chercher » défia Spencer. En essayant de récupérer le dvd, Derek tomba sur Spencer de tout son poids, tous deux entendirent un craquement. Ils se figèrent.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Derek avec une certaine appréhension perceptible dans sa voix. Spencer montra le dvd qui s'était brisé sous leurs poids. Derek écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dvd en morceau. Spencer se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

« Moi ! C'est plutôt ta faute, si tu m'avais pas poussé je ne l'aurais pas cassé ton fichu dvd. »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » menaça Derek en plaquant les mais de Spencer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Spencer, il sentait son cœur qui cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Derek donna à Spencer un baisé intense et plein de passion, puis sa bouche effleura le cou du jeune homme qui frémit de plaisir. Derek arracha le t-shirt de Spencer, et commença à promener ses lèvres sur le torse frêle du jeune homme. Les lèvres de Derek électrisèrent Spencer qui se laissa faire.

Derek était littéralement en feu, il enleva son t-shirt et le laissa tomber au sol puis reprit avec sa bouche experte l'exploration du corps de Spencer. Il fit glisser sa main dans l'entrejambe de Spencer qui se raidit. Subitement, il ressentit une sensation désagréable. Les images de lui se faisant violenté par Burlew envahirent son esprit. Spencer essaya de se concentrer sur Derek, mais c'était peine perdu. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

« Arrête ! Derek! S'il te plait.» Derek s'arrêta net et se rassit.

« Ça va? » demanda Derek inquiet. Spencer se rhabilla.

« Ne m'en veux pas ! » dit-il tristement.

« T'en fais pas, je comprends. » Ils restèrent assis en silence. Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et mit fin à cette situation embarrassante.

Derek remit son t-shirt et alla ouvrir. Il fut surprit devoir presque toute l'équipe de profiler devant sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous avons un gros problème sur les bras » déclara Hotch avec un regard sévère. Derek les fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon avec une mine inquiète.

« JJ m'en veux toujours, elle est sans doute pas venu à cause de moi » dit Spencer. Personne ne lui répondit, ayant l'impression d'être exclut, il se leva.

« Ne faisant plus partie de l'équipe, je vais vous laisser » annonça-t-il.

« Reste, ça te concerne aussi » dit Rossi. Le ton de Rossi était si sérieux que Spencer n'osa plus bouger.

« Nous avons reçu par mail une vidéo de Burlew» dit Garcia en ouvrant le pc portable qu'elle avait apporté. Elle mit en route la fameuse vidéo. Derek et Spencer se pencha vers la jeune femme les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Au début en voyait Burlew en train de se filmer.

_**« Salut à tous cher amis, vous m'avez pris une chose qui a une grande valeur à mes yeux, alors pour que vous puissiez ressentir ma douleur je vous ai aussi enlevé quelque chose ayant une grande valeur pour vous. » **_la camera fut braquée sur une jeune femme blonde évanouit attachée sur une chaise, Burlew zooma sur son visage. Spencer et Derek reconnu JJ. La caméra pivota de nouveau sur Burlew.

_**Je vous propose de faire un échange équitable, vous me rendez Spencer et je vous rends votre amie, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour prendre votre décision. Passé se délais, la petite demoiselle risque de passer un sale moment. Je vous contacterai pour les modalités de l'échange.**_

Brusquement la vidéo s'arrêta. Tout le monde fixa à présent Spencer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je poste c'est deux chapitres qui mettent fin à ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt. **

**Sacrifice difficile.**

L'obscurité s'était installée depuis plusieurs heures, au-dehors un vent glacial d'automne s'amusait à faire tomber les dernières feuilles des arbres. Dans le séjour de l'agent Morgan, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Reid était comme statufié, il se contentait de fixer le petit écran en espérant que cette vidéo n'était pas réelle.

Hotch fut le premier mettre un terme à ce silence interminable.

« Reid ! Vas faire tes valises. Nous allons te placer dans un endroit plus sûr ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme et claire.

« Je ne comprends pas ? Nous devrions élaborer un plan pour sauver JJ !» rétorqua Spencer dont les yeux n'avaient toujours pas décollés de l'écran.

« L'équipe et moi avons décidés de ne pas céder au chantage de Burlew. »

« Mais… »

« Nous allons la sauver, mais pour l'instant il faut de que tu sois placé dans un endroit hors d'atteinte de Burlew. »

« Il va lui faire du mal ! Non, je ne peux pas aller me cacher pendant que JJ est entre ses mains. » Cela faisait bien longtemps que Reid avait perdu toute naïveté pour croire qu'il existait une chance de sauver son amie sans dommage.

« Tu voudrais que nous échangions ta vie contre celle de JJ ! » intervient Morgan.

« S'il le faut, je suis prêt à le faire. »

« Réfléchis ! Tu crois vraiment qu'en te livrant Burlew relâchera JJ ? Ce type la tuera et tu le sais » expliqua Hotch.

« Tout ceci est de ma faute, il faut que je lui vienne en aide » se lamenta Spencer. Il ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Contrarié par les propos de Spencer, Derek l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le traina jusqu'à la chambre.

« Spencer, arrêtes ça toute suite ! Nous allons mettre tout en œuvre pour la secourir.» Il ouvrit le placard et pris un sac noire qu'il déposa sur le lit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener grand-chose» déclara Derek en ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode.

« Le sort de JJ t'importe peu » marmonna Spencer. Outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre Derek se tourna vers Spencer.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ? Je veux l'aider mais sans devoir te perdre. » Complètement abattu, Reid s'assit sur le lit. Derek s'assit à son tour. Spencer désirait se persuader de toutes ses forces que les choses se dérouleraient sans difficulté.

« Mais si elle mourrait ? » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Regarde-moi. Ça n'arrivera pas » dit fermement Derek. Reid posa sur Derek ses yeux rougie par les larmes. D'une main, le plus âgé arrangea une mèche du jeune homme qui lui couvrait le front. Ils restaient un moment à se fixer intensément sans un mot. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser lorsque Garcia fit irruption dans la chambre. En voyant Derek et Spencer, elle se figea la bouge ouverte, ses joues passa du blanc au rouge cramoisi. Derek et Spencer s'éloignèrent de l'un de l'autre visiblement embarrassé.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle gênée. En voulant quitter la chambre au plus vite, la pauvre Garcia se cogna contre le châssis de la porte.

« Attend » lui dit Derek. Garcia se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi » lui demanda Derek.

« Oh ! Pas de soucis, je…je ne dirais rien. Promis jurer. » La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Garcia du calme ! »

« Je suis juste surprise, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous…, depuis quand… .» elle jugea bon de ne pas terminer sa phrase, après tous elle estimait que leur relation ne la concernait pas.

« Garcia ce n'est pas le moment » dit Derek.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle se tourna vers Spencer, en le voyant elle put ressentir sa détresse, en effet la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette ignoble vidéo elle aussi fut envahie par ce sentiment de détresse.

« Spencer ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ce sale type s'amuse à nous tourmenter, il a essayé de renverser Derek et maintenant il s'en prend à JJ. » Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme en entendant cette information.

« Derek, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

«Je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe» murmura Garcia d'une voix confuse.

« Bon sang ! L'un d'entre vous va dit-il me dire de quoi vous parlez ? » S'énerva Spencer.

« Le mois dernier je faisais mon jogging matinale, et à cette occasion Burlew a tenté de me renverser. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'était pour t'éviter de t'angoisser. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? » demanda Spencer en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« C'est la vrai raison ? » grommela Spencer. Le jeune homme bouillonnait intérieurement, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek lui avait caché une information aussi importante.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Derek.

« La vérité c'est que tu crois que je suis trop instable pour encaisser la vérité. »

« C'est vrai, je l'ai pensé et d'ailleurs j'avais raison » rétorqua Derek. Spencer se sentit blessé mais au fond de lui il savait que Derek avait raison.

Il fixa son reflet pathétique contre la vitre de la porte fenêtre, en voyant ce qu'il était devenu Spencer ressentit de la colère envers lui-même. À cause de son comportement déplorable, il avait perdu la confiance de ses amis au point qu'il lui dissimulait des choses capitales.

« Je souhaites rester seul. »

« Spencer, on ne devrait pas se fâcher pour si peu. » Spencer ignora Derek.

« Viens Derek, rejoignons les autres » dit Garcia. Derek sorti à contre cœur, il n'aimait pas que Spencer soit en colère.

Spencer faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, il ne supportait pas que ses amis soit la cible de Burlew. Énervé par la situation, Spencer tapa du poing sur la commode. Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer. Il saisit le téléphone sur le lit. Il venait de recevoir un sms de Burlew. Il lui proposait une rencontre seul à seul ce soir sans préciser le lieu.

« Comment a-t-il obtenu mon numéro ? » se demanda Spencer.

Après réflexion Reid arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait affronter Burlew, c'était la seul façon de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre sans faire de bruit, le vent froid lui lacérait la peau et lui glaçait les os. Dehors dans l'obscurité, Spencer regrettait déjà d'être sorti sans manteau.

La seule sortie possible était de passer par la propriété de Peter. Spencer jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

« Je suis désolé les amis » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

En arrivant chez Peter, Reid remarqua que la maison était plongée dans le noir. Gelé, il s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Dansant d'un pied à l'autre, Spencer avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au froid. Le jeune homme commençait à perdre espoir lorsque par miracle les lampes sur la terrasse se sont allumées. Peter apparut devant la porte portant un pyjama en soie de couleur noire, il fut surpris de voir Spencer.

« Je crois voir un revenant » dit-il ironiquement.

« Tu dormais ? »

« J'essayais du moins jusqu'à ton arrivé. Allez rentrer avant que tu te transformes en glaçon. Il faut être complètement malade pour sortir habiller d'un simple t-shirt par ce temps. » Spencer se précipita à l'intérieur. Voyant que Spencer grelottait, Peter alla lui chercher à l'étage une couverture épaisse. Il lui tendit la couverture. Le jeune homme s'enveloppa dedans pour se réchauffer.

« Mer…ci » dit-il en claquant des dents.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. »

« Prête-moi ta voiture ? » demanda Spencer. Peter sourit.

« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, dès que tu as besoin de quelque chose tu débarques ici, la bouche en cœur pour que je te rendre service. En fait, tu es mon ami que quand cela t'arrange» se plaignit Peter. Il était vraiment fâché contre Spencer, depuis l'épisode du balcon, le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement mis de côté. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Spencer l'évitait.

« Je sais, mon comportement envers toi n'a pas été génial ces derniers temps, mais je devais m'éloigner de toi. »

« C'est un euphémisme, tu m'as carrément relégué aux oubliettes» grommela Peter.

« Tu me fournissais ma drogue si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais arrêter de te fréquenter pendant un certain temps. »

« Ok, c'est vrai. On n'a pas besoin de revenir sur le passé. D'ailleurs ça fais deux, trois semaines que j'essaie d'arrêter mais c'est dure. »

« Tu as pris une bonne décision. »

« Bon changeant de sujet, tu veux quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de ta voiture, c'est une urgence. » Peter le fixa d'un œil soupçonneux, il comprit par l'attitude de Spencer que cela devait être assez grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton chien de garde ne veut pas te prêter la sienne.»

« Je veux juste que tu me passes ta voiture. »

« Non, pas sans que tu me dises pourquoi. » Reid hésita un moment, il n'avait pas envie de mêler Peter à cette histoire, mais il était coincé. De toute manière, Peter était déjà au courant d'une partie de l'histoire. D'une traite, il lui parla des menaces, du Kidnapping de son amie, et de l'odieux marché que lui avait proposé Burlew. Peter l'avait écouté attentivement.

« Alors tu comptes te livrer à ce psychopathe ? » interrogea Peter. Spencer baissa les yeux, cette idée le rendait malade mais il désirait sauver JJ. Il estimait qu'il lui devait bien ça.

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Tu sais même pas où trouver ce type. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que Burlew saura où me trouver. »

« Tu vas aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose pareil » protesta Peter.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. » Peter trouvait que toute cette histoire était de la folie. Il n'était sans doute pas très courageux mais il voulait sincèrement aider Spencer. Il réfléchit en passant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés.

« Ok, si tu tiens à faire ça, il faut élaborer un plan. »

« Un plan ? »

« Oui, et pour ça je compte bien t'accompagner. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Alors tu n'auras pas de voiture. »

« C'est dangereux ! S'il voit que je suis accompagné, il risque de ne pas se montrer et de se venger sur JJ.»

« Je n'ai qu'à me cacher sur la banquette arrière » proposa Peter. Spencer paraissait sceptique.

« S'il fouille le véhicule ? »

« On improvisera ! » Peter ouvrit le tiroir du buffet, il en sorti un revolver calibre 38. Spencer écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le petit pistolet.

« Je l'ai depuis cinq ans mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. »

« Il faut un permis pour ça » lui dit Spencer. Peter ajouta les balles dans le barillet.

« Si on doit affronter ce monstres, il vaut mieux être paré. » Peter enfila un vieux jeans délavé et un pull noir.

**Chez Morgan : minuit.**

L'équipe était réunie dans le séjour. Ils attendaient Spencer. Derek était perdu dans ses pensées, le petit accrochage qu'il avait eu avec Spencer le tracassait. Il regrettait ses paroles, mais il savait que Spencer lui pardonnerait.

« Morgan ? » Il se tourna vers Emily.

« Je t'écoute » répondit-il.

« Tu semblais être ailleurs. »

« Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Hotch consulta sa montre. Il était déjà plus de minuit. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Son équipe et lui auraient dû déjà quitté la maison.

« Garcia va voir que ce que Reid fabrique » dit-il.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Spencer. En ouvrant la porte, elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver le petit génie. La pièce était vide. Elle vit le bout de papier sur le lit, elle le ramassa pour la lire.

« Désolé » lut-elle. Garcia comprit immédiatement les intentions du petit génie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Spencer qu'as-tu fais ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle courut jusqu'au séjour. Les autres remarquèrent la drôle de tête qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Morgan qui craignait une rechute de Spencer dans les abimes de la drogue.

« Reid est parti ! » Derek bondit du canapé, et se précipita dans la chambre pour le constater de ses propres yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'énerva Hotch.

« Où a-t-il bien pu partir ? » Dit Emily.

« Connaissant Spencer, tout droit dans le piège tendu par Burlew » s'exclama Rossi.

« Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il soit trop tard » ordonna Hotch.

« Je pense savoir où se trouve Spencer » déclara Morgan. Ils mirent leurs manteaux et suivirent Derek dans le jardin. Les soupçons de Derek se confirmèrent en voyant le petit portail en bois entrouvert. Spencer s'était effectivement rendu chez Peter Desmond.

Le petit groupe d'agent sonna à la porte de Peter, mais personne ne répondit. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ils sortirent leurs armes, Hotch poussa la porte, son équipe pénétra dans la maison. Ils se sont déployés à l'intérieur.

« Il n'y a personne ! » s'énerva Derek.

« Calme-toi » lui conseilla Emily. Il était incapable de se détendre car à chaque minute sans nouvelle de Reid son angoisse faisait que grandir. Il décida de téléphoner Spencer. Il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Le jeune homme avait visiblement éteint son téléphone.

« Je crois que ce Desmond est parti avec Reid » dit Rossi.

« Pour aller où ? On ne sait même dans quelle direction ils sont parti » dit Emily.

« Morgan quel genre de voiture à Desmond Peter ? » demanda Hotch.

« Une espèce de grosse Jeep Wrangler grise » répondit Derek.

« Ce genre de voiture doit avoir un système de GPS contre le vol » supposa Hotch.

« Peut-être. »

« Garcia pourra facilement vérifier » conclut Hotch.

**Rencontre.**

« Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on tourne en rond » se plaignit Peter recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière.

« La ferme, je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu venir, alors ne te plaint pas. » Reid ne savait pas où aller mais il était persuadé que Burlew finirait pas le contacter.

« Tu crois vraiment que Burlew sait que tu n'es plus sous la protection du FBI. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Lorsque tu seras face à ce type, qu'est-ce que tu ferras? »

« Je ne sais pas, la seule chose que je veux c'est sauver JJ. » Reid ressentit le besoin d'appeler Derek, il attrapa son portable mais la batterie était déchargée.

« Merde ! Peter, passe-moi ton téléphone.»

« J'ai oublié de le prendre » Reid frappa le volant avec colère.

« Eh ! Fais attention, je tiens à ma voiture » râla Peter.

« C'est la catastrophe !» s'exclama Spencer. En passant devant une station-service encore ouverte, Spencer remarqua la vieille cabine téléphonique à l'autre bout du parking. Il gara la voiture, puis ouvrit la portière. Le ciel était sombre, et le parking désert.

« Où tu vas ? » questionna Peter.

« Je vais voir si cette cabine fonctionne » dit-il en descendant. Reid s'emmitoufla dans le manteau que lui avait prêté Peter. Il traversa le parking avec empressement, en jetant des coups d'œil furtif autour de lui. En s'approchant de la cabine il remarqua que deux des vitres avaient été brisées. Il entra à l'intérieur, l'odeur d'urine embaumait la petite cabine. Il pria pour qu'elle soit encore en état de fonctionner. Il décrocha le combiné et glissa une pièce. Spencer composa le numéro de Derek d'une main tremblante.

« Derek Morgan. » Entendant sa voix, Reid resta muet, son cœur était sur le point de rompre.

« Spencer ? C'est toi. » Une larme coula sur sa joue rougit par le froid. Il prit une grande respiration avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Où es-tu ? Dis le moi et je viens immédiatement te chercher. »

« T'en fais pas ! Je…je vais ramener JJ. »

« Attends. » Spencer accrocha pour éviter qu'il puisse localiser son appel. Il ferma les yeux un instant, il était si fatigué par cette histoire. En ouvrant les yeux, Spencer fut aveuglé par les phares d'un véhicule se tenant devant lui. Il mit sa main en visière pour apercevoir le conducteur. Spencer sortit de la cabine et avança vers le véhicule suspect, au fond de lui il savait que c'était Burlew. Le chauffeur descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers Spencer. Les deux hommes se trouvaient face à face. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Spencer n'avait pas revu son agresseur. Il le regarda de la tête au pied. Burlew était vêtu d'une veste noire, en dessous il portait un vieux pull gris. Spencer éprouvait une aversion très forte pour cet homme.

« Spencer ! Spencer ! » Dit Burlew avec un sourire carnassier. Spencer essaya de cacher sa peur. Il ne voulait pas flancher.

« Où es Jennifer Jareau ? »

« Tu m'embrasses même pas !» s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Où est-elle ? » lui hurla Spencer en pleine figure.

« Je n'aime pas du tout tes manières ! Ne t'ai-je pas appris la politesse ?» Reid baisa les yeux.

« Je t'en prie, dit moi où est Jennifer ? »

« C'est mieux.»

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui, vu les circonstances. » Spencer regarda vers la station-service puis tourna les yeux vers la fourgonnette.

« Tu me crois si stupide ? Je ne l'ai pas emmené avec moi. »

« Je veux la voir. »

« Je te promets que tu vas bientôt la rejoindre. »

« Le marché était qu'on fasse un échange. »

« Oui c'est exact, mais il aurait fallu que tu respectes ta part du contrat. »

« Je l'ai respecté ! »

« C'est faux ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas repéré l'idiot caché dans la Jeep. » Reid déglutit, il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité.

« Tu m'as suivi depuis le début. » Burlew ouvrit discrètement sa veste et montra à Reid son pistolet.

« Nous allons chercher ton ami. »

« Il n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire. » Il empoigna Reid par l'avant-bras et le traina jusqu'à la Jeep.

« Appelle-le. » Burlew prit son pistolet.

« Peter ! Peter ! » Personne ne sortit du véhicule. Impatient, Burlew ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule, Spencer ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit que Peter n'était plus là.

« Où est-il ? » s'énerva Burlew en resserrant son emprise sur Spencer.

« Je ne sais pas. » Burlew fit le tour de la voiture en trainant Spencer derrière lui, il n'y avait pas de trace de Peter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la station.

« Cette petite ordure est surement parti prévenir les flics »grogna Burlew. Il retourna à son véhicule. Il prit dans la boite à gant une paire de menotte, puis il plaqua Spencer contre la camionnette en lui croisant les bras dans le dos. Il lui attacha les poignets. Il rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, puis il en profita pour renifler Spencer.

« Ton odeur m'as tellement manquée. » Burlew renifla le jeune homme une seconde fois.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de toi. Tu m'obsédais. » Reid resta silencieux. La proximité de Burlew lui donnait la nausée.

« Dans mon rêve, je mettais mes mains autour de ton cou… » Ses grosses mains poilue couvraient la totalité du cou du jeune homme.

« …puis je serrai de plus en plus fort… » Spencer sentait la pression que Burlew exerçait sur sa gorge.

« …et je sentais ta vie s'effilocher lentement entre mes mains. Cette sensation était si jouissive» susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Spencer.

« Ne bouchez plus. » Burlew se retourna et vit Peter qui le visait avec une arme.

« Vous faites un pas et je vous descends. » Burlew remarqua que les mains du jeune homme tremblaient.

« Tu as peur ! »

« J'ai appelé les flics, ils seront là dans quelque minute » annonça Peter.

« Tu contrarie mes plans p'tit. »

« Ne tire pas, il est le seul à savoir où se trouve JJ » dit Spencer.

« Déposez votre arme » lui ordonna Peter d'une voix nerveuse. Burlew sourit. Il lui montra le pistolet.

« Vous parlez de ça. »

« Oui. » Burlew se baissa lentement vers le sol pour y déposer l'arme. Peter le suivait du regard, et ses mains continuaient à trembler. Il transpirait à grosse goûte malgré le froid qui régnait dans ce parking. D'un coup Burlew se redressa et tira sur Peter. La détonation résonna plusieurs fois dans la nuit glaciale. Peter s'effondra sous les yeux de Spencer.

« Nooooooon ! » cria Spencer stupéfait.

« Fini de jouer. » Il attrapa Reid et le jeta à l'arrière du van.


	16. Chapter 16

**Affrontement.**

Spencer sentit la camionnette s'arrêter brusquement. La portière latérale s'ouvrit et Burlew l'extirpa du véhicule avec violence. Il faisait encore nuit mais Spencer a pu distinguer une maison toute en bois au milieu de grand arbre. L'endroit semblait très isolé. Burlew pointa son arme sur Spencer pour l'obliger à avancer.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Burlew poussa Spencer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le jeune homme resta paralysé par la vision des deux cadavres gisant sur le sol du salon.

« T'en fais pas ce sont les proprios, ils ont gentiment acceptés de m'héberger » dit-il en riant à gorge déployé. Spencer se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larme. Burlew traversa la cuisine en trainant Spencer, puis il ouvrit la porte du fond.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier étroit qui descendait vers une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. En arrivant tout en bas, Burlew alluma une lampe. Le sol était en ciment, les vieilles poutres apparentes étaient recouvertes de fils d'araignées épais. Il y avait plusieurs cartons entreposés sur des étagères métalliques, puis Spencer remarqua divers objets abandonnés depuis des années à la poussière. La pièce sentait le moisie et le renfermée. Des gémissements provenaient d'un coin de la pièce. Burlew s'approcha, puis tira JJ vers lui. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés par une corde. Elle avait été droguée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« J'ai été obligé de lui donner un tranquillisant, la pauvre a essayée de s'enfuir. » Spencer s'avança près de la jeune femme à demi consciente.

« On va s'en sortir » dit Spencer. JJ fixa ses yeux bleus sur Spencer pendant une fraction de seconde avant de perdre connaissance.

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. » Burlew pointa son arme sur la tempe de JJ toujours inconsciente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma Spencer. Le désarroi du jeune homme excitait au plus haut point Burlew.

« Il est temps de lui faire tes adieux. »

« Non, tu avais promis de la relâcher si je me livrais. »

« Mon chéri, tu as été le premier à ne pas respecter notre marché en amenant ce type avec toi. »

« Peter » murmura-t-il en repensant aux évènements du parking. Ses yeux brillaient de larme.

« C'est de ta faute, tu m'as encore trahi. »

« Il n'était pas nécessaire que tu lui tires dessus. »

« Il fallait pas le mêler à nos petites histoires, maintenant tu me forces à tuer ta très chère amie. »

« Libère là, je t'en prie » supplia Spencer.

« Tu tiens énormément à elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux, tu en souffriras que d'avantage. » Burlew resserra sa main autour de son pistolet.

« Non, ne fais pas ça. » Spencer ne put retenir ses larmes, les battements de son cœur se sont accélérer. La peur de perdre JJ avait envahi toute les parcelles de son corps.

« Tu es responsable de la mort de mon frère, je veux que tu ressentes la même souffrance que moi» lui siffla Burlew.

« Tu veux te venger, alors tue moi mais laisse la tranquille » hurla Spencer. Burlew lâcha JJ qui retomba sur le sol cimenté.

« Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas encore compris que je vais tous vous tuer. » Il empoigna Reid avec force puis il lui détacha les mains.

« Je serai la dernière personne qui goutera à tes lèvres si sucré, qui caressera ta peau si douce, tu m'appartiendras pour toujours, ni Derek Morgan, ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous… » Dit-il en effleurant la bouche du jeune homme.

« …mais d'abord, je vais éliminer cette jolie blonde. » Il pointa de nouveau son arme sur JJ. Spencer fixa le pistolet avec angoisse.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras en échange ne lui fais aucun mal» marchanda Spencer. Burlew rit en entendant ces mots.

« Mais tu fais déjà tous ce que je veux. » Il déposa son pistolet sur l'une des vieilles étagères puis, il mordilla le cou de Spencer qui trembla de dégout.

« Non » dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Spencer avait l'impression que les baisés de Burlew lui brulaient la peau en profondeur. Spencer reçu un coup de poing dans les côtés. Il s'étala sur un carton, tout son contenu se répondit par terre.

Allongé sur le sol crasseux, Spencer sentit Burlew serrer son cou de toutes ses forces. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il manquait d'air, puis dans un réflexe de survie, Spencer essayait d'enlever les mains de Burlew sur sa gorge sans succès. Sa vision se troubla, soudain Burlew relâcha la pression. Spencer respirait de nouveau.

« Mon amour, regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire, c'est de ta faute.» pleurnicha Burlew. Puis il recommença à étrangler Reid qui tentait de se dégager. Du coin de l'œil Spencer aperçut un stylo en métal gris sous l'étagère. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper. Il réussit à la toucher du bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises.

« Adieux Spencer ! » s'exclama Burlew. Les yeux de Spencer étaient fixés sur le visage démoniaque de Burlew. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Spencer réussit à attraper le stylo puis, il l'enfonça dans la gorge de Burlew. Choqué, ce dernier se redressa libérant Spencer qui tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Le jeune profiler toussa, puis reprit peu à peu son souffle. Spencer comprit qu'il avait réussi transpercer la trachée de Burlew. Il courut pour prendre le revolver mais Burlew lui fonça dessus. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Burlew fou de rage lui assena un coup de poing dans le sternum. La bouche de Burlew dégoulinait de bave, il était déterminé à tuer le jeune homme. Prit soudain d'une montée d'adrénaline Spencer appuya sur la blessure de Burlew. Il réussit à le repousser et à saisir l'arme. Burlew se figea.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ça? » gronda Burlew. Spencer braquait l'arme sur Burlew, tout au fond de lui, il souhaitait le voir mort. Burlew était qu'un animal, un monstre qu'il fallait stopper.

« Tire ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » Spencer ramassa la paire de menottes au sol sans perdre de vu Burlew, puis le lui lança.

« Attache-toi au poteau » ordonna Spencer. Burlew sourit.

« Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois » menaça Spencer. Le sourire suffisant qu'affichât Burlew s'envola. Il grimaça puis obéit sans brancher.

Spencer baissa le pistolet et se laissa tomber à genou épuisé par sa lutte avec Burlew.

« Tu commets une grave erreur mon petit Spencer. Tu ferais mieux de me tuer. »

« Ne me tente pas» répondit-il à Burlew. Le jeune rangea l'arme dans la poche de son manteau puis il s'approcha de JJ, et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Spencer ? »

« Oui, c'est moi ! »

« Je me sens pas bien. »

« Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons partir d'ici. » Il libéra la jeune femme, puis l'aida à se relever. C'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la cave. Arrivée à l'extérieur de la maison, Spencer remarqua que JJ frissonnait de froid. Il ôta son manteau et le donna à JJ avant de l'installer dans la fourgonnette. Au moment de partir, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les clefs du véhicule. Spencer fouilla dans la boite à gant. Il regarda sur le par soleil. Il n'y avait rien.

« Burlew doit les avoir » marmonna Spencer. Il descendit de la fourgonnette.

« Spencer ? » dit JJ encore sous les effets des drogues.

« Chut, du calme, il faut que j'aille chercher les clefs mais je te promet de revenir très vite. »

Le jeune homme pénétra de nouveau dans la maison. Il grimaça d'horreur en voyant les cadavres décomposés des anciens occupants. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine puis descendit les marches en courant. Arrivée dans la cave, il fut choqué de constater la disparition de Burlew. Le cœur de Spencer s'emballa, il était effrayé surtout qu'il avait oublié de prendre le revolver. Il fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir lorsqu'il repéra le téléphone portable de Burlew près des vieux cartons. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, mais il ne captait aucun réseau dans la cave. Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Par miracle il réussit à joindre Garcia.

« Qui que vous soyez rappelé plus tard ! Je suis bien trop occupée à essayer de sauver de deux mes meilleurs amis » dit-elle d'une traite.

« Garcia, c'est Spencer. » La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant la voix du petit génie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Spencer. » Pendant une seconde elle resta muette.

« Garcia, tu es là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi.»

« Garcia ?»

« Tu aurais dû nous faire confiance, je t'en veux tellement… »

« Garcia ? »

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-elle. Il y avait beaucoup de colère dans sa voix mais Spencer ne lui en voulait pas.

« J'ai retrouvé JJ » dit-il.

« El… elle va bien ? » balbutia Garcia.

« Oui, mais il faudrait rapidement envoyer des renforts. » Elle ressentit un immense soulagement.

« Ok, dis-moi où tu es ? »

« Je suis dans une maison, mais je ne peux pas de dire où exactement. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de localiser ton appel, reste en ligne. » Spencer voulut ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais elle était verrouillé.

« C'est surement Burlew » pensa-t-il. Il se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre du séjour, mais impossible de l'ouvrit également.

« Garcia ! Dépêche-toi. »

« Je fais aussi vite que je peux » s'exclama la technicienne.

« Il faut faire encore plus vite. » Spencer se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, elle était également fermée, il retourna dans le salon. Spencer était sur le qui-vive.

« Lorsque Peter Desmond nous a dit que Burlew t'avais emmené…. »

« Il est vivant ? » S'étonna Spencer.

« Oui, la balle qu'il a reçu n'a fait que l'effleurer son crâne, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui nous a prévenu, toute l'équipe est à la station-service. » Spencer était soulagé d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle.

Spencer remarqua les tisonniers près de la cheminée. Il en saisit un puis le balança contre la vitre de la fenêtre qui vola en éclat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'alarma Garcia en entendant le fracas.

« Ce n'est rien » rassura Spencer. Le jeune homme enleva les morceaux de verre.

« J'ai réussi à vous localiser, vous êtes à une demi-heure de la Station-service. JJ et toi Tenez bon nous arrivons. »

« Ok.» Spencer posa le téléphone sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il passa une jambe, puis la tête. Soudain il sentit une terrible douleur à l'omoplate gauche puis un liquide chaud lui parcourut le dos. Il tomba à l'intérieur de la maison. Les yeux grands ouverts, il aperçut Burlew debout au-dessus de lui avec à la main un couteau à viande dégoulinant de sang.

« Nous sommes quittes » murmura Burlew d'une voix étouffée et rocailleuse. Spencer eut le sentiment que tous était terminé, et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille, ni Derek.

Un coup de feu retentit, Burlew semblait surprit. Il regarda son torse, et constata qu'il était blessé. Spencer reçut trois gouttes de sang sur le visage qu'il essuya immédiatement, puis Burlew laissa tomber le couteau par terre avant de s'écrouler.

« Spencer? Spencer ? » Cria JJ. En apercevant la silhouette de Burlew par la fenêtre, JJ était descendu du véhicule et l'avait abattu d'une balle en plein cœur. La jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

« Spencer ? » appela de nouveau JJ. Elle s'avança jusqu'au perron, puis frappa à la porte priant pour que Spencer soit toujours en vie.

Le jeune homme se releva malgré la douleur puis, regarda le cadavre de Burlew.

« Là tu peux dire que nous sommes réellement quittes. » Spencer se baissa puis fouilla d'une main les poches de Burlew. Il trouva la clef de la porte d'entrée. Il sortit sous le perron et vit JJ qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme puis s'assit près d'elle.

« Je te demande pardon » dit Spencer.

« Reid, ce n'est pas de faute. » Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule valide de Spencer.

« Tu saignes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Il caressa les cheveux de JJ en la regardant.

« J'avais si peur que Burlew te fasse du mal. » Elle lui déposa un baisé sur la joue puis cala de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Spencer.

En entendant les sirènes, ils levèrent la tête, et reconnu les gros 4X4 SUV noir qui étaient suivis de près par une ambulance. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la camionnette. Toute l'équipe accourut. Derek prit Spencer dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« Derek, tu es en train de me faire mal à l'épaule. » Gêné, il libera Spencer de son étreinte.

« Pardon mais je suis si content de te retrouver. »

« Où est Burlew ? » demanda Rossi.

« Mort » répondit Spencer.

« Laissons les secours s'occuper d'eux, nous les interrogerons plus tard » ordonna Hotch.

JJ et Spencer furent conduits à l'hôpital, Will arriva au même moment tout excité par le fait de revoir son épouse. JJ lui tomba dans les bras. Ils embrassèrent tendrement puis Will s'avança vers Spencer.

« Ils m'ont dit ce que tu as fait pour JJ, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est JJ qui m'a sauvé la vie. » Après dix minutes d'attente, le médecin examina les blessés.

Après avoir désinfecté la plaie à la lèvre de JJ, le médecin la laissa partir avec son mari. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle puisse embrasser son fils.

Contrairement à JJ, Spencer fut gardé en observation pour plus de précaution. Il put sortir le lendemain matin. Il devait porter une écharpe durant quelque temps pour soulager son épaule blessé. Derek et lui rentrèrent directement. Spencer n'avait rien dit de toute la matinée. Il s'assit sur le canapé le regard dans le vide, même s'il savait que Burlew était belle et bien mort celui-ci continuait à hanter ses rêves.

« Eh ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » Demanda Derek.

« Pour rien. »

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit-il en se rapprochant de Spencer.

« J'aimerais que tu me serres dans tes bras, s'il te plait. » Sans un mot Derek s'exécuta. Spencer souhaitait oublier ces évènements à jamais et Derek voulait l'aider à le faire. Derek passa une main sur le visage de Spencer puis l'embrassa avec passion.

**Fin.**


End file.
